Accidentely Exchanged
by Sherry Kurobara
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto terlempar ke masa depan, tahun 2026? Dan apa jadinya bila Naruto ke masa depan, seseorang dari masa depan terlempar ke masa lalu?/WARNING! banyak kalimat yang agak aneh! Typo(s)! GAJE!/Mind to read? Dozo... RnR please /Chapter 7 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: Where is this?

_**SAO crossover Naruto Fanfic**_

**Di dunia shinobi…**

Perang dunia shinobi keempat itu telah berakhir. Seluruh penduduk desa Konoha bersorak-sorak, bergembira, dan menangis haru. Akhirnya kedamaian akan datang kembali…

Disana terbujur seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata yang tertutup. Seorang wanita muda duduk disamping lelaki itu dengan menangis.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Sang lelaki membuka matanya dan mendapati wanita itu di sampingnya. Naruto—lelaki itu—tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_…"

Mendengar pujaan hatinya telah membuka matanya, Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh penuh darah itu.

"Hinata-_chan_… sakit…"

Hinata tidak memperdulikan Naruto. Bahkan semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi… aku pikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi… aku pikir aku telah kehilanganmu, Naruto-_kun_…"

Butuh usaha keras agar Naruto bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan mati, Hinata-_chan_… Aku akan selalu disini…"

Seakan baru tersadar, Hinata melepas pelukkannya dan agak menjauh. Pipinya mulai merona. Lalu baru sadar kalau sang pujaan hati kini membutuhkan—_sangat membutuhkan_—perawatan, Hinata berkata pada Kakashi, "_Sensei_, bisakah aku meminta tolong untuk memanggilkan Sakura atau tim medis lainnya?"

"Tentu." Kakashi langsung menghilang—lebih tepatnya berlari—dengan sangat cepat.

"Naruto-_kun_, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau merasakan kesakitan?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Kening Hinata berkerut. Tubuh bersimbah darah, penuh luka seperti itu ia bilang tidak sakit?

"Tidak. Setelah mengetahui kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Obito, aku sangat senang, Hinata-_chan_… akhirnya kehidupan damai akan segera terwujud di dunia shinobi ini…"

Hinata tersenyum penuh makna. Ia sangat senang Naruto bisa mewujudkan mimpi semua orang, yaitu membuat perdamaian.

Tim medis langsung datang dan segera berlari ke arah mereka. Sakura langsung mengobati Naruto. Setelah pengobatan selesai, Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"_BAKA_! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini!? Mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri dan melawan dua musuh yang sangat kuat seperti itu!"

"Sakura-_chan_… aku tau, aku tau. Bagaimanapun akulah incaran mereka, jadi aku harus melindungi semua orang."

Sakura menangis di pundak Naruto. Ia sangat terharu atas aksi heroik—atau bisa dibilang gila—dari Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata, "Selamat atas kemenanganmu dan selamat datang kembali."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku kembali… kembali dari kematian…"

Semua orang di sekitar mereka bersorak untuk Naruto. Tapi baru sebentar, cahaya terang menyelimuti Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang. Semua orang terdiam.

"Naruto?" Sakura tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau Naruto menghilang!

"NARUTO!?"

**Di dunia virtual, Alfheim Online, tahun 2026, di dalam sebuah **_**dungeon**_** lantai 67, di dalam New Aincrad…**

"Asuna! Kita _switch_ setelah ini!" seru seorang lelaki berambut _spike_ berwarna hitam legam pada seorang wanita berambut biru muda.

"_Ok_!"

Lelaki itu menebas monter tengkorak tersebut dan berseru, "_SWITCH_!"

Wanita itu, dengan _rapier_-nya, ia menebas monster itu berkali-kali dan HP monster itu menjadi _zero_.

"Serangan yang bagus Asuna!" kata lelaki itu.

"Tidak juga, Kirito-_kun_, ini berkat taktik yang kau buat."

Lelaki itu, Kirito, tersenyum pada pacarnya itu, Asuna.

"Maaf karena merusak suasana kalian, tapi kami benar-benar jadi tidak berguna sekarang," kata seorang perempuan berambut kuning dikuncir kuda.

"Lyfa-_san_! Kami tidak bermaksud begitu!" Asuna mencoba menjelaskan pada Lyfa, perempuan ber-ras Sylph.

"Kami sepertinya datang dengan sia-sia," kata Sinon. Cait Syth berambut putih dan pengguna panah itu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Sinon-_san_, kau juga? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah, Asuna-_san_… Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Kalian berdua—Asuna-_san_ dan Kirito-_san_—adalah _player_ terkuat sepanjang SAO dan ALO," kata Cait Syth berambut coklat, Silica dengan naga kecil birunya, Pina.

"Maaf, aku bukan yang terkuat, ada Heathclif di atasku kalau soal yang terkuat," koreksi Kirito dengan wajah… datar?

"Tapi Heathclif itu _game_ _master_, Kirito, dia, tentu saja menggunakan seluruh _skill_ yang benar-benar bagus karena dia _game_ _master_," kata Klein. Pria berambut merah ini sangat tau tentang perbedaan kekuatan Kirito dan Heathclif.

"Dan kau mengalahkan _game master_ itu, Kirito-_kun_," ucap Sinon dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Uuh… sudah kuduga kalau Sinon diberitahu." Kirito menatap wajah-wajah di sampingnya—yang pasti sedang menghindari _death glare_ Kirito—dan dengan suara yang sangat tajam ia berkata, "Sudah kuduga kalian lah yang memberitahu. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menjaga rahasia sedikit sih?"

"Karena _Yuusha-sama_ sangat asyik untuk dikerjain," kata Lisbeth dengan cekikikan.

"_Liz_, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

"_Hai hai…_"

Mereka sangat tau mengapa Kirito tidak suka dipanggil _Yuusha_. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia tidak suka ada yang memanggilnya begitu. Dia sudah menyelesaikan peran Kirito dari SAO dan akan meninggalkan masa lalu itu. Ia bahkan me-_reset_ seluruh datanya saat ALO diperbarui.

_Back to story!_

Saat mereka betujuh—plus satu naga dan satu _navigation_ _pixie_—memasuki salah satu _dungeon_ lagi, tapi belum sempat mereka masuk, tubuh Kirito dikelilingi cahaya dan menghilang. Tentu saja teman-temannya bingung dan panik!

"KIRITO!?" seru semuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku berhalusinasi atau apa? Kenapa aku melihat Kirito-_kun_ menghilang?" tanya Asuna bertubi-tubi dan tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. "Yui-_chan_? Yui-_chan_?"

Krik krik krik…

Mata Asuna membulat. Kirito menghilang. Yui juga menghilang. "KAZUTO-_KUN_!"

Tepat saat itu ada tubuh—ada orang—yang jatuh di depan mereka. Lelaki dengan rambut kuning _spike_, baju oranye-hitam, dan ada bandana hitam dengan lambang di dahinya.

"Aduh, duh, duh… Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku seperti di _teleport_ paksa-_dattebayo_?" Seolah baru menyadari ada orang-orang yang memandanginya, Lelaki itu bertanya, "kalian siapa?"

Asuna, yang sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi, menarik kerah baju lelaki itu dan berteriak di depannya, "Aku yang harus bertanya! Kenapa Kazuto-_kun_ tiba-tiba menghilang dan kau datang!?"

Melihat sahabatnya sedang labil karena dua orang yang dicintainya menghilang entah berantah, Lisbeth menarik kedua lengan Asuna.

"Asuna! Kumohon tenanglah sedikit, ya?" pinta Lisbeth.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, RIKA!? Kazuto-_kun_ dan Yui-_chan_ menghilang!"

"Asuna-_san_… tolong tenanglah…" ucap Lyfa dengan gemetaran. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga panik. "Aku tau seperti apa perasaanmu, Asuna-_san_… Aku juga merasakannya. Aku yakin _Nii-chan_ dan Yui akan baik-baik saja."

Asuna melihat tubuh Lyfa yang bergetar itu dan ia menenangkan dirinya. "Maafkan aku…"

"Jadi… siapa kau ini, tuan berambut kuning?" tanya Klein pada lelaki itu.

**Di dunia shinobi…**

"Naruto-_kun_?" ucap Hinata, mulai kehilangan harapan. Ia melihatnya sendiri. Naruto yang tiba-tiba bercahaya lalu menghilang. Hal itu tentunya berhasil membuat para shinobi yang tadi melihat kejadian tersebut menjadi panik _bin_ khawatir.

Tiba-tiba saja dari ketinggian 45 meter, mereka mendengar suara. Suara laki-laki yang sedang berteriak. Saat mereka mengadahkan kepala mereka, yang mereka lihat adalah sosok laki-laki yang jatuh dari langit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**BRUUUK!**

Suara yang benar-benar luar biasa. Mereka takut kalau-kalau laki-laki itu tidak bisa bertahan hidup.

"Aduuh-duh-duh… Itu benar-benar sakit. Aku yakin aku pasti berada di surga kalau aku ini bukan tubuh _virtual_." Lelaki itu berusaha bangkit dan menyebabkan shinobi-shinobi itu berkumpul.

Lelaki itu berambut hitam dengan wajah sedikit feminin, berbaju hitam dan berjubah hitam dengan dua pedang di belakangnya.

"Emm… kalian siapa?" tanya lelaki itu dengan tampang tak berdosa. '_EH? Dimana Asuna dan yang lain!?_'

* * *

**Yahoo minna!**

**Ketemu Sherry lagi deh...**

**Sherry meminta maaf untuk fanfict gila ini. nggak ada yang bayangin kan SAO crossover Naruto? yaaa... Author ini memang gila imajinasinya.**

**Padahal masih ada fanfict yang belum selesai, yaitu tentang SAO, tapi Sherry sudah membuat fict lagi. maafkan Sherry yaa~**

**Karena Sherry terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah, maka dua fanfict ini akan saya lanjutkan kalau memang Sherry sanggup. kalau nggak, yaaa... terpaksa Sherry harus hapus.**

**Please Review this~**

**Review kalian menentukan fict ini akan Sherry lanjutkan atau tidak~**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto in 2026!

**Maaf Sherry lama updatenya~ (baru kemarin ding)**

**Dan setelah chap ini, Sherry akan menghilang selama seminggu karena ujian yang menanti Sherry.**

**WARNING! Kemungkinan di dalam chap ini akan banyak typo nya. Karena Sherry mengerjakan chap ini ngebut~**

**Happy RnR~**

"Mmmm… jadi biar aku simpulkan," kata Lyfa dengan telunjuk di depan keningnya dan sedang menutuk-nutuk keningnya itu. "Namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ninja dari desa yang bernama Konohagakure dan kau adalah _jinchuuriki_ dari Kyuubi."

"Mm…" Naruto bergumam sambil melihat ke arah orang-orang bersayap seperti peri itu.

"Dan setelah kau mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito yang berarti mengakhiri perang dunia shinobi keempat, kau tau-tau saja berpindah ke sini?" lanjut Lyfa. Naruto mengangguk kembali. "_USOOO_!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Lyfa-_san_… Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa berada disini. Sebelumnya, aku sedang terbujur lemas dan Hinata-_chan_ menangisiku dan Sakura datang lalu mengobatiku!" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit memelas.

"Lalu dimana _Nii_—eh, Kirito-_kun_?" tanya Lyfa lagi.

"Aku tidak tau."

"…"

"…"

"Tunggu! Kalau kau ada disini, jangan bilang kalau Kirito-kun ter-teleportasi ke duniamu, Uzumaki-_kun_?" tanya Asuna dengan wajah agak tenang.

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti akar permasalahannya.

'**Bocah, biarkan aku memakai tubuhmu dulu'** Terdengar suara yang sangat besar dalam diri Naruto.

'Kurama? Untuk apa?'

'**Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada mereka. Aku sebenarnya sangat malas meladeni mereka, tapi aku lama-lama sebal melihat muka mereka.'**

Naruto membiarkan Kurama—Kyuubi—untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Asuna dan yang lainnya terdiam dengan perasaan khawatir juga penasaran. Penasaran karena lelaki berambut kuning ini—ngomong-ngomong—tidak memiliki sayap. _Wait_! Kenapa mereka baru menyadari kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki sayap padahal ini di dalam ALO? Jangan katakan kalau Naruto adalah _program_ _system_ seperti Yui saat di SAO. Tapi ia bilang kalau ia adalah seorang ninja. _Eh? Ninja?_

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto—yang sejak tadi menutup mata—kini telah membuka matanya dan mengejutkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mata biru _sapphire_ itu berubah menjadi warna merah terang.

"Hei bocah! Dengarkan aku! Aku adalah Kyuubi, _bijuu_ yang mendiami tubuh bocah ini, Naruto. Aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian tentang situasi ini." Naruto—Kurama yang benar—dengan angkuh dan santainya mengatakan, "Perang shinobi keempat telah selesai dan bocah ini kelebihan muatan _chakra_ yang dimilikinya. Karena kelebihan muatan itulah ia men-_teleport_ dirinya ke masa depan. Tanpa kami sadari, ada yang ikut campur tangan dan menyebabkan, Naruto ke dunia ini, dan seorang lagi dari dunia ini ke dunia shinobi."

"Entah mengapa aku jadi mengingat _Asas Black_," kata Sinon tiba-tiba. _Woi, kenapa malah inget sama pelajaran Fisika?_

"Q lepas sama dengan Q terima. Benar juga!" kata Lizbeth menyetujui pendapat Sinon_. Lhoh? Masih mau mengingat pelajaran Fisika? Author lagi sebel sama Fisika nih! Jangan lanjutkan!_

"Jadi maksudmu Kirito-_kun_ terjebak di dunia-shinobi-yang-kau-maksud itu?" tanya Asuna mengkonfirmasi lagi. Ia berharap ini semua mimpi.

"Benar. Dan aku mengharapkan kalau kalian bekerja sama dengan kami."

"Kerjasama?"

"Aku akan men-_teleport_ Naruto ke dunia nyata. Aku tau kalau ini bukan dunia nyata. Selama di dunia kalian, aku berharap kalian akan membantu bocah ini kembali ke dunia shinobi. Dan aku sangat mengharapkan pengembalian secepatnya."

"Kenapa cepat-cepat?" tanya Silica dengan tampang tidak berdosanya.

"Aku sudah memberitahukanmu kan, bocah, perang dunia shinobi keempat baru saja usai. Bocah ini, Naruto Uzumaki, yang mengalahkan dua musuh terkuat sehingga bila bocah ini menghilang, maka akan menyebabkan kerusuhan dimana-mana. Terlebih bocah ini akan segera diangkat menjadi Hokage."

"APA!?" jerit Naruto—yang asli—saat mendengar ucapan Kurama. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku, Kurama!"

'**Che! Kau mendengar semuanya!'** ucap Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

"Aku selalu mendengarnyaa!" seru Naruto dengan marah, kesal, dongkol, dan perasaan lainnya.

Asuna dan yang lainnya melongo sejadi-jadinya. Keperibadian Naruto berubah. Awalnya ceria dan lembut, lalu menjadi angkuh, sombong, dan suka memerintah, lalu menjadi marah-marah dan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan men-_teleport_ diriku kembali!" seru Naruto dengan terburu-buru.

'**Dasar bocah! Kalau kau lakukan itu, aku yakin tubuhmu akan hancur'**

"HEH!? Kenapa!?"

'**Tubuhmu sudah terlalu lelah, bocah! Berapa banyak **_**chakra**_** yang telah kau keluarkan heh? Pokoknya, dengan bantuan **_**chakra**_**ku, aku akan mengirimmu ke dunia nyata mereka.'**

Mata Naruto berubah menadi mata merah. "Aku akan men-_teleport_ bocah berisik ini ke dunia kalian. Tolong kalian secepatnya kembali ke dunia kalian, karena sepertinya aku akan membuat kerusuhan di dunia maya ini."

Naruto—atau bisa dibilang Kurama—menyeringai dengan mengerikan. Mereka sadar kalau yang dikatakan Kyuubi itu bukan bercanda. Dan tiba-tiba saja aura Naruto berwarna oranye dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto menghilang.

Saat semuanya masih melongo ria, tiba-tiba terdengar _system announcement_.

"_**Pada seluruh **_**player**_**, **_**system**__**error**_** terdeteksi. **_**System**__**maintenance**_** akan segera diaktifkan. Seluruh **_**player**_** harap segera **_**log**__**out**_** dalam waktu 10 menit. Sekali lagi, pada seluruh **_**player**_**, **_**system**__**error**_** terdeteksi. **_**System**__**maintenance**_** akan segera diaktifkan. Seluruh **_**player**_** harap segera **_**log**__**out**_** dalam waktu 10 menit."**_

Hening…

"_WHAAAAT_!?" seru Klein saat _system announcement_ selesai.

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan Uzumaki-_san_ ada benarnya. Ia telah membuat eror ALO," ucap Silica dengan memeluk Pina.

"Ayo kita _log_ _out_ di penginapan," kata Asuna. "Kita harus cepat. Menurut Kyuubi-_san_ katakan, Uzumaki-_kun_ akan di-_teleport_ ke dunia nyata, dunia kita. Menurut firasatku, ia akan ada di samping kita. Di Dicey Café."

Mereka terbang dan menggunakan crystal berwarna biru untuk teleport ke lantai 50 dan langsung _log_ _out_ bersamaan. Saat mereka berhasil _log_ _out_ dan kesadaran mereka telah kembali ke dunia nyata, mereka melihat wajah Agil—pria berbadan besar dan berkepala botak itu—sedang pucat-pucatnya. Mereka menyadari apa yang membuat pria bertubuh besar itu pucat pasi. Di hadapan mereka, ada seorang lelaki berambut kuning, berbaju oranye-hitam, memakai bandana berwarna hitam dengan suatu lambing diatasnya yang ada di dahinya sedang… _WHAT_!? Berdiri di langit-langit!?

"A, a, a, a, a, a, a, apa yang k, kau lakukan diatas sana!?" tanya Asuna pucat pasi juga.

"Kalian lama! Aku menunggu kalian sambil sedikit bermain-main." Naruto '_turun'_ dari langit-langit dan memandangi orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya itu dengan senyuman khas dirinya.

"A, Asuna… kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya Agil masih berwajah pucat.

"Sedikit."

Setelah kejiwaan(?) Agil bisa terselamatkan, ia mulai bercerita.

"Tadi pas café sedang sepi-sepinya, tau-tau saja Kiri, eh bukan, tubuh Kazuto bersinar dan ia menghilang." Rahang Asuna mengeras. "Lalu kupikir ada masalah apa, aku buru-buru mengambil AmuSphere dan saat mau _log_ _in_, aku melihat ada sinar dan cowok itu duduk di kursi Kazuto. Saat itu aku masih tidak mempercayai pengelihatanku dan aku tetap terdiam. Lalu beberapa saat setelahnya, ia naik ke dinding dan berdiri di langit-langit. Itu benar-benar membuatku jantungan."

"Hahaha… maaf karena membuatmu terkejut!" ucap Naruto seperti tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya. "Kenapa kalian bisa terkejut seperti itu hanya karena melihatku berdiri di langit-langit?"

"Tentu saja, _BAKA_! Mana ada orang yang bisa berdiri di dinding, apalagi di langit-langit!" seru Lyfa—a.k.a Kirigaya Suguha—dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

"Ada, Suguha-_chan_," kata Lisbeth—a.k.a Shinozaki Rika—dengan wajah serius. "Kakakmu itu bisa berlari di dinding."

"_What_!?" seru Suguha tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya.

"Waktu itu aku dan Kirito terjebak di dalam _trap_ atau _dungeon_ dan tidak bisa keluar. Saat itu Kirito dengan ide gilanya—berlari di dinding—berhasil mencapai setengah jalan dan akhirnya jatuh."

"Itu kan di Sword Art Online, Rika-_san_…" kata Silica ikut menimbrung.

Naruto tertawa melihat kawan-kawan barunya itu. Setelah selesai, ia menghadap ke arah Agil dan mengatakan, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal-_dattebayo_!"

"Ah… namaku Andrew Gilbert Mills. Salam kenal juga, Uzumaki-san…" kata Agil—a.k.a Andrew. _Perjanjian, karena Author sangat malas menggunakan nama yang ribet seperti milik Agil, aku akan memanggilnya Agil saja. Toh juga namanya __**A**__ndrew __**Gil**__bert._

"An… dureu?" Naruto mencoba untuk mengeja nama Agil.

"Panggil saja Agil kalau kau mau. Mereka selalu memanggilku itu."

"Agil-_san_. Baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku bertanya lebih lanjut, Uzumaki-_kun_?" tanya Asuna seperti mau menginterogasi seseorang.

"Panggil saja Naruto, emm…"

"Asuna. Yuuki Asuna."

"Panggil saja Naruto, Asuna," kata Naruto dengan senyuman cerianya.

Cowok ini sangat mudah beradaptasi dan berteman dengan siapapun.

"Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_, aku ingin bertanya, kapan, err, maksudku tahun berapa kau berasal?"

"Tahun? Emm… tahun XXX," jawabnya dengan ringan, membuat melongo. Tiga digit angka untuk tahun Naruto berasal _(Author nggak tau Naruto itu berasal dari tahun kapan. Asal nulis aja. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Karena takut salah, Author gila imajinasi ini menggunakan variable X)_. Naruto berasal dari tahun yang hanya tiga digit angka itu? Sekarang ini tahunnya sudah empat digit angka dan ini sudah mau mencapai abad 21 setengah!

"Kau serius? Ini tahun 2026 lho!" kata Sinon—Asada Shino—dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau yang kusebutkan itu tahun aku berasal."

Hening…

"Emm… sudahlah. Aku akan bertanya lagi, Naruto-_kun_," kata Asuna menyudahi keheningan panjang itu. Naruto mengangguk. "Sekarang kau berumur berapa?"

"Delapan belas tahun."

"Umurmu delapan belas!? Kau terlalu tinggi untuk dikatakan delapan belas! Beda seperti delapan belas kita!" ucap Shino dengan sedikit menyindir Asuna dan Rika.

"Maaf karena diriku masih terlalu muda untuk dikatakan delapan belas," ucap Asuna dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Kau berasal dari Konohagakure kan? Seperti apa itu?" tanya Rika tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya yang sedang jengkel.

"Desa yang ramai. Dikelilingi oleh tebing dan hutan," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kau tadi menyebutkan tentang Hokage. Apa itu Hokage, Naruto-_san_?" tanya Silica—Ayano Keiko—dengan polosnya.

"Hokage itu kepala desa Konohagakure. Emm… bisa dibilang orang yang berada di puncak. Kekuatannya sangat luar biasa hebat dan sangat dikagumi oleh banyak orang. Aku sangat bercita-cita menjadi Hokage!" kata Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"Jadi Naruto-_san_ akan menjadi seorang Hokage? Itu sangat luar biasa! Selamat ya!"

"He he… sayangnya aku malah terjebak di masa depan."

Hening…

"AAARGH! Aku ingat! Aku terjebak disini karena pria tua itu!" seru Naruto dengan amat sangat marah.

'**Kau akhirnya mengingatnya, bocah!'**

"Kau sudah tau, tapi tidak memberitahukanku, Kurama!"

'**Khe he… aku hanya ingin mengetahui berapa lama kau bisa mengingatnya kembali'**

"Naruto-_san_, siapa yang kau sebut dengan pria tua itu?" tanya Keiko.

Saat itu juga pintu café terbuka dan terdengar suara bahwa ada pelanggan. Naruto begitu melihat orang yang masuk, langsung terkejut, senang, dan berbagai ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Ya… Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto…" kata lelaki berambut kuning itu.

"Ya, benar-benar lama. Lama bagimu, _Tou-san_…" kata Naruto.

HEEEEH!?

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Naruto langsung mendekati ayahnya itu dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, _Tou-san_? Mengirimku ke masa depan!?"

Lelaki itu—Namikaze Minato—tersenyum dengan cara yang anaknya sering lakukan.

"Bukan aku, Naruto. Aku hanya berada disana sesaat sebelum kau datang ke masa depan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku bukan _Tou-san_-mu lagi."

"Eh?"

"Aku ini reinkarnasi ayahmu. Seharusnya aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun dari kejadian masa lalu, tapi karena ada seseorang yang men-teleport dirimu ke masa depan, aku mengingatnya dan aku muncul waktu itu."

"Jadi… bukan Tou-san yang men-_teleport_ aku?"

Minato mengangguk. Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang.

"Namikaze-_san_?"

Minato langsung menoleh ke sumber suara—_wait_? Kenapa jadi gaje beneran?—dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat panjang.

"Oh, Yuuki Asuna, benar bukan?" tanya Minato mengkonfirmasi.

"Benar."

"Wah… benar-benar mengejutkan bisa bertemu denganmu, Asuna-_san_…"

"Eh? Asuna, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Rika dengan kebingungan. Naruto pun juga sama bingungnya.

"Emm… biar kukenalkan. Dia ini sahabat ayahku, Namikaze Minato-_san_. Namikaze-_san_ telah membantu banyak pada ayahku selama ini," kata Asuna.

"HEEEE!? _Tou-san_!"

"Sudahlah… ini sudah tidak penting lagi. Ceritakan padaku, seperti apa kondisinya saat ini," ucap Minato pada Naruto.

Lalu Naruto menceritakan segalanya pada ayahnya itu. Mulai dari kemenangannya—yang ngomong-ngomong itu lagi nggak penting—hingga ia datang ke dunia virtual.

"Jadi begitu…"

"Saat Uzumaki-kun datang, teman kami, Kirigaya Kazuto menghilang. Kata Kyuubi-_san_, Kazu—Kirigaya-_san_ terlempar ke dunia shinobi," ucap Asuna dengan tangan bergetar.

Minato berfikir agak lama. Ini membuat suasana mencekam diantara mereka.

"Apakah…" Asuna dan yang lain langsung memperhatikan Minato. "ada yang spesial dari Kirigaya Kazuto?"

Semuanya terdiam. Spesial? Dalam apa?

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Kirigaya Kazuto. Dimana?" kata Minato sambil mengingat-ingat. "AA! Aku ingat! Kirigaya Kazuto yang kau katakan itu jangan bilang Kirito, _Yuusha_ dari _death game_ Sword Art Online?"

Untung Kazuto tidak ada di sini. Begitu ia tau kalau ada orang yang memanggilnya Yuusha, ia pasti _bad mood_.

"Benar." Asuna bingung, kenapa Minato bisa mengetahui itu.

"Ayahmu pernah bercerita padaku—" ucap Minato seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Asuna mengatakan, "—kalau anaknya berhasil selamat dua kali berkat bantuan Kirigaya Kazuto. Dan ia pernah bilang kalau kau akan ditunangkan dengan Kirigaya Kazuto."

Tentu hal ini membuat Asuna tercengang. Ayahnya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya tentang hal ini. Apalagi Suguha. Ia lebih tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan di dengarnya.

"Aku yakin karena dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, ia terlempar ke masa lalu yang kita katakana dunia shinobi."

"Lalu bagaimana cara agar aku bisa pulang, _Tou-san_?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau. Kyuubi, kau bisa mendengarkanku kan? Aku ingin bicara padamu!"

'**Che! **_**Yondaime**_** selalu saja seperti itu. Bocah! Biarkan aku memakai tubuhmu!'**

Tanpa banyak cincong(?) Kurama mengambil tubuh Naruto. Mata biru _sapphire_ Naruto berubah menjadi merah _ruby_(?).

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Kyuubi no Kitsune_." Minato memasang wajah serius bila berhadapan dengan Kurama.

"He? Tidak terlalu lama juga aku bertemu denganmu, _Yondaime_."

"Sekarang beritahu alasanmu mengapa Kirigaya Kazuto bisa terlempar ke dunia shinobi!"

"Kau ini tidak bisa berbasa-basi, he, _Yondaime_?" kata Naruto—Kurama—dengan sedikit mengejek. "Aku tidak tau apa persisnya, tapi bocah hitam itu memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang sangat bagus. Bocah itu memang bukan ninja yang memiliki chakra luar biasa, tapi kemampuannya itu yang menyebabkan seseorang membawanya datang ke dunia shinobi."

"Kau tidak bisa men-_teleport_ Naruto dan Kirigaya-_san_?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak bisa. Chakra ku sudah dipakai bocah ini untuk menghadapi Madara dan Obito Uchiha. Bocah ini sudah kelelahan dan tidak memiliki chakra yang tersisa. Tubuhnya juga penuh luka. Untungnya ninja medis sudah mengobati luka-luka nya. Kalau tidak, aku yakin saat bocah ini di teleportasi, ia akan hancur."

"Cara lainnya?"

Asuna dan yang lainnya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Kurama.

"Tidak ada."

Asuna dan yang lain langsung lemas. Tidak pernah membayangkan kalau pemain terkuat dan orang yang dicintainya terjebak di dunia yang siapapun tidak bisa mencapainya.

"Tapi… dalam seminggu, aku yakin bocah ini sudah berhasil mengumpulkan chakranya lagi. Jadi bocah ini bisa kembali dan bocah hitam itu bisa kembali juga."

"SEMINGGU!?" seru Asuna. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan berpisah dari Kazuto, orang yang sangat ia cintai itu selama seminggu.

"Kau bercanda, Kyuubi. Naruto adalah ninja yang memiliki chakra besar. Dalam waktu dua hari ia akan mengumpulkan chakranya kembali," ucap Minato. Ia tau kalau Asuna pasti akan menangis karena mengetahui ia tak bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya selama seminggu.

"Kau sudah lupa, heh, _Yondaime_? Chakra Naruto itu asalnya dari aku. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak chakra hanya karena menghadapi Madara dan Obito Uchiha."

Setelah berdebat sedikit dengan Kurama, _Yellow_ _Flash_ itu menyerah. Ia tahu batasan chakra semua ninja. Ia juga tahu batasan chakra _jinchuuriki_.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan kesadaran bocah ini." Mata merah itu berubah menjadi mata biru _sapphire_. "Bagaimana? Apa ada caranya?"

"Kau harus menunggu seminggu, Naruto."

"APAAA!?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto," kata Minato sambil menarik pintu café itu.

"_Tou-san_! Apakah…" Minato melihat ke arah Naruto. "Apakah _Kaa-san_ ada di dunia ini?"

Minato tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Apa kau akan tinggal bersama kami? Kau bisa bermain dengan 'Naruto' kami."

"Hehe, jadi aku seperti kakaknya?"

"Bisa dikatakan, kau itu dia."

"EH? Maksud _Tou-san_ Naruto itu reinkarnasiku? EEH? Aku kan belum mati!"

"BERCANDA!" seru Minato sambil tertawa. "Jadi kau mau menginap di rumah kami?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia memang sangat merindukan ibunya itu, tapi ia tak mau menjadi pengganggu di keluarga baru mereka. Ia bukan seseorang dari dunia ini.

"Tidak, _Tou-san_. Kapan-kapan saja aku akan main kesana."

Minato mengangguk lalu matanya menatap mata chestnut Asuna, "Asuna-_san_, aku mohon bantuanmu untuk menjaga Naruto selama seminggu. Ia tak tau apapun tentang dunia ini."

"Baik, Namikaze-_san_." Asuna tersenyum. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran Minato. Sama seperti ia mengkhawatirkan Kazuto yang ada di dunia shinobi.

"Tou-_san_! Aku ini sudah delapan belas tahun!"

Minato tertawa dan meninggalkan Dicey Café. Suasanapun jadi sepi.

"Mmm… jadi Uzumaki-_kun_ akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Suguha pada Asuna.

"Namikaze-_san_ memintaku untuk menjaganya, jadi Naruto-_kun_ akan tinggal di rumahku," jawab Asuna dengan santainya.

"Apakah… orangtuamu tidak masalah?" tanya Naruto. Benar-benar mengejutkan kan? "Karena yang akan menginap di rumahmu itu seorang laki-laki lho."

"Keluargaku sudah mengenal Namikaze-_san_ sejak dulu. Aku rasa mereka pasti memperbolehkan kalau tau Namikaze-_san_ butuh bantuan mereka."

"Asuna! Aku akan menginap di rumahmu kalau begitu!" seru Rika dengan semangat. "

"Aku juga, Asuna-_san_," kata Keiko. "Habisnya aku penasaran dengan dunia shinobi yang Naruto-_san_ katakan."

"Aku… maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa," kata Suguha dengan nada menyesal.

"Ada apa, Suguha-_chan_?" tanya Asuna dengan khawatir.

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada _Okaa-san_ tentang _Nii-chan_. Aku tidak yakin kalau _Okaa-san_ akan tenang saja. Aku takut kalau _Okaa-san_ akan bersedih bila mengetahui _Nii-chan_ pergi lagi, seperti empat tahun yang lalu…"

Hening…

Mereka tau kalau hal ini akan menyebabkan kesedihan. Mereka tahu betapa perihnya hal itu. Tapi mereka akan berusaha untuk membawa pulang Kazuto.

"Suguha-_chan_… aku akan menenangkan _Okaa-sama_."

"Asuna-san… Terimakasih telah membantuku… Asuna-_neechan_…" Suguha menggoda Asuna. Dan saat itu pula Asuna wajahnya memerah. Lucu sekali bukan?

**TSUZUKU~**


	3. Chapter 3: Kazuto in Shinobi world!

_**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, memfavorite fanfiction ini. Sherry sangat terharu. Maaf kalau update nya lama. Ini dikarenakan UAS yang berlangsung 2 minggu. Dan kalau ada typo(s) di chapter ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**_

**Sherry own neither Naruto nor Sword Art Online.**

.

.

**Chapter 3: Kazuto in Shinobi world!**

"Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Kirito—Kirigaya Kazuto—dengan heran. Seharusnya ia bersama Asuna dan yang lain, tapi kenapa ia malah berada disini?

"Kau siapa!? Mata-mata!?" seru shinobi yang ada disana sambil menunjukkan kunai mereka. Kalau Kazuto adalah seorang mata-mata, maka mereka akan bersiap untuk membunuhnya.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Kazuto dengan takut-takut. "Mata-mata? Apa maksudnya? Dan ini sekarang dimana?"

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam menghadangi para shinobi dan berkata, "Orang ini bukan mata-mata. Ia tidak memiliki chakra seperti kita!"

"Hinata benar. Laki-laki itu tak memiliki chakra seperti kita," kata Kakashi sambil membuka mata sharingannya. Ia tak bisa melihat chakra di dalam tubuh laki-laki hitam itu.

"Kalau Nona Hinata dan Kakashi mengatakan itu, aku yakin memang benar." Shinobi yang lain langsung setuju.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan apapun yang diteriakan Hinata dan yang lainnya saat ia memukul laki-laki berjubah hitam itu. Laki-laki itu sampai terpental sejauh sepuluh meter dan menabrak batu besar dan… batu itu… HANCUR!

"Sakura!" pekik Hinata saat melihat sosok laki-laki hitam itu menabrak batu besar. Hinata langsung berlari ke arah laki-laki tersebut dan memastikan bahwa laki-laki tersebut masih hidup.

"Aduh-duh-duh… baru saja jatuh dari langit, sekarang aku kena tonjok seorang PEREMPUAN!?" seru Kazuto dengan gusar.

"_Daijobu no desuka?_" tanya Hinata dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Kazuto memperhatikan perempuan berambut indigo itu dengan seksama dan ia menolak untuk dibantu seorang wanita.

"Hn." _Lah? Kenapa jadi kayak Sasuke?_

Kazuto berdiri dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ sedang menghampiri mereka—lebih tepatnya menghampiri Kazuto—dengan wajah yang sangat marah. Kazuto dengan sangat sigap untuk menerima dan membalas serangan itu. Saat Sakura sudah siap untuk memukul—menonjok—Kazuto, sebuah suara mengalihkannya.

"Sakura! Sudah cukup!" seru seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan memakai baju putih dengan dada bidangnya yang terbuka.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Lelaki, yang dipanggil Sasuke, itu mendatangi perempuan berambut _pink_ itu dan menarik lengannya dengan lembut. Ia melakukan itu karena ia sangat yakin kalau tangan perempuan yang sangat ia rindukan itu akan menonjok laki-laki berbaju hitam itu dan akan membuatnya masuk ke rumah sakit. Ia tahu kalau laki-laki itu tidak memiliki chakra seperti semua orang yang ada disini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, Sakura? Dimana Naruto-_baka_ itu?"

"Naruto menghilang, Sasuke-_kun_…" kata Sakura setelah jeda yang sangat lama. "Dan orang ini datang setelah Naruto menghilang."

"APA?!"

Walau Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai Naruto yang sangat berisik itu, tapi ia sangat peduli pada sahabatnya itu yang keras kepala ingin membawanya pulang. Dan sekarang ia telah membawanya pulang. Ia tahu kalau Naruto baru saja melawan dua Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa—dan sebenarnya Sasuke benci mengatakan hal itu—dan membawa kemenangan. Ia sangat tahu kalau tubuh Naruto penuh luka, ia menyadari itu karena mencium bau darah Naruto—_What!? Sasuke emangnya vampire?_—dan luka-luka itu sudah terbayarkan dengan kemenangannya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Kazuto yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Ia menyadari bahwa di belakang punggung Kazuto, ada dua pedang. Pedang?

"Jadi kau pemakai pedang, heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang… apalagi kalo bukan _stoic_?

Kazuto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. '_Pedang? Oh, oh… aku tau apa yang ia maksud. Mungkin tentang pedang besar panjang di belakangku'_. Kau salah, Kazuto, yang ada di belakangmu itu dua pedang berukuran biasa dengan berat yang luar biasa.

"Kau membawa pedang, apakah aku boleh mencoba kekuatanmu, hn?" kata Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kazuto, Sasuke mengambil pedang kusanaginya dan menyerang Kazuto.

Kazuto langsung menarik pedangnya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa pedang yang ia ambil bukanlah pedang Kirito dalam ALO. Itu adalah Elucidator miliknya di dalam SAO. Ya. Pedang hitam itu yang telah menemaninya untuk menyelesaikan SAO.

Dengan mata yang sangat cekatan, ia melihat pakaian yang dipakainya. Jubah hitam seperti yang ia gunakan saat pertarungan terakhirnya. Ia merasa kalau pedangnya yang satunya ada di belakangnya—karena ia merasa punggungnya masih memiliki beban berat. Dan ternyata benar! Pedang yang dibuat Lisbeth, Dark Repulser itu ada! Ia segera menarik pedangnya itu dan memblok serangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Bagus juga daya tahannya." Sasuke langsung mundur dan mengalirkan _chidori_-nya ke pedangnya.

'_Apa itu?'_ tanya Kazuto dalam hati. _'Pedangnya dikelilingi… listrik?'_

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau serius untuk melakukannya!? Kau bisa membunuhnya!" seru Sakura berusaha menghentikan orang yang ia sukai ini. Walau Sakura juga sangat tidak suka dengan lelaki berjubah hitam itu—karena… sahabatnya itu menghilang. Yah… sebenarnya, Sakura… jangan salahkan Kazuto. Kazuto bahkan tak tau dia terlempar ke masa lalu.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura dan mulai menyerang Kazuto. Kazuto menerka-nerka apakah ia masih bisa menggunakan _skill_ _Dual Blades_ miliknya itu. Ia mencoba konsentrasi dan akan memulai serangan _50-hit, Star Burst Stream_.

"_STAR BURST STREAM_!"

Semua tebasan yang dilakukan Kazuto mengenai Sasuke. 45 lagi… 30 lagi… 15… 8… 4… 2…1… Tebasan terakhir mengakhiri serangan Kazuto dan walau ada 20 tebasan yang bisa dihindari Sasuke, ia masih tidak bisa menghindari 30 tebasan. Tak pelak lagi kalau tubuhnya kini penuh luka dan darah mengucur. Padahal Sasuke masih belum mendaratkan pedangnya ke Kazuto, tapi dia sudah kalah. Lihat! Dia ini kan seorang Uchiha dengan keangkuhannya. Ia kalah oleh seorang lelaki misterius di DEPAN SHINOBI KONOHA!

Tanpa banyak cincong, Sakura langsung menghambur ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah jatuh terlentang. Darahnya mengalir kemana-mana. Kalau Sakura membiarkannya, bahkan kalau itupun Cuma 1 menit, Sasuke akan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura terisak karena ia membayangkan kalau cowok yang dicintainya ini akan pergi lagi. bahkan untuk selamanya. Ia langsung mengalirkan chakra penyembuhnya. Cahaya berwarna hijau yang menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke mulai beraksi. Sedikit demi sedikit, luka di tubuh Sasuke menghilang.

"Sakura, hentikan sekarang juga. Aku tidak butuh. Aku ini punya ular putih Orochimaru. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka ini." Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia punya ular putih Orochimaru yang bisa megobati luka-luka apapun, kecuali luka hati _#hajar Author yang galau ini._

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_… Kalau tidak segera diobati, kau tidak akan sembuh. Kumohon biarkan aku merawatmu terlebih dahulu." Sakura tetap berkeras kepala untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membiarkan gadis pink itu merawatnya.

Sementara itu, para shinobi terkejut melihat pertarungan tadi dan berbisik-bisik. "Uchiha Sasuke dikalahkan?! Oleh lelaki berpedang dua?!"

"A-a-a-a-ano…" suara lembut seorang perempuan di belakangnya membuat Kazuto menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna… perak?

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa namamu? Karena a-aku akan kesusahan u-untuk memangilmu."

Kazuto terdiam. Ia harus menggunakan nama yang mana? _ID player_-nya atau nama asli?

"Kirigaya. Kirigaya Kazuto," ucap Kazuto. Ia sudah memutuskan menggunakan nama aslinya.

"K-Kirigaya-_kun_… Bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa kau berada disini?" Kazuto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tak tau apapun yang terjadi dan bahkan ia tak tau siapa perempuan ini. "Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Mm… Hyuuga-_san_, aku tau kalau kau bingung, tapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku disini. Dan ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, sebuah suara menjawab, "Konohagakure."

Refleks Kazuto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua dengan dada yang… ehm… luar biasa besar.

"Konohagakure? Apa itu?" Kazuto berusaha untuk tidak menatap dada besar itu dan berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri ke masalah utama. "Apakah ini sebuah _game_ terbaru?"

"Bukan, Papa," suara anak kecil yang sangat familiar di telinga Kazuto menjawab, "Ini adalah dunia nyata, Papa. Lebih tepatnya seribu dua ratus tahun yang lalu."

Sebuah benda berukuran kecil melayang-layang di depan Kazuto. Ya, itu adalah Yui, _navigation pixie_ Kazuto di dalam ALO. Semua mata berusaha melihat seperti apa benda kecil yang bbisa berbicara itu. Lalu semuanya terkejut karena mereka melihat sosok yang sangat kecil. Berambut hitam dengan sayap dibelakang.

"Yui… Apa maksudnya? Lalu kenapa aku berpakaian seperti saat SAO?" Kazuto berusaha bersikap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Dengan kata lain, Papa, kita kembali ke masa lalu."

Dengan kalimat itu, Yui sukses membuat Papanya itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai Author yakin kalau seluruh dunia shinobi itu mendengar.

"Ta-tapi Yui… kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau bilang ini masa lalu? Jadi ini dunia nyata?"

"_Hai_, Papa. Yui yakin kalau Yui ikut kembali ke masa lalu karena saat Papa di-_teleport_, Yui ada di saku Papa. Emm… Apakah Papa ingin Yui kembali ke sosok semula?"

"Ya. Lebih baik kau kembali ke wujudmu, Yui…"

Yui langsung mengembalikan tubuhnya ke tubuh aslinya. Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam panjang dengan _dress_ putihnya muncul dihadapan para shinobi itu dan membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Siapa kalian ini sebenarnya?" tanya wanita berdada besar itu.

Yui tersenyum dan berkata, "Namaku Yui. Dan orang ini adalah Papa Yui, Kirigaya Kazuto. Kami berasal dari masa depan. Tahun 2026."

"MASA DEPAN!?"

"Dimana Naruto kalau begitu?!" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran. Ia sudah selesai meawat Sasuke sih jadi dia ingat tujuan awal ia memukul Kazuto.

"Naruto? Ah… kalau yang kamu maksud adalah lelaki berbaju oranye-hitam berambut kuning itu, dia ada di masa depan."

"APAA!?" teriak semuanya. Bahkan Kazuto juga ikut teriak.

"Kami bisa datang ke masa lalu karena Naruto-_san_. Ia tidak sengaja men-_teleport_ dirinya ke masa depan, tapi ada seseorang yang membuat Yui dan Papa terlempar ke masa lalu. Begitulah…" Yui tersenyum kembali saat melihat semua orang melongo.

"Sekarang Na-Naruto-_kun_ bersama siapa!?" seru Hinata. Ia sepertinya agak takut untuk kehilangan cowok yang ia sukai selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Yui yakin sekarang Naruto-_san_ sedang bersama Mama dan yang lainnya."

"Yui, apakah kau bisa menghubungi Asuna dan yang lain? Aku yakin sekarang mereka sedang mencari kita," pinta Kazuto.

"Maaf, Papa… Yui tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"_ID Player_ Mama dan yang lainnya… tidak sedang digunakan. ALO mengalami _System Maintenance_ selama satu minggu. Dan itu juga karena perbuatan Kyuubi-_san_."

"Kyuubi? Kau bisa tau?" tanya perempuan berdada besar.

"Maaf, Anda ini siapa?"

"Namaku Senju Tsunade. Aku Hokage kelima desa ini. Aku ingin tau kenapa kau bisa mengetahui Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi-_san_ memberitahuku sebagian besar kejadian yang ada di masa depan. Ia bilang, dalam waktu satu minggu, Naruto-_san_ akan mengembalikan kami ke masa depan dan ia akan kembali ke masa lalu," jawab Yui dengan polosnya.

"SATU MINGGU!? Apakah itu tidak terlalu lama!?" seru Tsunade. Ia sangat tidak senang mendengar berita ini. Apalagi ia sudah mempersiapkan pengangkatan Naruto sebagai Hokage keenam.

"Kyuubi-_san_ juga mengatakan kalau mereka baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia panggil _Yondaime_. Siapa itu, Tsunade-_san_?"

"_Yondaime_!? Kau yakin!?" seru Tsunade. Yui mengangguk. "Dia... Hokage keempat dan ayah dari Naruto."

"Siapa namanya, Senju-_san_?" tanya Kazuto tiba-tiba.

"Namikaze… Minato…"

"Namikaze Minato!? Jangan bilang yang kau maksud adalah pria berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru itu!?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Ia adalah sahabat dari ayah Asuna. Ah, yang aku maksud Asuna adalah pacarku." Kazuto agak merona saat mengatakan Asuna adalah pacarnya.

Hening. Mereka semua sedang berfikir. Hokage mereka yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk keselamatan desa itu sekarang sudah ber-reinkarnasi menjadi Namikaze Minato di masa depan. Dan ia bertemu dengan anaknya di masa depan!

"Baiklah, Kirigaya-_san_. Besok aku akan mendengarkan cerita lengkapnya. Kau akan tinggal di desa kami sementara waktu. Sampai Naruto bisa mengembalikanmu, kami akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya yang ada disini." Tsunade menoleh ke arah salah satu shinobi yang ada disana. Ia berkata pada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata _amethyst_, "Hiashi, aku berharap kau tidak keberatan bila Kirigaya-_san_ untuk sementara waktu tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Apakah kau menyetujuinya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak, Hokage-_sama_." Hyuuga Hiashi menjawab dengan penuh pengabdian. Selama ini clan Hyuuga sangat patuh dan mengabdi pada Negara Hi ini.

"Hm. Kalau begitu, karena kita sudah memenangkan perang ini, seharusnya kita akan berpesta merayakan keberhasilan ini, tapi karena Naruto, yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke enam tidak ada, kita akan merayakan keberhasilannya seminggu lagi. dan pada saat itu juga, aku, Senju Tsunade, sebagai Hokage ke lima, akan menyerahkan jabatanku pada Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Tsunade dengan sangat lantang. Para shinobi langsung bersorak. "Sekarang, BUBAR!"

Sekejap itu juga, shinobi-shinobi itu menghilang. Termasuk Tsunade.

Hyuuga Hiashi langsung menatap wajah anaknya. "Hinata, bisakah kau mengantarkan Kirigaya-_san_ ke rumah? Ayah harus ke kantor Hokage. Ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri bersama Hokage-_sama_."

Hinata mengangguk tanda ia setuju. Ia ingin sekali bertanya banyak hal pada laki-laki masa depan ini dan anak kecil berambut hitam itu. Seketika itu juga, Ayahnya menghilang.

Hinata langsung berbalik dan mata amethyst nya menemukan Kazuto sedang emm… apa ya istilahnya? Seperti menuliskan sesuatu di udara.

"Ada apa, Kirigaya-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan raut kebingungan.

"Papa sedang membuka _menu bar_. Mencoba untuk menghubungi Mama dan yang lainnya," jawab Yui. Ia tau kalau Ayahnya itu sedang kalut. Ia tak ingin orang-orang yang baru saja mereka temui merasakan amarah ayahnya itu.

"_Menu bar_? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Emm… susah untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi kata Kyuubi-_san_, mungkin hampir mirip dengan gulungan kertas yang kalian gunakan untuk mengambil barang-barang atau apalah itu namanya. Kata Kyuubi-_san_, saat ia sedang melihat ingatan Naruto-_san_, itu sama saja seperti gulungan kertas yang digunakan Tenten-_san_." Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Walau agak susah untuk mencerna perkataan dari masa depan, ia lumayan mengerti. "Hinata-_san_, bolehkah Yui bertanya?" Hinata mengangguk. "Tenten-_san_ itu siapa?"

**GUBRAK!**

Yui sudah mengatakan macam-macam tentang yang dikatakan Kyuubi, tapi ia tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud.

"Kau akan tau besok, Yui-_san_…"

Yui menganggukan kepalanya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Kazuto. Kazuto terlihat sangat putus asa. "Apakah tidak berhasil, Papa?"

"Sudah kucoba untuk menggunakan _ID Player_ Heathclif, _Game Master_ SAO, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. _Menu bar_ ini bahkan bisa keluar. Tapi disini adalah tubuh asliku. Sepertinya antara tubuh _virtual_ dengan tubuh asliku jadi menyatu."

"Jadi… Mama tidak bisa dihubungi?"

Kazuto menghela napas panjang yang putus asa. "Seperti yang kamu bilang, Yui. ALO mengalami _system_ _maintenance_ dan akan selesai dalam waktu satu minggu. Sepertinya kerusakan ini diperbuat oleh seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan tentang masa depan?" tanya Sakura. Ternyata Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pergi juga. Eh? Kenapa Author serasa mau mengusir SasuSaku?

Kazuto hanya terdiam. Ia sangat tidak menyukai berbicara panjang lebar. Jadi, karena Yui adalah anak yang perhatian terhadap orangtuanya(?), ia berkata, "Yui tau Papa tidak mau menjelaskan panjang. Biarkan Yui yang menjelaskannya."

Kazuto tersenyum pada anaknya di SAO dan ALO. Senyuman pertamanya sejak ia datang ke dunia shinobi. "_Arigatou_, Yui."

"_Douitashimashita_, Papa…" Yui tersenyum kepada Kazuto. Lalu wajahnya itu digantikan dengan wajah serius. "Seperti yang sudah Yui katakan sebelumnya. Kami berasal dari masa depan. Lebih tepatnya tahun 2026. Di sana sudah tidak ada yang namanya perang. Dan tak ada yang namanya kekuatan. Di sana hanya ada manusia biasa dengan otak mereka yang akan mengembangkan masa depan. Disana juga sudah tidak ada yang namanya Konohagakure ataupun desa lainnya. Yang ada adalah Negara Jepang. Dugaan, dulunya Jepang asalnya dari desa-desa di masa lalu yang berubah menjadi Negara besar."

"Lalu kau ini siapa, Yui-_chan_? Kenapa kau sangat tahu?" tanya Sakura. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan anak usia delapan tahun itu sangat mengeri banyak hal.

"Yui hanya sebuah _program_ yang _diciptakan_ oleh Kayaba Akihiko. Dengan kata lain Yui adalah AI," jawab Yui dengan tenang.

"Program? Diciptakan? Aku belum pernah mendengar ada yang bisa menciptakan manusia," ucap Hinata. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jelas saja dia hanya mendengarkan dengan wajah datar.

"Hinata-_san_, Sakura-_san_, di masa depan, tidak ada yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kalian. Jadi _mustahil_ kalau ada yang bisa menciptakan manusia. Yui adalah sebuah program. Dengan kata lain, Yui _bukanlah_ manusia, melainkan semacam _data_," jelas Yui.

"_Data_?"

"Benar. Yui hanyalah sebuah program yang berisikan data. Semuanya yang kalian lihat adalah palsu. Baik tubuh ini, maupun suara ini."

Saat wajah Yui sudah hampir seperti mau menangis, Kazuto membalutkan tangan Yui dengan tangannya lalu berkata, "kau ada disini. Kau bersama dengan Papa. Kau nyata, Yui. Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku yakin Asuna akan sedih kalau kau mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah anak pertama kami."

"_Hai_, Papa. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_."

"Apakah kau sudah lelah, Yui? Kalau kau sudah lelah, kau boleh berubah menjadi _pixie_ kembali dan duduk saja di pundakku."

"Bila Papa mengijinkan, Yui akan melakukannya." Seketika itu juga, cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Yui dan tubuhnya mengecil. Muncul sayap kecil di punggungnya. Ia terbang ke arah pundak Kazuto dan duduk disana.

"KAU MENJADI KECIL!" pekik Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hai. Inilah sebabnya Yui bukanlah seorang manusia. Dan… oh, Papa, Yui baru ingat," ucap Yui pada Kazuto. Kazuto langsung memfokuskan diri pada apa yang akan dikatakan Yui. "Tubuh Papa adalah setengah dari virtual, dan setengah dari nyata. Yui harap Papa tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa mempengaruhi tubuh asli Papa. Dan… ah, hampir saja Yui lupa. Semua _skill_ Papa di dalam SAO juga ikut di transfer. Jadi, Papa bisa menggunakan _Dual Blades_ atau _One-handed sword_. Kemampuan Papa di dalam ALO dan GGO juga ikut terbawa. Jadi dengan kata lain, Papa memiliki semua _skill_ dalam _game_ yang berbeda-beda."

"Jadi aku bisa menggunakan _Illusion Magic_?" tanya Kazuto. Ah, ah… dia benar-benar sudah menjadi _cheater_, bukan _beater_ lagi.

"Tentu, Papa."

Kazuto sudah bersiap untuk merafal mantra, tapi ia memandangi ke tiga shinobi itu. Dengan tatapan yang—agak—tidak suka, ia berkata, "Kalian! Jangan bunuh aku apapun yang kalian lihat. Apapun yang aku perbuat. Karena yang kalian lihat nanti, itu adalah aku juga."

Setelah mereka—minus Sasuke—itu mengangguk, Kazuto mulai merafal mantra. Setelah mantranya selesai, tubuhnya dikelilingi kabut.

"Papa!" panggil Yui.

Kabut yang menyelimuti Kazuto mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan hal yang—Author yakin—membuat ketiga shinobi itu menganga, cengo secengo-cengonya. Mereka melihat… SETAAAAN! *brak* Oke, Author yakin Author sedang labil karena mengingat UAS yang baru selesai dan Author yakin bahwa Author akan menghadapi _remedial test_ dan semester pendek. Oke, itu sangat tidak penting.

Kita lanjutkan ceritanya ya…/Readers: CEPETAN!/Author: IYAAAA!

Yang mereka lihat adalah sosok monster. Ya. Monster. Monster dengan mata yang sangat tajam, tubuhnya yang besar dan tinggi, kuku yang sangat tajam, memiliki ekor yang sangat panjang, dan… tubuhnya berwarnya merah!

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-apa i-i-itu?" tanya Hinata ketakutan. Ia menjadi terbata-bata lagi karena memang… monster itu menakutkan. Sekali lagi, menakutkan.

"Papa, _desu_," jawab Yui dengan senyuman cerianya. Mendengar jawaban anak perempuan itu, membuat ketiganya menatap ke arah monster tersebut dengan tidak percaya. Yui tidak mempedulikan tatapan ketiga orang tersebut dan langsung berteriak, "Papa! Kau berhasil! Itu artinya Papa bisa menggunakan _magic_ yang lainnya!"

Kabut mulai menyelimuti Kazuto kembali dan setelah kabut itu menghilang, terlihatlah seorang lelaki berjubah hitam dengan rambut _spike_ hitamnya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya.

"Papa, wujudmu berubah!" seru Yui yang langsung terbang ke arah ayahnya itu. "Sekarang Papa adalah Kirito ALO!"

Seakan tersihir bergitu mendengar perkataan Yui, Kazuto memperhatikan bajunya. Baju hitam dengan jubah hitam dan sedikit warna putih. Ia meraba-raba wajahnya dan rambutnya. Ia sangat merasa kalau rambutnya menjadi _spike_. Ia menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya dan mendapati sepasang sayap hitam berada di punggungnya.

"_WHAT THE_—"

"Papa berhasil!" seru Yui sambil memeluk pipi—err, hanya memegang pipi—dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Yui… Kenapa a—" Ucap Kazuto terpotong oleh sebuah bentakkan.

"SIAPA KAU!?" Ini yang berteriak adalah Sakura. Sudah jelas kan? Mana ada orang yang bisa berteriak sekeras dan semarah itu selain Sakura diantara mereka bertiga?

"Sakura-_san_… tolong jangan pukul Papa," pinta Yui saat ia melihat Sakura menyiapkan tangannya.

"Papa?" tanya Hinata. "Jadi orang itu adalah…"

"Hn. Aku adalah Kirigaya Kazuto. Ini adalah wujud lainku."

"Masa depan benar-benar aneh," komentar Sasuke. _See_? Sasuke, _bro_, _sis_! SASUKE YANG ITU! *di-_chidori_ sama Sasuke*

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak. _Astaga_! Apakah ia salaah dengar? Sasuke—yang itu—mengatakan atau lebih tepatnya mengomentari menggunakan kalimat berisi lima kata! _BACA DENGAN TELITI_! _**LIMA KATA**_! Biasanya kan Sasuke selalu bergumam "Hn" dan selesai. Ini beda, _bro_,_sis_, dia mengetakan dengan mulutnya sendiri lima kata!

Oke, sepertinya Author sama Sakura masih tidak percaya. Mana ada yang bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru kami dengar saat Sasuke mengatakan itu?

"Apakah di masa depan memiliki banyak wujud itu hal yang biasa, Kirigaya-_kun_?" tanya HInata penasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Kazuto singkat. "Ini bukan tubuh asliku. Tubuh yang kalian lihat ini adalah tubuh virtual. Anggap saja seperti tubuh Yui. Tubuh ini palsu."

Hening.

Ya, suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Sasuke-kun, Kirigaya-_san_," ucap Sakura dengan tawa geli yang memecahkan keheningan.

"He? Jadi kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke? Hmm… Harus kuakui, kau benar-benar mirip dengannya," ucap Kazuto membayangkan adik kelasnya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Sasuke. Oke, disini Author seperti memutuskan untuk Sasuke biarkan dia OOC.

"Ya. Di masa depan," jawabnya ringan.

"MASA DEPAN!? Ciyus? Miapah? Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ ada di masa depan juga!?" pekik Sakura. _Eeekh! Kenapa Sakura jadi alay gini?_

"Dan kau pasti Haruno Sakura."

"Kau juga mengetahui namaku?"

"Tentu. Kau selalu bersama Uchiha."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke. Tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang sedang menjelajah ke luar angkasa otaknya.

"Aku ini _senpai_-mu, dasar bodoh!"

Hening.

Kedua shinobi itu seakan-akan tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan mereka dengar. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung melongo sejadi-jadinya.

"Jadi, Kirigaya-_kun_… _ano_… _eto_…" Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya. Kazuto hanya memandanginya karena Hinata belum menyatakan apapun. "A-apakah, _eto_… Ki-Kirigaya-_kun_ me-mengenalku di masa depan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu. Yang aku tau, namamu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, _tunangan_ dari Namikaze Naruto," jawab Kazuto dengan mode santainya.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Hinata langsung tepar. Pingsan dengan keadaan kaku.

"HINATA!" pekik Sakura saat tau _heiress_ Hyuuga terjungkal kebelakang. Ia melihat wajah Hinata yang benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus yang kelewat kerebusnya.

Yui, yang daritadi hanya terdiam, membuka mulutnya. "Huwaa… Hinata-_san_ pingsan hanya karena Papa mengatakan bahwa ia—yang masa depan—bertunangan dengan Naruto-_san_! Hinata-_san_ benar-benar mencintai Naruto-_san_!"

Hinata yang tadinya sempat bangun, dan mendengar perkataan Yui, langsung pingsan di tempat lagi.

"Lebih baik kita antarkan Hinata pulang dulu, ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Tentunya kau harus ikut, Kirigaya-san, Yui-chan."

**TSUDZUKU….**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Reincarnation

**ACCIDENTELY EXCHANGED**

**Author: Sherry Kurobara**

**Sherry own neither Naruto nor Sword Art Online.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Adventure, Sci-Fi**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KiriAsuna, SasuSaku, etc**

.

.

**Chapter 4: Reincarnation**

"Ini rumahku, Naruto-_kun_," ucap gadis berambut _chestnut_ menunjuk '_rumah'_nya. Rumah yang dikatakan Asuna sebagai rumahnya itu terlalu **LUAS** untuk dikatakan sebagai rumah. Naruto hanya bisa melongo sejadi-jadinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_san_?" tanya gadis berambut coklat tua yang dikuncir dua—Keiko.

"Ah… entah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, rumah-rumah di masa depan benar-benar berbeda dengan rumah-rumah yang ada di dunia-ku. Di masa ku."

Asuna hanya mendengus dan melenggang meninggalkan Naruto. Ia memasuki rumaahnya dengan segera.

"Selamat datang, Nona…" sambut para pelayan saat Asuna masuk ke dalam rumahnya."

"Aku pulang. Dimana Ayah?" tanya Asuna _to the point_.

"Tuan Besar masih berada di perusahaan, Nona. Tuan akan pulang saat makan malam. Sedangkan Nyonya…"

"Asuna. Kemana saja kau? Jam segini kau baru pulang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat. Asuna hanya mendengus. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka berdebat dengan ibunya.

"Ibu… sudah aku katakan, aku ini Sembilan belas tahun, Bu. Tidak bisakah Ibu tidak terus menerus menanyakan kemana aku pergi?"

"Asuna! Kau sudah mulai berani membentak ibumu ini!? Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! kau sudah kuliah, Asuna! Berhentilah bermain _game_ bodoh itu!" bentak Ibunya.

Kesabaran Asuna mulai menipis. "SUDAH CUKUP, IBU!" Wanita yang Asuna sebut Ibunya—maaf, Author lupa namanya—mengerjapkan matanya. Siapa sangka Asuna, anaknya yang manis dan tidak pernah membantahnya sekarang bisa membentaknya. Asuna menarik napas panjang. "Ibu, bisakah perdebatan ini selesai? Aku tidak ingin teman-temanku ketakutan. Dan… kita mendapatkan tamu."

Ibu Asuna memandangi teman-teman Asuna dan matanya terpaku pada sosok lelaki berambut kuning. Mengingatkannya pada… Namikaze Minato?

"Siapa namamu, Anak muda?" tanyanya sedikit ramah.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengenalkan dirinya secara santai.

"Uzumaki? Kau memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Kushina?" tanyanya terkejut.

Dalam hati, Naruto berkata, _"Yang benar saja! Aku ini anaknya, tahu! Anaknya!"_

"Ya. Aku… emm… keponakannya. To—bukan, Minato-_san_ yang mengetahui bahwa aku berteman dengan anak Anda, berkata bahwa aku akan tinggal sementara waktu disini."

Ibu Asuna memperhatikan Naruto benar-benar. Menatap tajam mata Naruto. Dan ia memiliki kesimpulan bahwa Naruto tidak berbohong.

"Nana, tolong antarkan Uzumaki-_san_ ke kamar tamu." Pelayan yang dipanggil Nana mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya. Lalu menunjukan kamar tamu yang akan dipakai Naruto. Ibu Asuna berbalik. "Aku akan makan malam di luar bersama teman-teman lamaku. Tidak usah menungguku."

Setelah nyonya rumah itu menghilang di balik pintu rumah, dan para pelayan mengucapkan salam, Asuna menghembuskan napas panjang. Sekuat-kuatnya.

"Rika, Keiko, kita ke kamarku saja. Kalian menginap di kamarku saja tidak apa kan? Ada berbagai macam hal yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian berdua." Asuna mulai berjalan menaiki tangga setelah ia melihat kedua temannya itu mengangguk.

Rika dan Keiko mengikuti Asuna ke sebuah kamar. Asuna membuka pintu dan terlihatlah kamar yang sangat luas dengan kasurnya yang _queen size_. Asuna masuk dan diikuti oleh Rika dan Keiko. Asuna duduk di kursi kecil—_serius? Kursi itu terbilang besar lhoo_—dan Keiko-Rika duduk di sofa yang sangat empuk.

"Apakah kita akan memanggil Naruto-_san_?" tanya Keiko.

"Mm. sebaiknya begitu. Aku ingin menjelaskan kenapa aku selalu adu mulut dengan Ibuku," ucap Asuna. "aku saja yang memanggilnya."

Asuna keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Rika dan Keiko.

"Rika-_san_, apakah kau tau kalau Asuna-_san_ dan Ibunya selalu seperti ini?" tanya Keiko.

"Aku hanya tau kalau hubungan kedua orang itu tidak bisa dibilang baik. Asuna sangat tidak suka diatur, sedangkan Ibunya selalu mengaturnya agar bisa menjadi seseorang yang menyandang nama Yuuki dengan baik," jawab Rika.

Pintu kamar Asuna terbuka dan menampilkan Asuna dan Naruto di belakangnya.

"_Omatase_… maaf lama menunggu," kata Asuna. Asuna berbalik lagi dan berkata pada seorang pelayan yang tadi sempat lewat, "Tolong buatkan minuman dan bawa _snack-snack_ kesini."

Pelayan tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. "Baik, Nona."

Setelah itu, mereka berempat duduk berhadapan di sofa dan kursi yang ada.

"Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku berdebat dengan Ibuku tadi," ucap Asuna membuka percakapan. "Aku tidak suka diatur oleh keluargaku. Aku ingin bebas. Ayahku sudah memperbolehkanku untuk hidup seperti yang kuinginkan, tapi Ibuku benar-benar tidak mau. Ibuku selalu mengaturku. Mulai dari pergaulanku hingga ke kuliahku.

"Aku rasa Ibuku semakin mengikatku karena kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. _Game_ itu mengurung kita selama dua tahun. Dan aku nyaris saja mati. Walau para _player_ SAO sudah ada yang bangun, aku masih tetap tidak terbangun. Dan kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku tidak terbangun. Itu dikarenakan Sugou-_san_ yang mengurungku di _game_ Alfheim Online. Andai saja Kazuto tidak mencariku dan menolongku, aku yakin sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah bisa bangun."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Apa itu _game_?"

GUBRAK!

Astaga! Mereka melupakan kenyataan bahwa Naruto bukanlah dari masa mereka. Mereka tidak memperkirakan ini!

"_Game_ itu permainan, Naruto-_san_…" ucap Keiko bersabar.

"Bisakah aku melajutkannya?" Asuna bertanya dengan wajah seriusnya. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk. "Sejak aku kembali dari ALO, Ibu selaluuuu saja mengaturku. Mulai dari jam belajar, jam istirahat dan yang lainnya. Ibu juga tidak terlalu suka aku berhubungan dengan Kazuto, tapi akhir-akhir ini Ibu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin karena Ayah membicarakan tentang pertunangan kami yang direncanakan oleh Ayah. Aku tidak menyukai sifat Ibuku yang selalu ingin mengaturku. Aku adalah aku. Aku tidak ingin seperti burung dalam sangkar. Aku tidak ingin menjadi diriku yang terkurung di sangkar burung dalam ALO."

Hening…

Tak ada yang bisa menanggapi. Ya. Tidak—Naruto langsung buka mulut.

"Ibumu sangat menyayangimu, Asuna," ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Author yakin kalau saja Naruto tidak _pecicilan_ (?) dan lebih banyak senyum lembut seperti itu, pasti banyak cewek yang kelepek-kelepek. "Aku mungkin tidak mengerti perasaan memiliki orangtua. Aku akan memberitahumu. Di masaku, aku tidak memiliki orangtua. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ meninggal saat aku lahir. Kejadian yang membuatku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku dan aku tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang mereka."

"Tapi kau mengetahui orangtuamu!"

"Aku mengetahuinya saat aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi. Aku mengetahuinya sebulan yang lalu. Sebulan sebelum aku berpindah ke masa depan. Lebih tepatnya lagi, saat pertarunganku melawan Pain. Itupun aku baru bertemu dengan _Tou-san_. Aku bertemu dengan _Kaa-san_ saat aku berlatih mengendalikan Kyuubi. Dan harus aku beritahu, aku bertemu dengan mereka jauh di dalam kesadaranku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orangtuaku secara langsung. Tapi aku tau kalau _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sangat menyayangiku. Aku tahu karena _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mengorbankan nyawa mereka hanya demi desa, demi aku juga.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki orangtua, tidak memiliki saudara, tidak memiliki orang yang dekat. Kau juga pasti tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa. Bahkan teman-temanmu sendiri meremehkanmu dan bahkan ikut membencimu. Apakah kalian tau, seberapa susah membuat semua orang mengakui dirimu?"

Hening…

Kata-kata Naruto terlalu dalam dan terlalu berat untuk dicerna. Memang tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar membayangkan dan merasakan menjadi seperti Naruto. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang orangtua, dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa, dan tidak memiliki teman dekat.

Mereka tetap hening hingga akhirnya pelayan datang membawakan minuman dan _snack_.

_Skip ya._

Esoknya…

Setelah keluarga Yuuki sarapan dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka, Naruto benar-benar bingung untuk melakukan kegiatan apa karena Naruto memang pada dasarnya sangat tidak menyukai bila dirinya tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun (pada dasarnya memang Naruto adalah bocah _hyperactive_).

Naruto saat itu sedang berada di _living room_ bersama Asuna, Rika, Keiko. Ya. Mereka memang tidak sekolah maupun kuliah. Tepatnya tidak berangkat. Kenapa? Lihat tanggalan _bro_, _sis_! Ini tanggal merah plus sedang liburan musim semi. Itu artinya saat bunga sakura mulai bermekaran, mereka bertiga akan mulai masuk sekolah dan kuliah.

"Asuna, maaf kalau aku mengganggu," sela Naruto saat Asuna dkk sedang membicarakan sesuatu. _Lah? Apa Author salah bikin scenario? Naruto? Meminta maaf? Biarlah… _"Aku SANGAT bosan dan berharap kau mau mengantarkanku ke rumah _Tou-san_."

Asuna mengerti dan ia mengambil kunci mobilnya. Rika dan Keiko ikut karena mereka juga bosan. Naruto benar-benar ketinggalan jaman. _Wait_! Dia kan memang berasal dari masa lalu! Lagipula di dunia Shinobi, tidak ada alat untuk bertransportasi kecuali dengan kaki mereka sendiri. Mereka langsung menuju ke kediaman Namikaze.

Setelah memencet bel dan melewati penjaga pintu kediamaan Namikaze, mereka masuk dan mata mereka menemukan sosok gadis berambut indigo dengan mata _amethyst_ nya.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_?" panggil Naruto masih dengan kekagetannya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan matanya terbelalak. "Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa kau berbeda hari ini?"

Naruto tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan dan kebingungan Hinata dan lansgung berlari memeluknya. "Hinata-_chan_… aku merindukanmu…"

Hinata kontan langsung berblushing ria karena Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang berlari dan berseru, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA-_CHAN_!?"

Mereka semua—Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Hinata, dan Naruto—memandang ke sumber suara itu. Dan… mereka sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Err… sebenarnya bukan pemandangan yang tidak-tidak, tapi mereka melihat seseorang yang benar-benar mirip dengan…

"Eh? Naruto-_kun_?" panggil Hinata.

Kontan kedua Naruto itu menoleh pada Hinata.

"Eh? Kenapa a-ada dua Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata agak ketakutan.

"_Yare yare_… sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan berbagai hal pada kalian berdua, Naruto, Hinata," ucap seorang pria berambut kuning yang tiba-tiba bergabung bersama mereka.

Kedua Naruto itu memandang Minato dengan tatapan… ugh… bermacam-macam.

"_Tou_-_san_!" ucap keduanya. Keduanya langsung memandangi satu sama lain.

Minato menahan tawanya. Memang sangat lucu untuk melihat kedua anaknya ini.

Minato menunjuk pada Naruto yang masa depan alias Naruto tahun 2026. "Dia Namikaze Naruto." Lalu Minato menunjuk pada Naruto masa lalu alias Naruto dari dunia Shinobi. "Sedangkan dia… Uzumaki Naruto. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Uzumaki!? _Tou-san_, maksudnya dia berasal dari keluarga _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto 2026.

Minato menghela napas. Kenapa sih anaknya itu terlalu bodoh? Di keluarga Uzumaki kan memiliki ciri-ciri rambut merah. Kalau namanya Uzumaki tapi ciri-ciri fisiknya benar-benar mirip Minato, mana mungkin dia berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki yang benar-benar murni.

"Naruto…" panggil Minato. Keduanya langsung menoleh. _Bodohnya aku, aku benar-benar melupakan bahwa disini ada dua Naruto_, pikirnya. "Dia…"—menunjuk ke arah Naruto dunia Shinobi—"adalah dirimu. Di. Masa. Lalu. Oke?"

Naruto 2026 tentu saja terkejut. Juga Hinata.

"Jadi," ucap Naruto—dunia shinobi—menghentikan keterkejutan dirinya di masa depan. "umurmu sekarang berapa?"

"Enam belas."

"Tanggal lahir?"

"Sepuluh Oktober."

"Hh… perbedaan hanya pada umur, he?"

"Memang umurmu berapa?"

"Delapan belas. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Naruto! Kau ini berisik sekali! Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak walau hanya sehari hah?!"

Terpampanglah seorang pemuda berambut jingga dengan mata berwarna merah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan marah. Hal itu dikarenakan Naruto yang berteriak saat ia sudah sampai ke alam mimpi.

"Kyuu-_nii_!"

"Kyuu-_nii_? Apakah di dunia ini aku memiliki kakak?" tanya Naruto dari dunia shinobi pada Minato. Minato hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pasti sangat lucu kalau Naruto tahu siapa kakaknya sebenarnya.

"Loh? Kenapa ada dua Naruto? Sejak kapan kau punya _doppelganger_, heh, Naruto?"

"Yang benar saja, _baka_ Kyuu-_nii_! Sejak kapan kemampuan seperti itu ada di dunia ini hah?!"

"KALIAN BERDUA!" *DUK* kepala Naruto—masa depan dan pemuda berambut jingga mendapat pukulan dari seorang wanita berambut merah. "JANGAN BERKELAHI, DASAR BODOOH!"

Refleks Naruto dan pemuda itu memegangi kepala mereka.

"_Kaa-san_…" ucap Naruto—dunia shinobi pelan.

Kushina—nama wanita itu—menoleh dan mendapati anaknya di masa lalu. Ia tersenyum dan langsung memeluk anak tunggalnya di masa lalu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Naruto…" ucap wanita itu dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"_Kaa-san_… Aku merindukanmu…" ucap Naruto—yang dari dunia shinobi.

Oke, karena sangat menyulitkan Author untuk menuliskan nama mereka berdua, Author akan membuat kesepakatan kalau Naruto yang asalnya dari dunia shinobi memakai nama Naruto. Oke? Sedangkan Naruto masa depan akan memakai nama Naru. Okay? Sip. Silahkan membaca lanjutannya.

Mereka semua tersentuh dengan pemandangan luar biasa itu. Cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya dan juga sebaliknya. Minato nyengir melihat anaknya dan istrinya yang sedang berpelukan itu. Ia juga merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan anaknya yang di dunia shinobi ia tinggalkan karena ia meninggal. Memang pasti di saat-saat itu sangat berat bagi Naruto yang harus hidup seorang diri.

"TUNGGU! Kenapa _doppelganger_ si bocah ini memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan _Kaa-san_?!" tanya pemuda berambut jingga itu mengintrupsi suasana mengharukan itu.

TWICTH.

Kushina sangat marah dan menjitak kepala pemuda itu. "PANGGIL AKU _KAA-SAN_, NAMIKAZE KYUUBI!"

Naruto langsung melongo sejadi-jadinya. Apa dia salah dengar? Kushina menyebut pemuda itu Kyuubi?

"Kyuu…bi…?"

Hening. Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi otaknya kali ini bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Menyaingi otak milik Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Ia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kontan semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Benar-benar lucu! Masa depan ini… tahun 2026 ini sangat lah menarik! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Naruto-san? Ada apa?" tanya Keiko dengan agak takut.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab Keiko. Mereka tidak mengerti alasan calon _Rokudaime_ itu tertawa.

Setelah Naruto pulih dari tawanya(?), ia berkata, "Fuh… benar-benar deh… Kurama, kau bisa mendengarkanku?"

'**Bocah! Kau tertawa karena diriku hah?!'**

"Bagaimanapun kenyataan ini benar-benar lucu, Kurama."

'**Sialan kau Bocah! Sudah! Biarkan aku mengambil alih tubuhmu! Aku ingin berbicara pada Kushina!'**

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto berubah menjadi mata merah _ruby_.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kurama, atau harus kusebut _Kyuubi no Kitsune_?" ucap Kushina dengan senyumannya.

Tentu saja, Kyuubi dan Naru membelalakan mata mereka. Ibu mereka baru saja memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kurama dan _Kyuubi no Kitsune_.

"Kushina! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!—itulah yang ingin aku katakan. Sayangnya kau sudah mati," ucap Naruto—Kurama dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membunuhku yang ini, Kurama?" tanya Kushina dengan santainya.

"Heh? Membunuhmu di masa depan? Aku sih sangat senang, sayangnya aku akan menghancurkan masa depan juga. Cukup aku menghancurkan Konoha saat itu." Naruto—Kurama memandang pada dirinya yang menjadi manusia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada menantang.

"Aku? Aku adalah Kyuubi. Mengerti? Kalau begitu aku akan tertidur sampai beberapa hari sebelum aku mengembalikan bocah ini ke _dunia kami_."

Mata _ruby_ itu kembali menjadi mata _sapphire_. Menyisakan Kyuubi yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ku-Ku-Kushina… a-apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyuubi dengan takut.

"Mm… Sebaiknya kita duduk terlebih dahulu. Ayo masuk," ajak Kushina.

"Namikaze-_san_, sebaiknya kami pulang," ucap Asuna pada Minato.

"Asuna… ayo kalian masuk dulu. Paling tidak kami harus menjamu tamu kami terlebih dahulu," ucap Kushina mendahului Minato.

"Tidak usah. Kami hanya mengantar Naruto-_kun_ ke sini. Sampai jumpa, Bibi…"

Asuna, Rika dan Keiko meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Mereka berada di dalam mobil Asuna.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya!" gumam Rika dengan nada tidak percaya. "Teori tentang reinkarnasi itu ternyata benar! Sungguh! Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya kalau aku tidak melihat ada dua Naruto!"

"Rika-_san_, kau pikir aku percaya? Aku sendiri tidak. Tapi melihat keluarga Namikaze…" ucap Keiko tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan diriku di masa lalu. Aku ingin melihatnya!" kata Rika dengan semangatnya.

Asuna mendesah pelan. Reinkarnasi? Yang benar saja! Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya di masa lalu. Apakah dia sama menderitanya dengan dirinya sekarang? Terkurung di dalam sangkar burung bernama kemewahan yang dibuat oleh Ibunya.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana? Apa kalian mau berbelanja?" tanya Asuna pada kedua temannya.

"Boleh."

Dan mobil merah Asuna melaju ke arah pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze…

"APA?! Kushina! Kau serius?!" seru Kyuubi kaget.

"Tentu saja! Dan, PANGGIL AKU _KAA-SAN_, ANAK BODOH!" seru Kushina dengan jitakan di kepala Kyuubi.

"_Itai_!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan diri kembali. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku Naruto yang berasal dari seribu dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Itulah yang mereka katakan. Salam kenal, Kyuu-_nii_," ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya. Senyumannya terlihat seperti senyuman untuk menahan tawanya.

"Hm."

Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Hahahaha! Serius deh! Ini sangat lucu! Masa depan yang lucu! BWAHAHAHAHA! Kurama, sebaiknya kau bangun! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kurama—Kyuubi tidak menjawab.

"Sepertinya Kurama benar-benar tertidur," ucap Naruto dengan tawa kecilnya.

Naru melihat dirinya—maksudnya dirinya di masa lalu—yang tertawa mengejek Kyuubi—Kurama maksudnya. Sepertinya puas sekali menertawakan Kurama.

Kyuubi sedikit tersinggung karena ia tau yang ditertawakan Naruto adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang dulu adalah seekor _bijuu_.

"Kyuu-_nii_? Ada apa?" tanya Naru sidikit takut dengan tampang Kyuubi.

"…bunuh…"

"Hah?"

"KUBUNUH KAU NARUTOOO!"

Tentu saja kedua Naruto terkejut. Tapi Kyuubi melayangkan pukulan ke Naruto. Tapi tentu saja Naruto bisa menghindarinya dengan mudahnya.

"Wow… pukulan yang luar biasa. Sayangnya aku sudah terlatih untuk menghindari pukulan seperti itu, ucap Naruto sedikit meremehkan. Ia memang sudah menduganya. Di masa depan ini tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan. Chakra maksudnya. Hanya seperti manusia biasa. Bahkan dirinya di masa depan begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Naruto sangat benci melihat ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

Saat mereka berdua akan beradu tinjuan, sebuah pukulan melayang ke kepala mereka.

"KUBILANG JANGAN BERKELAHI!"

Kushina mengamuk(lagi) saat melihat anak-anaknya berkelahi. Haah… ini benar-benar sudah bisa dipastikan sebagai acara harian keluarga Namikaze. Minato menghela napasnya. Benar-benar keluarga yang ramai kan?

"Kushina _Oba-san_… Tolong tenanglah…" bujuk Hinata.

Kushina langsung tenang begitu mendengar nada lembut Hinata. Ia benar-benar menyukai Hinata dan menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Kushina memeluk Hinata dan berkata, "Hinata… kau sungguh anak yang baik. Rasanya sayang sekali kalau kau akan menikah dengan anak bodohku itu."

Naru tidak terima dan berseru, "_Kaa-san_!"

"HAH?! MENIKAH?!"—yang ini tentu saja Naruto.

Hinata tentu saja wajahnya memerah. Ia sangat menyukai pemuda _blonde_ itu—a.k.a Naru. Dan mereka memang sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil. Naru juga sangat menyukai Hinata. Jadi? Apa salahnya kalau mereka akan menikah nantinya?

"Hinata, setelah kau menikah nanti, aku sangat berharap kau bisa mengubah tabiat buruk anak itu. Aku juga sangat berharap denganmu yang ada di masa lalu. Aku sangat ingin kedua anak bodoh itu bisa berubah. Aku benar-benar berharap padamu, Hinata~"

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata makin memerah. Naruto malu karena _Kaa-san_nya itu mengetahui tentang perasaannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata memerah karena mendengar pernyataan calon ibu mertuanya.

"Oh, aku masih ingat saat kau kalap waktu melawan Pain," ucap Minato menimbrung dalam percakapan istrinya dan anak-anaknya plus calon menantunya. "Saat itu kau sangat marah dan membuka segel Kyuubi hingga delapan ekor. Lebih tepatnya nyaris menjadi Sembilan, huh?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mendengarkan Minato berbicara. Mereka sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"_Tou-san_, tolong jangan katakan apapun," pinta Naruto. Ia tidak ingin mengenang saat-saat itu, terlebih diketahui oleh keluarganya di masa depan. Rasanya ia ingin berteleportasi pulang ke dunia shinobi sekarang juga.

Minato seakan-akan tidak mendengarkan Naruto ia berkata lagi, "saat itu kalau tidak salah kau marah karena Hinata terluka. Benar kan?"

Mereka semua melongo kecuali Naruto dan Minato tentu saja. Naruto langsung ber-_blushing_ ria karena ia ingat saat itu Hinata **MENYATAKAN CINTA PADANYA**!

"Saat itu Hinata berani mempertaruhkan nyawa demi dirimu melawan Pain kan? Benar-benar deh… _tidak di masa lalu, tidak di masa depan_, kalian berdua memang _terikat oleh takdir_."

Dengan ucapan Minato itu, Naruto, Naru, dan Hinata berhasil dibuatnya ber-_blushing_ ria. Gimana enggak coba? Kata-kata Minato itu terlalu mendalam dan puitis(?).

Tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah berbunyi. Kushina berdiri dan mengangkat teleponnya. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Kushina yang menjawab si penelpon dengan nada senang.

"Mikoto-_chan_! Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon kemari!... EH? Kemari!? Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya?... Kau bersama dengan Fugaku?... APA?! Sekeluarga?! Astaga Mikoto-chan… kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya. Oke oke, sampai jumpa." Dan Kushina menaruh gagang telepon kembali.

_Hng? Mikoto? Fugaku? Kenapa rasanya nama itu familiar?_ batin Naruto.

"Tebak! Siapa yang akan menuju kesini!"

"Fugaku, Mikoto, dan anak-anaknya kan?" tebak Minato. Kan tadi Kushina yang berbicara keras-keras menyebutkan nama mereka.

"Cih, pasti Sasuke-_Teme_ datang!" kata Naru kesal.

Hah? _Teme_? Tadi dia bilang Sasuke? Serius?

"Pasti si Keriput itu juga ada," geram Kyuubi.

Keriput?

"Naruto, Kyuubi, jaga ucapan kalian! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak terhormat seperti itu!" bentak Kushina.

_JANGAN KATAKAN PADAKU…._

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Mikoto-_chan_!" seru Kushina sambil berlari ke arah wanita berambut hitam sepunggung.

"Hai hai, Kushina-_chan_… lama tidak mengunjungimu," ucap Mikoto.

"Tumben sekali kau ikut datang, Fugaku. Tidak biasanya kau begini. Apakah nanti malam akan terjadi badai?" tanya Kushina sakartis saat matanya menemukan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dan besar berambut hitam dan bermata _onyx_.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya, Kushina? Pertanyaan bodoh," jawabnya tenang.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat percikan kemarahan ada diantara Kushina dan Fugaku. Mikoto hanya menghela napas. Benar-benar pemandangan umum.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua ini selalu saja seperti ini saat bertemu," lerai Minato.

"Hmph!" Kushina memang sebal pada suami sahabatnya itu, tapi tidak mungkin membencinya karena dia juga salah satu sahabatnya. "Oh iya, Mikoto-_chan_, Fugaku, aku akan memberitahukan kalian sesuatu yang mengejutkan."

"Apa itu, Kushina-_chan_?"

"Kalian duduklah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memanggilkan mereka."

Dengan wajahnya yang masih penasaran, keluarga itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Naruto, Naru, Kyuubi, kemarilah!" pinta Kushina dengan seruannya.

_Hah? Kenapa Kushina memanggil Naru dua kali?_ batin Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Ketiga orang yang dipanngil Kushina datang dan betapa terkejutnya mereka. Ada dua Naruto! DUA!

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Ku-Kushina-_chan_? Ke-kenapa ada du-dua Na-naruto?" tanya Miikoto terbata-bata.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Bibi," ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Eh? EEEEH?! Uzumaki!? Sejak kapan keluargamu punya anak yang seperti ini? Bukankah keluarga Uzumaki berambut merah? Dan kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Minato?!"

"Ck. Mikoto-_chan_, Naruto itu juga anak kami," ucap kushina membuat sahabatnya itu berfikir macam-macam.

"Ja-jangan katakan kalau Naruto memiliki kembaran dan terpisah selama ini, Kushina-chan."

"Bukan begitu, Bibi… Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku bukan kembaran dari Namikaze Naruto, tapi—"

"—dia adalah diriku di masa lalu, Bibi…" potong Naru.

"_WHAAAT_?!"

Tentu saja topeng wajah stoic andalan Fugaku terlepas.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Uzumaki Naruto…" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dikuncir menjadi dua belahan.

"He? Lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha Itachi," ucap Naruto agak dingin.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil memenangkan perang. Kuucapkan selamat," ucap Itachi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Terimakasih. Tidak kusangka kau bisa mengingat masa lalumu, hm, Itachi."

"_Aniki_?" panggil seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model rambut pantat ayam. "Kau mengenalnya? Bukankah ia dari masa lalu?"

"Hee… ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertanya bertubi-tubi. Benar-benar berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?"

CTAK!

Urat di kepala Naruto dan Naru langsung muncul saat panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"_TEME_!" seru keduanya.

"Kalau kau bukan reinkarnasi sahabatku, aku yakin kau sudah menyatu menjadi tanah!" geram Naruto.

Jitakan keras berhasil membuat kedua Naruto itu terdiam. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya Naruto dijitak, dipukul, dan sebagainya oleh Kushina? Oh… Naruto merasa ngeri membayangkan dirinya yang masa depan sering mengalami kejadian ini. Dipukul oleh ibunya sendiri.

"JAGA UCAPANMU, ANAK BODOOH!"

Sambil mengelus-elus kepala mereka yang sakit, mereka mengangguk dengan perintah Kushina.

"Aku akan istirahat, _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_. Sepertinya pemakaian _chakra_ di masa depan ini membuatku sangat lelah," ucap Naruto seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. "Dan… aku baru ingat. Kalau kau, Hinata, dan Itachi ada di masa depan ini, itu berarti Sakura juga ada bukan?" Sasuke tidak mengerti tapi ia tetap mengangguk. "Aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Di masa depan ini. Jangan pernah kau membuat Sakura-chan menderita, atau kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berlumuran darah dan menyatu dengan tanah, Sasuke."

Nada dingin Naruto mengantar Naruto menghilang di balik dinding. Naruto tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Sasuke tau hal itu. Entah berasal darimana keyakinan itu, tapi rasanya ia mengetahuinya.

"Apakah di masa lalu dia mengenalku dan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada orang-orang yang ada di situ.

"Tentu saja, _baka Otouto_. Kau bahkan pernah berniat untuk membunuh mereka. Padahal mereka berdua adalah sahabatmu sendiri," jawab Itachi dengan wajah datarnya. Hm… dasar Uchiha!

"Hn…" Sasuke tampak sedang berfikir sehingga hanya gumaman tidak jelasnya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan apapun yang berlawanan dengan permintaannya atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya. Karena dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Aku memberitahukanmu karena aku pernah bertarung dengannya."

"Hee… ini pertama kalinya aku mendenegarmu mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu, Keriput," ucap Kyuubi sakartis.

"Jaga ucapanmu, rubah," kata Itachi mengejek.

Keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Uchiha hanya menghela napas dan mengelus dada. Selalu saja seperti ini saat berkumpul.

Kita lihat ke Naruto.

"Eh, Uzumaki-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit pucat.

"Hinata-_chan_, panggil aku Naruto. Jangan seperti itu. Rasanya seperti kita tidak pernah mengenal. Aku tidak suka," ucap Naruto.

Pipi sang heires Hyuuga itu merona. "Ba-baik, Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

Naruto tersenyum dan tubuhnya limbung. Hinata langsung berlari dan memegangi tubuh Naruto agar tidak terbentur lantai. "A-ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto tetap tersenyum dan sebelum matanya terpejam, ia berbisik lirih, "_Aishiteru_… Hinata…"

Hinata tentu mendengarnya , tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah…

"NARUTO-KUN! ADA APA?! Kushina _Oba-san_, Minato _Oji-san_!" panggil Hinata dengan sedikit histeris.

DRAP DRAP DRAP…

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya keluarga Namikaze serempak. Haduuh… kompak banget...

"Naruto-_kun_… hiks… pingsan…"

Mereka langsung melihat sosok _blonde_ yang berada di pelukan gadis Hyuuga itu. Naru yang melihatnya langsung terbakar emosi. Duh… kau benar-benar mencintai Hinata, Naru…

Minato langsung membopong tubuh Naruto di punggungnya dan langsung membawanya ke sebuah kamar. Disana Minato langsung membaringkan tubuh anak tunggalnya di masa lalu dan berkata pada istrinya, "Kushina, apakah kau punya dugaan kenapa Naruto bisa pingsan?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku merasakan bahwa _chakra_nya menipis. Apakah… hidup di masa ini membuatnya cepat menghabiskan _chakra_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"

Tibaa-tiba saja cahaya putih terang menyinari satu bagian ruangan itu dan munculah sosok gadis berambut panjang.

"Aku dimana?"

**TSUZUKU~~**

.

.

Fu fu fu…

Sherry telah kembali!

Bagi yang merindukan Sherry(?), Sherry membawakan hadiah kalian… Sherry meng-UPDATE chapter ini bersama dengan balasan REVIEW 3

Maaf kalau Sherry terlalu lama untuk meng-update. Awal rencana adalah pada tanggal 12-12-2012, sayangnya pada hari itu Sherry latihan buat tampil dan pulang-pulang udah kayak sebongkah daging tak bernyawa(?). Itu saja baru setengah jalan ceritanya. Jadi rencana mau update esoknya, nggak jadi karena ternyata Sherry tertidur selama satu hari penuh. Terus besoknya, eh, Sherry lupa kalau tanggal 14 itu penerimaan rapor. Lupa deh sama cerita ini. Baru sekarang tanggal 15 Sherry sempat. Gomenne~~~

Yosh, kalau begitu lanjuut ke acara balas review~~

.

**AkiraRaymundo** : WAKAKAKAKAKA~~

Bagaimana? Bagus nggak? Fanfict ini idenya dari otak Sherry yang butek karena pelajaran tiada henti.

**Lilyrn** : Iya~ Sherry akan berusaha update kilat. Saat liburan nanti adalah saat-saat yang wajib ditunggu~

Silahkan fav~ Sherry sangat senang~

Bagian akhir? Oh oh… iya, Sherry sendiri ketawa pas nulis itu~~ HAHAHAHA…

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori** : Ini udah update tapi telat~

Tsukiyomi-san suka juga sama Kirito ya~~

Sherry akan berusaha untuk UPDATE kilaaat~

**Gyuururu-kun** : Sakura agak OOC. Sasuke juga. Mau apa dikata, Sherry pengen fanfict ini ada humor nya sedikit. Kan nggak lucu kalau serius terus.

Tenang aja Gyuururu-kun… Sherry sudah memiliki konflik yang menakjubkan untuk chapter berikutnya. *smirk* Harap ditunggu chapter 5~

.

Sekian~

REVIEW PLEASE~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5: Duel

**ACCIDENTELY EXCHANGED**

**Author: Sherry Kurobara**

**Sherry own neither Naruto nor Sword Art Online.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (main), Humor, Adventure, Sci-Fi**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KiriAsuna, SasuSaku, etc**

.

.

**Chapter 5: Duel: Black Swordman vs The Last Uchiha**

"Kau bisa berlari kan, Kirigaya-_san_?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda masa depan itu.

"Bisa. Tapi aku malas. Aku akan menggunakan sayapku saja," jawab Kazuto sambil bersiap mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Sejak kapan Papa selalu bermalas-malasan?" tanya Yui polos.

"Entahlah…"

"Sakura, cepatlah. Aku sudah sangat lelah," ucap Sasuke pada gadis pink itu. Sasuke saat ini sedang menggendong gadis Hyuuga itu di punggungnya yang sedang pingsan. Kalau Shikamaru pasti akan berkata '_Mendokusai'_.

"_Hai_, _hai_…"

Dan mereka mulai melompati dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya. Tentu saja inilah definisi berlari yang dimaksud Sakura. Mereka kan ninja.

Hanya beberapa detik Kazuto melongo, tapi detik berikutnya ia sudah terbang dengan kecepatan yang menyamai kecepatan SasuSaku.

"Wow… sepertinya memiliki sayap itu menyenangkan," komentar Sakura.

"Siapa bilang? Cukup merepotkan, kau tau? Karena aku hanya bisa memakai sayap ini selama sepuluh menit. Demi Tuhan… sepuluh menit!" keluh Kazuto.

"Aa, Papa, Yui baru ingat," ucap Yui memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam kantung baju Kazuto. "Sayap Papa bisa digunakan kapanpun tanpa batas waktu."

"_MAJI_?!"

"_Hai_, Papa!"

"Kok bisa sih?"

"Entahlah… yui juga tidak tau…"

"Kita sampai," ucap Sakura sambil memandang sedih pemandangan di depannya.

Kazuto mencoba untuk memandangi pemandangan yang bisa membuat _kunoichi_ pink itu sedih. Ia sangat terkejut. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu bisa membuat semua orang sedih tentu saja. Dia memang melihat seperti sebuah desa yang rata dengan tanah. Serius!

"Hn. Madara dan Obito benar-benar hebat bisa meratakan desa ini," komentar Sasuke saat melihat desanya—_ralat_, desa yang pernah ditinggalinya—rata dengan tanah.

Dan mereka melihat penduduk desa sedang membangun desa mereka kembali. Memang, membangun desa mereka itu tidak mudah. Terlebih desa itu sudah merata dengan tanah. Sakura menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"Yamato-kaicho!"

Lelaki bernama Yamato itu menoleh. Sepertinya dia masih memiliki banyak luka akibat perang.

"Kaicho terlalu lelah dan banyak mendapat luka. Aku akan mengobati kaicho terlebih dahulu," ucap Sakura sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengobati Yamato dengan _jutsu_ nya.

"Sakura, jangan perlakukan aku seperti pasien yang benar-benar menderita. Aku harus membangun beberapa rumah lagi," tolak Yamato.

"Karena itulah! Aku harus mengobati _kaicho _terlebih dahulu!"

"Tidak, Sakura, Tidak. Masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan _medic-nin_ sepertimu. Kau harus segera ke tenda yang memuat shinobi-shinobi yang terluka, Sakura."

Tampaknya Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang. Keselamatan banyak orang memang beraada pada _medic-nin_ seperti dirinya. Ia tau kalau _medic-nin_ di Konoha sangat sedikit. Ia juga tau kalau Tsunade, _shishou_nya sudah tidak bisa menyembuhkan lagi karena chakranya benar-benar menipis.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bertanya, apakah _kaicho_ membuatkan rumah keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Sudah. Bahkan seperti dulu. Kau mau mengantar Hinata-_san_?"

"Iya. _Kaicho_ harus segera istirahat. Membuat rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang besar itu tidak memakai _chakra_ yang sedikit. Aku akan segera mengobati _kaicho_ setelah mengobati beberapa orang di tenda itu."

Yamato hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tau kalau anak didik Kakashi dan dirinya yang satu ini memang sangat susah untuk dilawan. Keras kepala, ck.

Yamato menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih menggendong Hinata dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam _spike_, berjubah hitam, dan bersayap hitam. _What_? Bersayap?

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu kembali ke desa Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke hanya membalas gumaman 'hn' miliknya. "Lalu siapa pemuda itu?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," ucap Kazuto.

"Kau berasal dari desa mana?"

Sosok _pixie_ muncul dan terbang ke arah Yamato. "Kami bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Kami berasal dari masa depan. Tepatnya tahun 2026."

"HA?! Lalu dimana Naruto?" sepertinya Yamato baru mengingat anak didik _blonde_nya itu.

"Di masa depan," jawab Kazuto singkat.

"HAH?! Kok bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Besok dia akan menceritakan lengkapnya di kantor Hokage. Kami akan mengantar Hinata dulu, Yamato-_kaicho_. _Jaa_…" ucap Sakura lalu berjalan menjauh diikuti 2 laki-laki itu.

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga—yang Sakura pastikan bahwa _shinobi_ pemilik elemen kayu itu akan berakhir di rumah sakit karena rumah keluarga Hyuuga itu benar-benar sama seperti sebelumnya—mereka langsung masuk dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata di sebuah kamar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu menyembuhkan para shinobi," kata Sakura sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Tunggu sebentar, Haruno-_san_," cegah Kazuto. "Yui, apakah sihirku bekerja?"

"Ya, Papa. Kau sudah mengetahuinya saat memakai _illusion magic_," jawab _pixie_ itu sambil menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu apakah sihir penyembuh juga bisa berpengaruh dengan tubuh manusia?"

"Seperinya bisa, Papa."

"Bagus. Haruno-_san_, aku harap kau diam saja disitu sampai aku selesai mengobatimu."

"Hah?"

"Papa akan menggunakan sihirnya, Sakura-_san_…" jelas Yui dengan singkat. "Ayo lakukan Papa! Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Kazuto hanya mendengus mendengar permintaan anaknya itu. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengucapkan mantra. Setelah selesai, cahaya berwarna hijau langsung menyelimuti tubuh Sakura. Sakura langsung melongo mendapati semua lukanya hilang tak berbekas dan _chakra_nya telah kembali. Seluruhnya.

Sasuke jelas saja melihat semuanya. Terlebih saat ia merasakan chakra Sakura yang sebenarnya menipis itu menjadi seperti semula setelah diberi mantra oleh Kazuto.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, Kirigaya Kazuto? Kenapa kau bisa mengembalikan _chakra_ dan menyembuhkan? Bukankah kau tidak memiliki _chakra_?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Hah? OOC sekali kau, tuan Uchiha!

"Bukankah kau sangat jenius, heh, Uchiha Sasuke?" sindir Kazuto, "Aku sudah mengatakannya, tubuhku ini bukan tubuh asliku. Tubuh ini adalah tubuh palsu. Tubuh yang memiliki segudang kemampuan. Aku bisa menggunakannya sesuka hatiku karena akulah pemilik tubuh ini. Kau mengerti, Tuan Muda Uchiha?"

Sepertinya memang Kazuto memiliki hubungan yang terbilang buruk dengan Sasuke di masa depan. Buktinya mereka kini saling melemparkan sindiran. Rasanya sangat aneh karena mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip. Lihat saja. Mereka sama-sama pelit dalam hal kata (sebenarnya Kazuto tidak seperti itu. Kalau kalian para _readers_ membaca dan menonton SAO, pasti akan tau), keras kepala, dan memiliki mulut yang pedas begitu buka mulut. Walau begitu mereka memiliki sifat lembut. Tunggu! Sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki sifat lembut? Kalian lihat bagaimana ia mengkhawatirkan sahabat _blonde_nya itu yang dulunya ingin dibunuhnya.

Oh… Author… sepertinya kau sendiri tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kelembutan yang sebenarnya.

Aiiisssh! Hentikan semua yang OOT! Author selalu OOT!

Oke, sebaiknya hiraukan saja _inner_ dan _outer_ Author. Kita balik lagi ke lap—eh, ke FANFICT!

Saat kedua pemuda berambut hitam itu saling menyindir, Sakura tertawa geli. Hal itu tentunya membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalian benar-benar lucu. Rasanya aku seperti melihat dua orang yang sama disini."

"KAMI TIDAK SAMA!" bentak keduanya tidak terima.

"JANGAN MENIRUKU, UCHIHAAA!"

"SEHARUSNYA ITU YANG KUKATAKAN!"

"Tuh kan… kalian kompak sekali…"

"KAMI TIDAK KOMPAK!" seru keduanya lagi. dan mereka mulai perdebatan mereka lagi…

"Huaa… ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Papa yang menggunakan emosinya selain saat Mama nyaris mati dan saat menyelamatkan Mama," ucap Yui yang terbang dari kantung jubah Kazuto karena tidak tahan dengan bentakan-bentakan kedua orang itu.

"Haa? Nyaris mati?"

"_Hai, desu_. Itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Papa dan Mama terjebak di dalam sebuah _game_ bernama Sword Art Online selama dua tahun. Mereka berdua dan seluruh pemain berusaha menyelesaikan _game_ itu. Dan saat itu, Mama melindungi Papa saat Papa akan ditebas dan mati. Mama menggantikan Papa untuk mati. Sayangnya dengan itu juga Papa tidak pernah berniat untuk membunuh _game master_, Kayaba Akihiko, karena telah kehilangan Mama. Papa juga tertusuk dan nsesaat sebelum mati, Papa menusuk _game master_ dan Papa menghilang. Dan dengan kematian _game master_, pemain SAO bisa keluar dengan selamat."

"Lalu… kenapa mereka berdua masih hidup?" tanya Sakura masih penasaran.

"Entahlah… mungkin saja _game master_ tidak benar-benar ingin membunuh Papa. Yang pasti, Yui senang kalau Papa dan Mama masih terus hidup sampai saat ini," jawab Yui dengan senyumannya. "Sakura-_san_ tidak pergi mengobati para shinobi yang terluka?"

Seakan baru teringat dengan kenyataan, Sakura langsung menepuk jidatnya yang lebar *di _shannaro_ sama Sakura*. "Astaga! Aku lupa!" ia langsung menarik kerah jubah Kazuto. "Kau ikut denganku. Kau harus menyembuhkan beberapa shinobi. Tidak ada kata penolakan. TITIK!"

"Baik baik! Aku akan membantu. Tapi tolong jangan tarik-tarik aku!" pinta… err, lebih tepatnya perintah Kazuto. Sakura melepaskan tarikannya. "Yui, apakah sihirku ini terbatas? Maksudku seperti ada batasan penggunaan sihir."

"Tidak, Papa. Sama seperti sayap Papa. Tidak ada batasan untuk memakainya. Tapi Yui harap Papa tidak menggunakannya terus menerus karena akan membuat tubuh Papa cepat lelah. Yui sarankan untuk menggunakan sihir penyembuh yang mencakup banyak orang sekaligus. Memang sangat lelah, tapi Yui rasa tidak akan membuang banyak waktu."

Kazuto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Yui. "_Arigato_, Yui… Kau memang anak Papa dan Mama yang baik."

Yui tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "_Dou itashimashita_, Papa…"

Sakura takjub melihat pemandangan kasih sayang di depannya. Kazuto yang sedari datang di dunia shinobi memiliki temperamen keraas kepala, hemat bicara, dan tidak pernah tersenyum kalau bersama dengan Yui, semuanya jadi berkebalikan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendecih dan memalingkan kepala. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kasih sayang. Terlebih saat kakak satu-satunya yang dimiliki itu mati di tangannya. Mati karena sayang padanya.

"Sakura-_san_?" panggil Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata… ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan p-pergi membantu."

"Tidak. Kau pasti kelelahan, Hinata…"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi aku ju-juga Shi-shinobi Konoha."

"Aaaah… Kalian ini… bisakah tidak membuat _mood_ ku menjadi lebih buruk?" geram Kazuto. "Aku akan menyembuhkan Hyuuga-_san_ terlebih dahulu. Oke?"

Tanpa pengiyaan dari kedua _kunoichi_ itu, Kazuto merapalkan mantra kembali. Lalu mwengarahkannya ke Hinata. Tubuh Hinata diselimuti oleh cahaya hijau dan luka-lukanya menutup.

"Ke-kenapa bisa? _Chakra_ ku kembali?"

"Aku menggunakan sihir penyembuh. Kalau saja aku adalah Undine, aku yakin aku bisa menyembuhkan secara total," ucap Kazuto dengan sedikit rasa sesal.

"Tapi Papa memang lebih baik menjadi Spriggan!"

"Yui… kata-katamu jadi serasa menghinaku…"

"Eh? Maafkan Yui, Papa…"

"Ya. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sih." Kazuto menoleh pada ketiga shinobi itu. "Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku ingin melakukan hal yang aku bisa disini. Aku benci untuk duduk-duduk saja tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Kita berlari," ucap Sasuke.

"Terserah. Aku hanya menggunakan sayapku," ucap Kazuto agak ketus.

Lalu mereka berlari. Berlari dalam hal yang semua manusia lakukan. Sebenarnya kalau mau cepat sampai, mereka cukup melompati satu rumah ke rumah lainnya, tapi sekarang ini kan desa sedang rata dengan tanah. Apa yang mau dijadikan untuk pijakan selain tanah? Rumah yang baru saja dibangun? Author merasa kalau pembangun rumah-rumah itu akan sangat marah.

Kazuto dan Yui sih tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Karena mereka memiliki sayap. Tidak perlu susah-susah untuk melompati satu rumah ke rumah lainnya, sebenarnya sih Kazuto sudah pernah mencobanya. Saaat di dalam SAO tentunya.

"Kita sampai," ucap Sakura.

Kazuto melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Hatinya miris melihat keadaan itu. Banyak sekali yang terluka.

"Sakura-_san_, baguslah kalau kau sudah datang. Lho? Lukamu sembuh semua?" tanya salah satu _medic-nin_.

"Aku yang akan menyembuhkan mereka, Haruno-_san_," ucap Kazuto.

"yang terluka harap berkumpul di satu tempat. Orang ini akan menyembuhkan semuanya," perintah Sakura.

"Ha? Menyembuhkan semuanya seorang diri? Itu mustahil!"

"Sudah! Cepat lakukan saja!" ucap Kazuto sedikit gusar. Seperinya _mood_nya benar-benar memburuk sejak dia datang ke dunia ini.

Sakura melihat perubahan wajah Kazuto langsung berkata, "lakukan saja."

Setelah orang orang yang terluka dikumpulkan menjadi satu, Kazuto berkata pada semuanya. "Jangan ganggu aku saat masih merapalkan mantra. Mantra ini sangat panjang dan butuh konsentrasi. Kalian mengerti?"

Mereka semua langsung mengangguk. Takut dengan ekspresi Kazuto yang _bad mood._

Kazuto lalu merapalkan mantra. Memang benar. Mantra yang ini memiliki 23 kata. Sangat panjang bukan?

Setelah selesai merapal mantra, tubuh-tubuh shinobi yang terluka itu diselimuti oleh cahaya dan perlahan luka-luka mereka menutup. Setelah cahaya itu memudar, beberapa dari mereka membuka matanya dan terkejut.

"Lukaku sembuh dan _chakra_ ku kembali?!" seru mereka tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" tanya beberapa _medic-nin_.

"Itu sebuah sihir," jawab Yui—yang sedang memakai wujud aslinya. "Sihir seharusnya digunakan untuk sesuatu yang baik seperti ini, sayang sekali banyak yang menyalah gunakannya."

Yui menatap wajah Kazuto. Kazuto memang sedikit lelah. Sihir itu sihir kelas atas. Sihir yang sebenarnya adalah milik para ras Undine.

"Papa, lebih baik Papa istirahat. Tubuh virtual ALO Papa sudah mencapai batasnya. Papa seharusnya mengerti," saran Yui.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menggunakan tubuh SAO. Tidak apa kan?"

"Tubuh SAO Papa juga sudah lelah. Karena… err… berkali-kali jatuh dan dipukul."

Sakura langsung mendelik. Kazuto mengabaikannya. "Jadi maksudmu aku harus menggunakan tubuh GGO?"

"_Hai_, Papa."

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus menggunakan tubuh yang itu?!"

"Tidak ada yang lain, Papa. Karena tidak mungkin menggunakan tubuh asli Papa soalnnya tubuh asli Papa tercampur dengan tubuh virtual."

"Uuh… baiklah. Ini karena aku terpaksa." Kazuto mengutak-atik _menu bar_ miliknya dan menggantinya menjadi tubuhnya di GGO. Tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya putih dan tubuhnya mulai berganti.

Tentu saja para shinobi itu langsung melongo. Yang mereka lihat adalah sosok yang mirip perempuan berambuh hitam panjang, berbaju hitam dengan armor di dadanya, bukan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam _spike_ dengan sayapnya.

"Uh sial! Aku tidak suka menggunakan tubuh ini!" keluh Kazuto. Kenapa ia tidak menyukai tubuh virtualnya di GGO? Mudah. Karena banyak orang salah paham antara _gender_nya. Contohnya saja Sinon. Masih ingin bertanya lebih lanjut? Author sarankan untuk membaca _light novel SAO volume 5 dan 6_. Maaf untuk promosi di tengah-tengah cerita.

"K-Kirigaya…_kun_?"

"Ya, Hyuuga-_san_?"

"Ke-kenapa wujudmu s-seperti perempuan?"

TWITCH!

Oh, Hinata… kau telah membuat kesabaran Kazuto habis.

"Dengar ya! Ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak tubuh virtualku! Walau terlihat seperti perempuan, tubuh ini adalah tubuh laki-laki! Aku tidak suka dikira perempuan saat memakai tubuh ini!"

Hening...

Tidak ada yang berani buka suara karena tampang Kazuto sedang menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tertawa. Tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baca dengan teliti kalimat sebelumnya! _Whaaat_? Sasuke? Tertawa? Itu adalah dua hal yang susah dijadikan satu bukan? Tapi serius! Demi Dewa Jashin, SASUKE TERTAWA!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka kau menjadi sangat cantik, Kirigaya Ka-zu-to," ejek Sasuke. Sasuke bukan memujinya, tapi menghinanya.

Kazuto merasa sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak menebas dan menarik pelatuk FN Five-Seven miliknya. Ia mengambil FN Five-Seven dan menarik pelatuknya. Peluru itu langsung menuju ke arah Sasuke. Tentu saja sasuke bisa menghindarinya, tapi ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Kazuto memiliki pedang di punggungnya. Kazuto sudah berlari dan sekarang berada di belakangnya dengan Light Sabernya ditodongkan pada leher pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Walau kau adalah adik kelasku, walau kau adalah adik kesayangan Itachi, walau kau adalah seorang Uchiha, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu sekarang, UCHIHA SASUKE!" geram Kazuto dengan aura hitam pekatnya.

"Papa!" Yui yang sedari tadi berlari langsung memeluk tubuh Kazuto. "Kumohon, Papa… jangan membunuh siapapun…"

Kazuto mendengus dan segera menarik Light Saber miliknya. "Kalau bukan karena Yui, aku yakin kau sudah merasakan rasanya tercabik-cabik," ucapnya dingin.

"Papa!"

"Baik, Yui."

"Tersenyum, Papa. Wajah Papa yang sekarang sedikit menakutkan. _Nee_… tersenyumlah…" bujuk Yui dengan senyumannya.

Kazuto langsung tersenyum. Yang bisa mengubah _mood_nya hanya Yui dan Asuna. Kazuto tersenyum dengan kondisinya yang memakai tubuh mirip… err… perempuan itu tentu saja membuat banyak shinobi bergender laki-laki itu langsung terpesona. Bahkan ada yang _nosebleed_. Uh… Kazuto, senyumanmu benar-benar mematikan. Mereka mungkin jadi ingin memakannya. Tapi ingat! Author menuliskan fanfict yang _**NO-YAOI**_! Dan tentunya kalau mereka mengingat sadisnya kelakuan malaikat sesaat mereka itu, tentunya mereka mengurungkan niat mereka. Siapa juga yang mau masuk ke rumah sakit lagi?

"Sakura-_san_! Ada yang terluka lagi!"

"Ck! Kenapa tidak daritadi! Sihirku sudah habis!" decak Kazuto pelan.

Sakura hanya tertawa hambar. Walau pelan, tapi gadis itu masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kau tenang saja, Kirigaya-_san_, aku akan menanganinya. Terimakasih pada sihirmu, chakraku sudah kembali. Kau boleh beristirahat."

Sakura langsung berlari ke arah pasiennya dan mulai mengobati. Kazuto hanya menghela napas lega sekaligus khawatir. Para shinobi yang telah disembuhkan langsung ikut turun ke lapangan untuk membangun desa kembali. Kazuto duduk di pohon terdekat. Yui mengikutinya. Duduk-duduk saja dan menikmati angin musim semi eh?

"Papa… apa rencana Papa untuk beberapa hari ke depannya di dunia ini? Seminggu itu sangat lama Papa… aku merindukan Mama…" ucap Yui.

Kazuto memeluk Yui yang ada di sampingnya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Papa juga sangat merindukan Mamamu. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan. Mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk bertarung dengan para shinobi itu. Terlebih Uchiha. Aku ingin tau sejauh mana kemampuan bocah itu di masa lalu."

Hening…

Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Yui, kita pulang saja, ya?" ajak Kazuto.

"Pulang kemana, Papa?" tanya Yui polos.

"Ke kediaman Hyuuga. Kita sementara waktu tinggal disitu."

"Baik Papa."

Dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tenda tersebut dan segera menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Esoknya…

Kazuto sedang bersantai di ruang yang sementara menjadi kamarnya dan Yui. Sebenarnya Yui tidak memperlukan acara tidur. Tapi sebuah program yang dijalankan terus menerus hanya akan membuat program itu eror, kan? Karena itulah Yui juga mematikan sistemnya dan layaknya orang yang sedang tertidur. Lagipula Yui memang ingin mempelajari tentang kehidupan manusia.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar diketuk. Begitu mendapatkan ijin dari empunya kamar (?), pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok perempuan berambut indigo. Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_san_?" tanya Yui ramah. Yui memang ramah sih.

"Bu-bukankah K-Kirigaya-_kun_ disuruh u-untuk ke kantor hokage ha-hari ini?" tanya Hinata tergagap. Ternyata Hinata masih sangat pemalu, hihi.

"Hyuuga-_san_, tolong berbicaralah dengan jelas. Anggap saja aku ini sahabatmu, atau temanmu. Tapi jangan sekali-sekali menganggapku seorang perempuan. Itu melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki," pinta Kazuto dengan senyum ramahnya namun terasa kalau ada nada sserius di dalam kalimatnya.

"Baik, Kirigaya-_kun_."

"Oh, panggil saja nama kecilku. Rasanya tidak enak mendengar seseorang yang sudah aku anggap teman memanggil nama keluargaku padaku."

"Mm… K-Kazuto…-_kun_?"

"Nah, begini kan lebih enak. Bisakah kau mengantarku, Hinata-_san_?"

Waw, sepertinya sifat Kazuto yang ramah dan baik membuat Hinata terpesona. Tapi tentu saja hari Hinata sudah terisi dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya… Kazuto masih menggunakan tubuh GGO. Jadi yang terlihat adalah seorang laki-laki yang mirip sepert perempuan. Terlebih dengan _mood_nya yang sedang sangat baik itu membuat laki-laki manapun akan memuja dewi err… dewa kecantikan(?) mereka.

"Mm… Ikut aku, Kazuto-_kun_, Yui-_san_…"

Daaaan… mereka pun menuju ke kantor hokage. Sesampainya disana, Hinata mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan. pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Senju Tsunade, sang Godaime Hokage, yang sedang berkutat pada beberapa dokumen-dokumen penting dan asisten sang Hokage, Shizune, yang sedang membantu sang Hokage.

"Hokage-_sama_, saya mengantar Kirigaya Kazuto-_kun_ dan Yui-_san_," lapor Hinata.

"Hm. Baiklah. Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau boleh pergi," ujar… emm… lebih tepatnya perintah Tsunade.

Hinatapun keluar dari ruangan. Tsunade begitu mau membuka suara, ia memandang tamu di depannya dengan bingung. _Bukankah orang yang bernama Kirigaya Kazuto itu seorang laki-laki? Kenapa di depannya ini ada dua perempuan? Kalau yang satunya sih aku tahu. Yui. Nama gadis kecil itu, bukan? Lalu siapa gadis yang satunya?_

"Mm… maaf, Hokage-_sama_, kenapa Anda memandangi saya?" tanya Kazuto bingung.

SUARA LAKI-LAKI!

"Maaf, Kirigaya-_san_, kenapa, mm… penampilanmu berbeda dengan yang kemarin?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah iya. Maaf, ini adalah salah satu wujud saya di dunia virtual. Apakah Anda tidak merasa nyaman dengan tubuh ini? Saya akan berganti wujud kalau begitu."

Tsunade hanya terdiam. Shizune juga. Mereka berfikir seperti apa masa depan yang bisa membuat banyak wujud seperti itu. Bukankah di masa depan tidak ada yang memiliki chakra? Maksudnya, bukankah yang ada di masa depan hanya orang-orang biasa?

Kazuto mulai membuka _menu bar_ miliknya dan segera mengganti wujudnya dengan wujud Kirito dalam SAO. Atau Author katakan dengan wajah aslinya. Kalau readers baca atau menonton Sword Art Online, pasti tahu alasan kenapa Author ini mengatakan kalau tubuh virtual SAO sama saja dengan tubuh asli. Ingin tau? Wah… Author harus ijin sama Kawahara-_sensei_. Berhubung Author nggak punya nomor hapenya, Author merekomendasikan untuk menonton dan membaca SAO saja. *Gebuk rame-rame* Uuh… Ini nggak mau dilanjutin nih cerita? Readers: DILANJUTIN! CEPETAAAAN! Author: Uh uh… Author di-_bully_… *pundung di pojokan*

Oke, sudah cukup pembullyan di dunia ini. Author sangat tidak suka. Dimana-mana selaluuuuuu saja ada pembullyan, tau nggak sih kalau orang-orang yang dibully itu doa-doanya selalu di dengar oleh Tuhan? Karena itulaah… mmmmfhttt! Readers: *nyumpelin silver queen ke mulut Author* Lanjutin fanfict aja Thoooor! Nggak usah pake pidatoooooo!

Un… yaudah deh… Author malang ini harus kembali ke belakang panggung. _Bye byee_!

Kazuto sudah membuat tubuhnya menjadi tubuhh virtual SAO miliknya. Sepasang pedang sudah terpasang di punggungnya. Jubah hitamnya yang menjadi _trademark_ Kirito, The Black Swordman, Beater. Mata hitamnya yang indah namun menampakan ketegasan. Um? Author tadi bilang mata hitamnya yang indah? Mm… nggak apa deh… lanjuuut!

"Bisakah kau menceritakan sesuatu tentang… masa depan?" pinta Tsunade dengan nada memerintah.

"Tentang apanya? Yang ingin Anda ketahui adalah dunia seperti apa itu, atau mungkin tentang orang-orang di masa lalu yang aku kenal di masa depan?" tanya Kazuto menebak.

Mata Tsunade langsung menyipit. Orang-orang masa lalu yang Kazuto kenal di masa depan?

"Dua-duanya."

"Baiklah. Saya akan menjelaskan seperti apa dunia itu. Di masa depan, tidak ada yang namanya peperangan. Oke, harus saya akui kalau dulu pernah ada. Yah… menurut sejarah dunia, hanya ada perang dunia pertama dan perang dunia kedua, tapi kalau ditelusuri per Negara, dulu dangat banyak peperangan. Saya tidak akan menyinggung tentang peperangan jaman dulu. Di masa depan, tidak ada yang memiliki kemampuan seperti yang saya lihat di masa ini. _Chakra_? Tidak ada di masa depan. Di masa depan hanya ada otak dan teknologi. Otak untuk mengembangkan dunia dan teknologi yang membantu manusia untuk mengembangkan dunia mereka. Salah satu teknologi itu adalah dimunculkannya _game_ VRMMORPG_. Game _ VRMMORPG itu membawa seluruh kesadaran masuk ke dalam dunia permainan tersebut. VRMMORPG pertama di masa itu dibuat oleh seseorang yang sangat jenius, tapi membuat pemain sebanyak empat ribu orang mati. Dari sepuluh ribu pemain, yang bisa keluar hanya enam ribu. Dan permainan itu membutuhkan dua tahun untuk diselesaikan."

Wajah Tsunade telihat terkejut, tapi ia langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Saya adalah salah satu dari enam ribu pemain itu," aku Kazuto.

Mata Tsunade dan Shizune kontan membesar. "APA?!"

"Begitulah… _karena_ itulah, sosok yang Anda lihat ini adalah wujud saya dalam permainan itu. Game yang telah membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa. Empat ribu nyawa…"

Hening…

"Bisakah saya melanjutkan?" tanya Kazuto meminta persetujuan. Tsunade mengangguk. "Di masa depan, perjalanan dilakukan dengan kendaraan. Dengan mobil, bus, kereta api, pesawat, kapal, motor, dan yang lainnya. Sangat berbeda dengan yang disini bukan? Disini menggunakan kaki." Tsunade kembali mengangguk. Membayangkan di masa depan ada kendaraan dan bentuknya seperti apa. "Di sana ada juga alat komunikasi seperti handphone, telepon, e-mail, dan yang lainnya. Kalau di masa ini menggunakan apa?"

"Surat. Pengantarnya menggunakan hewan atau dengan orang suruhan," jwab Tsunade.

"Hm… begitulah secara garis besar masa depan."

"Hmm… baiklah, aku bisa membayangkan sedikit tentang masa depan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang-orang masa lalu yang kau kenal di masa depan?"

"Anda begitu penasaran? Baiklah… Aku sudah mengenal beberapa orang di masa depan yang rupanya dari masa lalu. Contohnya saja, Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Memiliki kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi. Terbilang sangat jenius, irit bicara, dan—kata banyak anak perempuan—keren. Sahabat dari Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, dan Sabaku Gaara. Pacar dari Haruno Sakura, teman masa kecilnya. Ah, nama-nama yang tadi saya sebutkan, kemungkinan di masa ini ada. Benar bukan?"

"Ya. Kau benar. Semua nama yang kau sebutkan memang ada di masa ini," jawab Tsunade dengan wajah tak percaya. Tunggu! Rasanya ada yang mengganjal! "Tadi kau mengatakan Sasuke pacar dari siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang menonjokku kemarin," jawab Kazuto santai. Tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi sang Godaime Hokage.

"_USOO_!" jerit Tsunade histeris. Anak didiknya… berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke di masa depan…

Tsunade memijit pelan dahinya. Rasanya berita yang dibawa sang _time traveler black swordman Kirito_ (julukannya jadi tambah panjang di fict ini) membuat kepalanya pening. Gimana nggak pusing coba? Murid kesayangannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri di masa depan akan berpacaran dengan The Last Uchiha itu!

"TUNGGU! Kemarin kau bilang kau mengenal Namikaze Minato, bukan?"

"Saya tidak mengenal Namikaze-_san_ sebenarnya, hanya pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu… apakah kau mengenal Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Uzumaki Kushina? Tidak. Yang saya tahu adalah Namikaze Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato dan ibu dari Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Naruto."

"Jadi… itu berarti di masa depan… yang mati di dunia ini… masih tetap hidup?"

"Ha? Apa maksud Anda?"

"Di masa ini, Namikaze Minato dan istrinya telah meninggal. Delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Saat Naruto dilahirkan," jelas Shizune menggantikan Tsunade yang masih syok.

"Apakah itu berarti keluarga Uchiha… semuanya hidup?" tanya Tsunade.

"Saya hanya mengenal keluarga kecil dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan… yang saya sebutkan siapa saja keluarga Uchiha Sasuke, memang masih hidup. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Keluarga Uchiha… sudah meninggal semua. Yang tersisa adalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang," jawab Shizune mengambil alih lagi karena Tsunade sedang tercengang.

"Kalau begitu… apakah kau mengenal, bukan, pernah bertemu dengan Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade agak takut.

"Jiraiya? Maksud Anda Jiraiya-_sensei_? Tentu saja. Beliau adalah salah satu dari guru di sekolah saya," jawab Kazuto dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. "Jangan katakan di dunia ini Jiraiya-_sensei_ sudah meninggal."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Haah… Takdir di masa lalu dan di masa depan sangat berbeda…"

"Ya… begitulah… Maaf, saya ingin bertanya, apakah… saya di masa ini… ada?" tanya Kazuto ragu.

"Namamu adalah Kirigaya Kazuto bukan? Tidak ada yang bernama itu di Konohagakure. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak pernah mendengar adanya clan Kirigaya," jawab Tsunade ringan.

Kazuto termenung. Dirinya tidak ada dimasa lalu? Tunggu! Bukankah ada yang mengatakan reinkarnasi itu terjadi seribu tahun sekali sejak orang tersebut lahir? (Kalau readers bertanya dari siapa, Author katakan, dari Author sendiri. Ini hanya fanfict. Hanya rekayasa belaka). Itu berarti dirinya berada di dua ratus tahun kedepan dari masa ini?

Seorang ANBU masuk ke dalam ruangan, atau bisa dibilang, tiba-tiba datang.

"Maaf, Hokage-_sama_, ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa itu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata… menghilang…"

"APAAA?!"

"Tiba-tiba saja saat Hyuuga-_san_ sedang membantu pencarian, tubuhnya bersinar dan ia menghilang," lapor ninja itu.

Kazuto mengerutkan dahi. Tubuh bersinar? Sama seperti dirinya kemarin. Tunggu! Sama seperti dirinya? Jangan katakan…

"Papa!" panggil Yui. Kazuto menoleh. "Yui merasakan sesuatu. Ini… ID player Mama!"

"Asuna? Tunjukan jalannya, Yui!" pinta Kazuto.

Kazuto langsung membuka pintu dan sesaat ia akan berlari, Tsunade berseru, "Ada apa, Kirigaya-_san_?! Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu?!"

"Ada kemungkinan Hinata-_san_… berada di masa depan. Yui… merasakan Mama di masa ini," jawab Yui karena Kazuto sudah berlari meninggalkan kantor hokage.

Tsunade tetap meneriakan sesuatu, tapi Kazuto dan yui sudah meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Yui sudah mengubah wujudnya menjadi _pixie_ agar ia bisa mengejar Kazuto. Kazuto benar-benar merindukan Asuna. Jadi… Kazuto berlari sekencang yang dia bisa.

"Papa, lurus ke sebelah sana! Yui merasakan Mama ada disana!" seru Yui dengan menunjukkan jarinya ke arah yang ia maksud.

Kazuto terus berlari sampai matanya menangkap beberapa sosok disana yang sedang sibuk menanyai sosok gadis berambut _chestnut_ itu. Mata Kazuto langsung terbuka lebar. Itu… pacarnya tercinta… kekasihnya tersayang…

"ASUNA!"

Asuna menoleh dan mata chestnut itu menemukan sosok yang sangat ia cintai. _Chestnut_ bertemu dengan _onyx_. Putih bertemu dengan hitam. _Rapier_ bertemu dengan _dual blades_.

"KAZUTO-_KUUN_!"

Dan mereka berdua berlari ke arah satu sama lain. Dengan gerakan yang Author buat _slow motion_, jadi terasa kayak film-film melankolis. Dengan kata lain… adegan itu… menyebalkan, menjijikan, uuuh banget deh pokoknya.

Asuna: _*berhenti dan menoleh ke kamera*_ Authooor, tolong jangan berkomentar dan mengganggu syuting. Oke? *_senyum iblis:on_*

Author: Asuna! Tidak ada yang bisa memerintah Author ini! Hohoho!

Kazuto: *_menoleh pada Author_* Sherry-_san_, apa kau mau syuting berhenti disini dan kami tidak akan ikut syuting lagi? *_smirk_*

Author: TIDAAAAAAK! Jangan! Nanti para readers bakal gebukin Author malang iniiiiii! *_lebay_*

Kazuto&Asuna: Kalau gitu, diem aja lu! *_deathglare_*

Author: Un… *_ciut_*

Asuna dan Kazuto kembali melanjutkan pelukan mereka. Peluk… melepas rindu… mengucapkan kata-kata cinta… bercium—

"MAMAAAA!" jerit Yui saat keduanya nyaris berciuman. Yui telah menggunakan tubuh aslinya dan menyerang—eh, maaf—memeluk tubuh mamanya tercinta.

"Yui-_chan_…" Asuna mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak semata wayangnya. Maaf, anak yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dan mungkin bukan anak tunggalnya. Asuna kan pasti akan '_membuat'_ anak kedepannya. Bersama Kazuto tentunya. Sekarang Author akan bertanya, siapa yang tidak ingin membuat keturunan? Tidak ada kan? Pasti mau semua. Kalau anda tidak mau, itu tandanya anda adalah seorang gay atau lesbi. Kalo bukan YAOI, yaaa… YURI. Maaf, bukannya mau menyinggung Anda.

"Mama… Yui merindukan Mama…" kata Yui berulang-ulang.

"Mama juga, Yui-_chan_…"

Acara temu itu—antara ibu dan anak—membuat semua orang yang ada disitu terharu. Oh… siapa yang narus bawang merah disini? Author jadi nangis!

Kazuto ikut larut dalam suasana itu dan akhirnya memeluk dua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Anaknya dan kekasihnya—atau harus dikatakan calon istrinya? Apapun sebutan bagi sang pengguna _rapier_ itu, Kazuto tidak peduli. Asuna adalah kekasihnya. Miliknya. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mengubah itu. Dengan kata lain… pernyataan itu adalah MUTLAK. Oh, kita tidak akan belajar tentang nilai mutlak dan nilai absolut. Kita akan mempelajari tentang cinta *ciee*.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara burung han—salah! Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Menuju ke arah mereka. Ternyata yang datang adalah Sakura, Sasuke (yang tau-tau aja ditarik sama Sakura), Tsunade, dan Shizune. Asuna melihat ke arah orang-orang yang baru saja datang dan matanya tertuju pada gadis bersurai _pink_. Seketika itu juga raut wajahnya terlihat sangat senang.

Asuna melepaskan pelukannya pada keluarganya—ralat, keluarganya di dunia virtual—dan langsung berhambur ke Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_!"

Tentu saja Sakura langsung cengo di pelukan gadis _chestnut_ itu. Ia kan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Asuna sudah mengenalnya di masa depan. Oke? Di. Masa. Depan.

Asuna melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap _emerald_ Sakura. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Dua bulan kan? Hm… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sa—" Asuna melihat Sasuke di samping Sakura. "Oh, halo, Sasuke-_kun_. Lama tidak bertemu. Ah… sebenarnya tadi nyaris bertemu sih…"

Sasuke masih dengan wajah _stoic_ andalan keluarganya. "Hn."

"Seperti biasa wajah dingin itu. Benar-benar mirip Itachi-_kun_. Fufu…"

Topeng _stoic_ Sasuke langsung lepas. Apa? Gadis _chestnut_ itu tau tentang Itachi?

"Kau… mengenal Itachi?"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan kakakmu sendiri. Astaga, Sasuke-_kun_, apakah kau ini sedang amnesia?" sindir Asuna bercanda.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka mulutnya, Kazuto sudah menyela. "Asuna… kita di masa lalu. Kita bukan di masa kita. Oke?"

Asuna tertawa kecil menngingat hal itu. "Hehe… maaf, aku lupa. Kebiasaan kalau bertemu dengan mereka sih…"

Kazuto menghela napas berat. Kazuto tau kalau Asuna sedang membohonginya. Ia tau kalau Asuna sedang bermasalah dengan ibunya. Karena setiap Asuna punya masalah dengan keluarganya, ia pasti akan bertingkah seperti ini. Apalagi kalau sedang bertemu dengan Kazuto.

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman mengintrupsi pasangan muda itu. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku sesuatu, Kirigaya-_san_? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Dan… siapa gadis ini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Baik. Sepertinya… Hinata-_san_ terlempar ke masa depan. Dan sebagai gantinya… dia yang datang ke masa ini. Ah, saya lupa memperkenalkan. Gadis ini bernama Yuuki Asuna. Asuna dan saya sama-sama berasal dari masa yang sama."

"Yuuki-_san_…" panggil Sakura ramah karena Asuna sudah mengenalnya di masa depan. Sakura merasa kalau mereka bisa berteman baik di masa ini juga.

"Panggil aku Asuna saja, Sakura-_chan_. Kita sudah sangat dekat. Yah… di masa depan sih. Tapi aku merasa kalau kita pasti bisa berteman baik di masa ini juga," ujar Asuna riang. Hm… beda dikit sama dirinya di masa depan. Sisi yang tidak akan pernah ia perlihatkan pada keluarganya.

"Mm… Asuna…-san?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau kekasih Kirigaya-_san_ bukan?"

Kedip…

Kedip…

Kedip…

Ke—

BLUSH

Wajah cantik Asuna memerah sempurna.

"E-_eto_… mm… _ano_.. Aku…"

"Dia bukan kekasihku," jawab Kazuto ringan. "Tapi _istriku_."

Dengan pernyataan itu, Kazuto mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras dari Asuna, sang keka—maksud Author, sang istri. Wajah Asuna makin memerah. Memerah karena malu, marah, dan… senang?

Yang lain hanya cengo di tempat. Memandang pertengkaran suami-istri itu dengan raut yang… penasaran.

"Sejak kapan kita jadi suami-istri? Ki-kita bahkan belum resmi me-menikah!" bantah Asuna dengan rona di wajahnya.

Kazuto sangat ingin menggoda Asuna jadi ia mendekati sang pujaan hati dan berkata dengan nada menggoda. "Hoo… jadi kau sangat berharap untuk menikah denganku? Maafkan aku, Asuna… kita masih belum bisa. Tapi dua tahun lagi, aku akan menikahimu."

BLUSH

"Berapa banyak anak yang kau inginkan, Asuna? Aku akan mengabulkannya."

Asuna yang tingkat rasa malunya sudah mencapai batas maksimal, langsung melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah tampan calon suaminya itu. Tenaga yang diberikan Asuna tidak main-main. Anggap saja seperti tenaga monster Sakura *di-_shannaro_ sama Sakura*. Kazuto bahkan '_terbang'_ dan menubruk sebuah baru besar.

"_Ittai yo_, Asuna!" keluh Kazuto setelah berhasil selamat dari pukulan maut calon istrinya. "Ini kedua kalinya kau memukulku. Tepat di wajahku. Dan menggunakan tubuh ini."

Ada yang tidak mengerti _minna-san_? Author kasih bocoran. Dulu saat di SAO, Kazuto juga pernah dipukul Asuna tepat di wajah. Alasannya? Gampang. Kazuto tidak sengaja memegang dada Asuna. Tidak sengaja dan tidak sadar sampai ia dipukul. Masih kurang jelas? Silahkan tonton SAO episode 8. Disana _minna-san_ akan menemukan penjelasannya. Oh, Author lupa memberitahu sesuaatu. Asuna sekarang sedang memakai tubuh virtual SAO-nya. Tentu saja bagi keduanya jadi terasa _dejavu_.

"KIRITO-_KUN NO BAKAAA_!" jerit Asuna layaknya seorang gadis yang baru diputus oleh pacar tercinta.

"Asunaa… aku kan hanya menggodamu. Kenapa kau sampai semarah ini?"

"Humph!" Asuna memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas hal ini."

"_Hai, desu_! Papa yang salah karena terus-terusan menggoda Mama!" ujar Yui membenarkan ucapan Asuna.

Kazuto meminta maaf pada Asuna dan dibalas dengan dengusan Asuna. Asuna sudah memaafkannya. Asuna menoleh pada kerumunan massa(?) maksud Author, kerumunan shinobi yang tadi menonton drama siang **LIVE** dari masa depan. Uuh… Maksud Author tontonan gratis dari dua—bukan, tiga orang yang berasal dari masa depan.

"Senju-_sensei_," panggil Asuna pada sang _Godaime Hokage_. Yang dipanggil malah terkejut.

"Kau mengenalku di masa depan?"

"Tentu. _Sensei_ adalah dosen saya di masa depan," jawab Asuna santai.

"Dosen? Apa itu?"

Asuna menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa kalau ini di masa lalu. Mungkin istilah dosen di masa ini belum ada.

"Dosen itu… semacam guru. Uuh… guru di kuliahan."

"Kuliahan?"

Asuna kembali menepuk keningnya dan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Uuh… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Dengan kata lain, kuliah itu tingkatan belajar paling tinggi. Uh…"

"Bisa dibilang setingkat dengan _jounin_," tambah Kazuto.

"_Sou sou_. Setingkat dengan—APA!?" Asuna baru saja menyadari tambahan Kazuto yang semakin tidak dimengerti Asuna.

"Oh begitu… tapi kenapa _jounin_ harus memiliki guru?" tanya—err, lebih tepatnya interogasi Tsunade.

"Berbeda dengan masa ini, masa depan setiap tingkatannya memiliki guru. Dan gurunya pun bukan hanya satu orang, tapi per mata pelajaran. Kalau di masa ini hanya sampai tingkat _chunnin_ bukan? Dan itupun tiga orang dengan satu guru. Di masa depan, banyak orang—mungkin sekitar tiga puluh anak dengan banyak guru. Sistem pendidikan di masa depan itu pertama sekolah dasar. Murid yang mengikuti pendidikan dasar itu berumur 6-12 tahun. Lalu…"

Aah, kita tinggalkan kuliah singkat dari Kazuto-_sensei_ mengenai pendidikan. Sebenarnya Author yang malas menuliskan kuliah atau pidato Kazuto.

Kazuto: Salah sendiri bikin _script_ yang ada kuliahannya! Gara-gara Author, mulutku jadi berbusa untuk memberikan kuliahan (-_-")

Author: Ya maaf toh yaa… kan Author ini membuatnya dengan spontanitas.

Asuna: Kazuto-_kuuun_… _scene_ berikutnya akan dimulai. Ayo siap-siaaap~

Dan mereka berdua melenggang pergi meninggalkan Author yang masih berkutat pada lappie miliknya. Berkutat untuk melanjutkan cerita sampai Author bisa bilang TBC.

Hm! Anda penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mari kita lihat di TKP!

"Hm… masa depan yang menarik," kata Tsunade terkesan memuji. Hah? Memuji apaan?

Kazuto sedang ngos-ngosan dengan tidak elitnya. Ia menoleh mendapati sang calon istri sedang berbincang ria dengan Sakura. Mata _onyx_ miliknya berpaling dari pemandangan sang calon istri dan sahabatnya ke calon pacar sahabat calon istrinya. Loh? Membingungkan ya? Dengan kata lain, Kazuto sedang memandang Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai iblis.

_Onyx_ bertemu _onyx_.

Hitam bertemu hitam.

Kusanagi bertemu _dual blades_.

Ayam bertemu dengan—mmmmfffttt!

Oh, Author malang. Sebelum sempat mengucapkan narasi yang terakhir, mulutnya sudah dibekap dan disumpelin sama donatnya (Lho?).

"Sifatmu berubah sejak kekasih tercintamu datang, heh, Kirigaya Kazuto?" sindir Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

Asuna langsung menoleh dan merasakan bahwa ada percikan listrik di antara kedua laki-laki tampan itu. Percikan listrik itu bukan _chidori_, _guys_! Itu percikan listrik diantara kedua pasang iris _onyx_!

"Kazuto-_kun_…" panggil Asuna merasakan aura berbahaya kekasihnya. Eh? Sebenarnya Asuna dan Kazuto itu kekasih, tunangan, atau suami-istri? Terserah Author mau pake yang mana aja saat menulis di bagian-bagian tertentu.

Kazuto tidak menggubris panggilan kekasih tercintanya itu dan menatap sepasang _onyx_ tajam.

"Kita _duel_, Uchiha!" seru Kazuto sembari menarik kedua bilah pedangnya.

"Hn. Ide yang menarik. Aku tidak akan mengalah seperti sebelumnya, Kirigaya," sahut Sasuke ditambah dengan gumaman favoritnya.

Tanpa banyak omong, mereka berdua sudah melesat dan menyerang satu sama lain. Tsunade dan shinobi yang lainnya hanya diam menikmati pertarungan di depan mereka. Dan oh! Jangan tinggalkan bahwa kerumunan massa itu semakin banyak dan mereka bahkan sampai membuat taruhan! Astaga! Mereka benar-benar gilaaa!

Sedangkan Asuna dan Sakura? Mereka hanya meneriaki kekasih mereka dan menyuruh mereka berhenti. Eh? Author tadi bilang Asuna dan Sakura? Kekasih? Apakah maksudnya Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran?

Masalah itu akan dibahas di _chapter_ berikut berikutnya.

Kita kembali ke pertarungan panas kedua pemuda tampan itu.

Kazuto dan Sasuke menabrakkan pedang mereka satu sama lain. Sasuke mengalirkan listrik ke pedangnya membuat Kazuto harus mundur.

"Kau serius untuk menggunakan seluruh kemampuanmu, hm, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi."

Kazuto mulai merapal mantra. Tubuh Kazuto mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna hijau. Asuna menyadari itu dan ia tau mantra apa yang digunakan Kazuto.

"Kazuto-_kun_ benar-benar serius untuk melawannya," gumam Asuna lirih.

Sakura mendengar lirihan Asuna. Ia menoleh pada sahabat barunya itu. "Itu tadi mantra apa?"

"Itu… itu mantra pertahanan mutlak," jawab Asuna pelan. "Mantra yang akan memberikan pertahanan tanpa harus memblok serangan lawan. Dengan kata lain, seluruh kemampuannya akan digunakan dalam penyerangan, tanpa pertahanan."

"Eh? Itu kan sangat berbahaya! Sasuke-_kun_ itu adalah orang yang tidak pernah setengah-setengah," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_… aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"kazuto-_kun_ bukan orang yang setengah-setengah juga. Ia pasti akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai." Sakura masih menunjukan raut tidak mengerti. "Kazuto-_kun_ memiliki pertahanan mutlak. Dan dia akan menggunakan semua tenaganya untuk menyerang. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke-_kun_ MUSTAHIL untuk melukainya."

Dan kedua gadis cantik itu mulai mengkhawatirkan kekasih mereka.

Kazuto yang telah menyelesaikan mantranya langsung melesat bak peluru yang baru saja dilepaskan dari pistol.

Sasuke langsung membuat segel. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

Seketika itu juga bola api raksasa muncul dari hembusan napas Sasuke. Mengarah ke Kazuto. Kazuto tidak berpindah sama sekali dan dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat santai namun tegas, ia membiarkan bola api itu mengenainya dan terus berjalan. Tubuh Kazuto terbalut dengan api Sasuke. Tapi Kazuto masih tidak bergeming.

"KIRIGAYA-_SAN_!" pekik Sakura saat melihat Kazuto terbungkus api. Sasuke yang mendengarnya jadi merasa gerah dan panas. Gadis itu malah mengkhawatirkan pemuda lain. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"_Daijoubu_, Sakura-_chan_, Kazuto-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja," ujar Asuna menenangkan sahabat _pink_nya. kumpulan api itu mulai tebelah dan memerlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan jubah hitamnya dan dua pedang di kedua tangannya. "Benar kan?"

Semua yang menonton langsung kaget. Api raksasa itu tidak membuat Kazuto luka sedikitpun. Sasuke menatap Kazuto tajam. Ia memakai _sharingan_nya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melihat _chakra_ maupun yang lainnya. _Cih! Lawan yang tidak bisa ditebak_, batin Sasuke.

Kazuto tersenyum mengejek. "Apakah hanya seperti itu, hm?"

Sasuke menatap Kazuto dengan sangat marah. Sharingannya tidak berguna untuk melawan Kazuto. Benar-benar akan merepotkan. Sasuke membentuk segel dan berseru, "_Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu_!"

Api naga raksasa mulai menuju ke Kazuto. Kazuto tersenyum. Ia dengan cepat mengganti tubuhnya dengan tubuh virtual ALO dan langsung menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang. Sasuke mengeluarkan api naga itu lagi ke arah Kazuto. Tentu saja Kazuto menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah.

"Apakah kau lupa…" Kazuto langsung terbang ke belakang Sasuke. "Kalau lawanmu ini memiliki banyak tubuh?"

Sasuke menarik kusanaginya dan menebaskannya ke perut Kazuto. Kazuto terbang—menghindar—mundur.

"Apa kau lupa kalau lawanmu ini memiliki sayap, hm, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke benar-benar sudah emosi. Siapa sih yang nggak emosi kalau terus menerus dihina? Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Dia langsung memakai _Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan_ miliknya dan mata kirinya mengeluarkan darah.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" pekik Sakura. Ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Kazuto. Sasuke akan menggunakan Amaterasu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Asuna.

"Sasuke-_kun_… dia benar-benar akan membunuh Kirigaya-_san_… dia akan menggunakan Amaterasu," jawab Sakura.

"Amaterasu?" Asuna menangkapnya sebagai Amaterasu sang dewa.

Melihat wajah khawatir Sakura, Asuna jadi merasakan bahwa yang akan terjadi bukan sesuatu yang baik. "Kazuto-_kun_… jangan mati…"

Ikatan batin (?) antara Asuna dan Kazuto sangat kuat. Kazuto tersenyum saat mendengar permintaan Asuna. Cinta memang tidak bisa di logika, hm.

Api hitam muncul dan langsung membungkus tubuh Kazuto. Kazuto masih tersenyum dan tidak menunjukan kalau dia terbakar. Saat apinya mulain menghilang—karena Sasuke menghentikan serangannya dan menutup matanya—semua orang langsung terkejut. Sosok pemuda _spike_ hitam terlihat dengan tanpa luka SEDIKITPUN!

"Bagaimana bisa…?" gumam Sasuke masih tetap menutup mata kirinya.

Kazuto tersenyum. "Apakah itu serangan terbaikmu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin… Amaterasu tidak berpengaruh padanya?" tanya shinobi-shinobi lain penasaran.

Kazuto mendengarnya dan ia berkata, "Serangan seperti apapun tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. Aku memiliki pertahanan mutlak. Tidak ada serangan yang bisa melukaiku selama aku memiliki pertahanan ini."

_Was wes wos_. Para shinobi itu mulai bergosip—eh, maksudnya mulai membicarakan itu. Bukan bergosip ria!

"Susanoo?" gumam Sasuke. _Mustahil! Dia bukanlah anggota clan Uchiha! Tidak mungkin dia bisa memakai sharingan, apalagi Susanoo!_

Saat Sasuke sedang perang batin, Kazuto melesat dan sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Saat ia melesat tadi, dia sudah mengganti tubuhnya menjadi tubuh GGO. Dia mengeluarkan Light Saber dan FN-Five Sevennya dan mengarahkan keduanya ke tubuh Sasuke.

Kazuto tersenyum dingin. "_Goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha_."

Sasuke baru menyadarinya dan tidak sempat menghindar karena saat itu juga Light Saber sudah terayun dan pelatuk FN-Five Seven sudah ditarik.

DOR!

Peluru melesat dan menggores pipi Sasuke. Sedangkan Light Sabernya tidak menebas apapun karena Asuna menghadang dengan _rappier_nya. Darah mengalir dari pipi kiri Sasuke yang tergores.

"Asuna…"

"Sudah cukup, Kazuto-_kun_, kau benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau kau melanjutkan ini," ucap Asuna.

Kazuto tersenyum dan ia menarik _proton sword_ miliknya kembali. "Kau benar. Cukup tiga orang yang mati di tangan Kirito."

Sakura langsung meluncur, eh, maksudnya langsung bergegas dan menyembuhkan luka di pipi Sasuke. Walaupun hanya tergores, tapi itu tergoresnya bukan tergores biasa. Darah yang keluar pun banyak.

Sasuke tidak bergeming saat Sakura mulai menyembuhkan lukanya. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Kazuto tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah lihat kalau Asuna menghadangku," jawab Kazuto santai.

"Tapi kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhku! Dengan pertahanan mutlak seperti itu, seharusnya kau dengan mudah membunuhku!"

Kazuto terdiam.

"Kau tidak berniat melawanku, heh?"

"Apa kau tau perasaan membunuh seseorang?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memang pernah membunuh. Membunuh banyak orang. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri juga ia bunuh.

"Kau pasti tau. Di masa depan, pembunuhan tidak boleh dilakukan. Tapi, dengan tangan ini, dalam dua tahun aku _membunuh_ tiga orang."

Raut wajah Kazuto mulai berubah. Menjadi sangat sedih dan menyesal.

"Mama! Kondisi Papa… tidak stabil!" seru Yui.

"Kazuto-_kun_!" panggil Asuna. Asuna mendekati Kazuto yang masih terdiam.

Kazuto mendongak dan menatap raut khawatir Asuna. "A… suna…" Kazuto terjatuh dalam dekapan Asuna. Pingsan.

"Kazuto-_kun_! KAZUTO-_KUN_!"

Apa yang terjadi pada Kazuto? Akan dikupas di chapter 7.

**TSUZUKU~T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huweee…. Maafkan Sherry yang apdet telaaat!**

**Sebenarnya udah selesai 3 hari yang lalu, tapi wi-fi di rumah Sherry disita. Lappie Sherry kebanting. Terus Sherry dari dua minggu yang lalu latian cheers terus huhuuu…**

**#ngumpet di kolong kasur.**

**Disini Sherry akan memberikan BEHIND THE SCENE a la Sherry. Itu hadiah untuk para readers tercinta dan sebenarnya untuk permintaan maaf un.**

**BEHIND THE SCENE….**

Author: CUUUUT!

All stars: Akhirnyaaaa…

Author: Terimakasih semuaa. Otsuuuu!

Sasuke: Gila! Wajah tampanku tergoreees! *ngadep cermin, nyentuh bayangan di cermin* Oh… wajahku yang tampan… malang sekalli nasibmu…

All: *sweatdrop*

Author: *nepuk-nepuk pundak Sas* Sudahlah, Sas, Saku kan sudah mengobati lukamu.

Sasuke: *deathglare* APA KAU BILAANG?! Memang udah diobati, tapi bekasnyaaaaa! Oh… malang sekali wajahku yang rupawan ini…

All: *sweatdrop akut*

Sakura: Sudahlah, Sas… wajah tampanmu tergores satu atau dua, aku tetap mencintaimu~

Sasuke: Beneran?

Sakura: Iya, Sas…

Author: Aduh… di tempat syuting ada yang lovey dovey. Bikin envy beraat! *mengalihkan pandangan* OMAIGAAT! Disana juga ada yang lovey doveeey!

Di tempat asuna dan kazuto.

Kazuto: Asuna, syuting sudah selesai, kenapa kamu masih meluk aku sih?

Asuna: Habiiiis, Kazuto-kun imut banget kalau memakai tubuh ini! Sangat cantiiik!

Kazuto: *sweatdrop* Asuna… jangan-jangan kamu… lesbi?

Asuna: Kazuto-kun, aku mencintai wujudmu yang ini! Kyaa… aku malu!

Kazuto: *mulut berbusa* Pacarku… lesbi… *pingsan beneran*

Author: TIM MEDIIIS!

Tim medis: SIAP BOS! *narik Kazuto mundur dari Asuna*

Naruto: Itu… beneeran Asuna? (Naruto dkk kan sedang nunggu giliran syuting, otomatis mereka ada)

Rika: *nutup muka* Kami-sama…. Asuna udan menunjukan sifat aslinya… apakah ini akan kiamat?

Hinata: *menatap Naruto* Naruto-kun nggak apa lihat Sakura-san sama Sasuke-kun?

Naruto: Nggak apa, Hinata-chan, kan aku mencintaimu~ *meluk Hinata*

Hinata: Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun…

Author: Sejak kapan syuting fil—syuting fanfict ini jadi ajang mencari jodoh? Kenapa pairing utama fanfict ini juga pairing di kenyataan? KENAPAAA?! *meratapi nasib*

.

Uh… biarkan Author meratapi nasib dunia.

Nah… mari kita lanjut ke acara berikutnyaa~

.

_**BALASAN REVIEW~**_

: iya hehe

semoga wi-fi Sherry nggak disita lagi. amin.

Oh, makasih yaaaw :3

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**: Wah, maaf kalau Sherry salah nama, Hotori-san. Rencananya Sherry mau bikin Namikaze lebih kocak lagi, tapi Sherry kan lebih menjurus ke Romance (TT^TT)/

: makasih :D

ini udah chapter 5~~~

**Gyuururu-kun**: Konnichiwa~

Nggak apa kok hehe…

Alert Sherry juga nggak berfungsi. Jadi kadang kadang Sherry yang nyari ceritanya yang sudah Sherry favo dan follow.

Sherry juga seorang NHL~~

Kyuubi manusia~ Sherry suka banget~ bayangin sendiri seperti apa dia~

Hm hm… ini Sherry sudah membuat pertarungan. Walau mungkin belum terasa pertarungannya. Karena Sherry kan lebih merajai Romance, fuuh ( )~~

**Chalice07**: Naru ada dua~ Sas juga ada dua~ sayangnya Sas nggak bisa ketemu dengan dirinya di masa depan. Tapi Hina ada dua~~ HOREE! *loh?*

Disini Sherry sepertinya tidak menampilkan Asuna dan Kazuto masa lalu. Kenapa? Hm… chapter 7 Sherry akan membahasnya.

*ngeluarin baliho* "CHAPTER 5 UPDATEEED!"

Nggak apa kok. malah Sherry sendiri heboh wakakakaka.

Silahkan favo~

**AN Narra**: ARIGATOOO :D

Benar sekali~~ Yang datang Hinata. Sherry membocorkannya karena di chap ini sudah jelas siapa yang menghilang dari masa lalu~

LANJUTKAAN!

**Kosuke Uchiha**: Banyak kok crossovernya Naru-SAO

Hm… terimakasih *bow*

Ini baru update~

.

.

**Acara Syuting, Behind the scene, dan Balasan Review sudah selesai. Sherry undur diri dari acara ini.**

**Sekali lagi, maafkan Sherry kalau ada miss-TYPO(s) karena ketidakjelian Sherry.**

**Oh, Sherry baru ingat. Tanggal ini, 26 Desember 2012, Sherry mempersembahkan fanfict ini untuk sahabat SD Sherry tercinta, Adhita. Karena dia adalah penggemar berat Naruto~ Kemungkinan sahabat Sherry tidak membaca ini, tapi tetap mempersembahkannya.**

**JAA~~**

**REVIEW PLEEAAAASEEEEEEEE~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You, Hinata

**ACCIDENTELY EXCHANGED**

**Author: Sherry Kurobara**

**Sherry own neither Naruto nor Sword Art Online.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Adventure, Sci-Fi**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KiriSuna, SasuSaku, etc**

.

.

**Chapter 6: I Love You, Hinata**

"Aku dimana?"

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut indigo dan bermata _amethyst_ yang sedang menatapnya ketakutan. Naru yang melihat gadis yang baru saja datang itu membelalak tak percaya.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_?"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadis yang baru saja datang itu langsung memanggil, "Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

Kedua insane itu saling menatap. Sampai akhirnya Hinata—masa lalu—membuka suara. "Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ terlihat lebih muda?"

Mata Kushina berbinar-binar mengetahui kenyataan yang sangat menakjubkan ini. "Kau pasti Hinata dari dunia shinobi."

Hinata menoleh dan menatap wanita berambut merah itu. Matanya juga menangkap sosok pria berambut _blonde_ yang sangat mirip Naruto. Wajah sang _heiress_ Hyuuga itu sangat bingung.

"Kalau kau mencari anak bodoh yang kau cintai, dia ada di sana," ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk kasur.

"_KAA-SAN_! Tega sekali mengatakan itu padaku!" gerutu Naru. Hei, Naru, yang Kushina maksud adalah Naruto. Yah… meski kalian berdua sama-sama Naruto.

Hinata tidak mempedulikan Naru dan menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Kushina. Dan betapa terkejutnya melihat sosok _blonde_ yang sangat dicintainya tergeletak di atas kasur _king size_ itu.

"NARUTO-_KUN_!" pekik Hinata.

Maaf di _cut_ dulu. Author akan mempergampang penamaan disini. Seperti Naruto dan Naru, Hinata—keduanya—akan Author pergampang penamaan. Hinata yang dari masa lalu akan Author sebut Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata masa depan akan Author sebut Hina. Cukup mudah bukan? Dan semua _chara_ yang di masa depan atau masa lalu ada dua, Author akan membuat seperti itu. Jangan kaget, pemirsa sekalian.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata langsung menggunakan byakugannya.

Hina yang melihat byakugan Hinata langsung bergumam… "Itu… mata warisan clan Hyuuga di masa lalu…"

Ahm. Kenapa Hina bilang mata warisan di masa lalu. Gampang. Di masa depan—seperti yang sudah Author dan semua _chara_ bilang—tidak ada kemampuan. Tidak ada _chakra_. Yang ada hanya manusia biasa. Oke? Sip. Kita lanjuut!

"Kenapa…" Hinata menatap orang-orang tersebut dengan panic. "Kenapa… _chakra_ Naruto-_kun_… tidak seperti biasanya?"

"Seperti apa, Hinata?" tanya Minato. Begini-begini, Minato kan _son complex_. Maksudnya, Minato kan sayang banget sama anak tunggalnya di masa lalu. Ya iyalah. Kan setelah Naruto lahir, dia meninggal. _Poor Minato and Kushina_.

"Biasanya Naruto-_kun_ _chakra_nya sangat besar dan… berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Ini… _chakra_nya… terlalu sedikit dan lemah. Sebenarnya… a-apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Sepertinya penggunaan _chakra_ di masa depan memang tidak baik," ucap Kushina. "Akan lebih baik kalau Naruto beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Mungkin besok dia sudah seperti semula. Berisik. Sama seperti Naruto masa depan."

"_KAA-SAAN_!" Naru tidak terima dihina oleh ibunya sendiri. Oh… ayolah… siapa yang mau dihina oleh keluargamu? Tidak ada.

"Eh? _Kaa-san_?" tanya Hinata bingung dengan ucapan Naru. Otak Hinata yang cepat tanggap itu tau kalau Naruto yang ada dihadapannya ini bukan Naruto. Karena ia di masa depan, ia menganggap kalau Naru adalah reinkarnasi Naruto. Ah, Hinata… itu memang bukan anggapanmu kok. banyak yang menganggap begitu.

Kushina nyengir. Ia tahu kalau Hinata tidak tau kalau dia adalah ibunya pemuda yang dia cintai. "Salam kenal, Hinata. Namaku Uzu—bukan, Namikaze Kushina. Aku ibunya Naruto, _ttebane_!"

"Ibunya Naruto-_kun_?"

"Yap! Di masa lalu dan di masa depan, _ttebane_! Ah, untuk catatan. Sebelum aku menikah, margaku Uzumaki."

Hinata melongo. Jadi… Naruto bukannya menggunakan marga ayahnya tapi marga ibunya?

Kushina menarik suaminya dan menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada calon menantu mereka. Ya. Menantu mereka di masa lalu. Kalau reinkarnasinya sih… memang bakal jadi menantu mereka.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Ayah Naruto yang masa lalu, Naruto yang masa depan, dan Kyuubi. Kalau perlu tambahan, aku mantan _Yondaime Hokage_."

Hinata langsung bersikap hormat dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Naruto adalah putra dari _Yondaime Hokage_? Oh, benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Tidak usah bersikap seperti itu, Hinata. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku hanya reinkarnasi diriku di masa lalu. Itu berarti aku bukan _Yondaime Hokage_. Karena itulah aku mengatakan aku mantan _Yondaime_."

"Tapi Anda adalah _Yondaime-sama_. Kenyataan itu tidak bisa diubah."

"Hinata… Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami karena… aku tau kalau kalian berdua akan menikah nantinya."

Satu detik… Hina wajahnya merona.

Dua detik… Naru protes dengan wajah meraahnya.

Tiga detik… Kyuubi menggoda adiknya dan tunangan adiknya.

Empat detik… Kushina tersenyum dan tertawa melihat keluarganya.

Lima de—

"APAAAA!?" jerit Hinata dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hinata menjerit di detikan yang ke lima, hm.

Kushina tersenyum. Benar-benar deh, reaksi yang sama. Reaksi Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar sama. Sama-sama terkejut dan sama-sama merona.

"Kalian, perkenalkan diri kalian sendiri," perintah Kushina pada ketiga anak muda.

Kyuubi memulai duluan. "Namaku Namikaze Kyuubi. Aku kakaknya Naruto-_baka_ yang itu," ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk Naru.

Naru tidak terima. Ya iyalah. "KYUU-_NIII_!" jerit Naru. Oh.. menderitanya dirimu, Naru… _poor you_… "Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku reinkarnasi diriku yang sedang tidur itu. Salam kenal, _ttebayo_!"

'_ttebayo_? Benar-benar khas Naruto-_kun_,' batin Hinata.

"Mm… Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku… reinkarnasimu, mungkin. Aku… tu-tunangan Na-Naruto-_kun_… kyaa!" Hina langsung menutupi wajahnya yang merona hebat.

Yang lain hanya memandangi Hina yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan pandangan yang orang lainpun pasti tau. Mereka membatin dalam hati.

'_KAWAIII'_

Itulah yang dipikirkan keluarga Namikaze yang sedang berada di ruangan itu.

"Tu-tunangan?"

"Ah, tunangan itu… seperti perjanjian untuk menikahkan kedua orang di masa depannya. Jadi dengan kata lain, Naru dan Hina akan menikah nantinya," jelas Kushina dengan senyuman dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia menoleh pada Minato, "bagaimana kalau Naru dan Hina menikah lima atau enam tahun lagi?"

"Lima atau enam tahun lagi? hm… sepertinya itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Aku yakin Hiashi akan setuju," jawab Minato dan membuat mata istrinya bling bling gitu.

"Aaah… aku benar-benar tidak sabar mempunyai cucu…" ucap Kushina yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Minato.

"_KAA-SAAAN_! _TOU-SAAAN_!" jerit Naru yang sudah benar-benar merah padam. Hina malah sudah hampir pingsan kalau dia tidak menahan rasa ingin pingsannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak menikahkan mereka sekarang saja?" tanya Kyuubi dengan ide gilanya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Lalu raut senang terlukiskan kembali di wajah Kushina. "Kau benar, Kyuu! Seharusnya sekarang mereka menikah!"

"Kushina… kau serius menyetujui ide asal-asalanku?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan horror. Untuuung saja dia belum mendapatkan pacar—dulunya pernah, tapi udah putus. Kalau dia dapet pacar lagi, yakin deh, Kushina bakal nyuruh mereka langsung menikah. Hei! Kyuubi kan baru saja masuk ke kepala dua. Maksudnya, dia baru saja berumur 20 tahun beberapa bulan. Gila aja kalau dia tau-tau nikah cuma karena orang tuanya ngebet pengen punya cucu.

"Tentu aku serius, _ttebane_!"

"_KAA-SAAAN_!" jerit Naru saat dia melihat tunangannya tercinta pingsan dengan wajah memerah. "Kan ada peraturan tentang pernikahan. Minimal 20 tahun!"

"Cih! Kalau begitu, tinggal ubah saja peraturannya bukan," kata Kushina dengan seringai liciknya.

"Kushina… kau mengerikan…" gumam Kyuubi memandang horror ibunya.

"PANGGIL AKU _KAA-SAN_, ANAK BODOOOH!" seru Kushina dan dibarengi oleh suara pukulan di kepala Kyuubi.

"_Ittai_!"

"LEBIH BAIK KAU CEPAT-CEPAT CARI PACAR DAN SEGERA MENIKAH, NAMIKAZE KYUUBI!"

Dan… kita tinggalkan pertengkaran ibu-anak yang sama sama memiliki sifat keras kepala.

Naru menggendong Hina untuk keluar dari ruangan yang sedang berisik karena kakak dan ibunya yang adu mulut. Dia sebagai tunangan yang baik, harus menjaga Hina . Naru mau membawa hina ke kamarnya karena selama liburan musim semi ini, Hina dititipkan ke keluarga Namikaze karena Hina sendiri yang mau. Hina kan ingin selalu di dekat Naru. Aah… masa muda yang menyenangkan. (Lho? Author ngomong kayak udah nggak muda lagi. maaf, Author sebenarnya malah lebih muda dari kedua _pair_ masa depan itu.)

Hinata yang melihat betapa perhatiannya Naru pada Hina jadi merona. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah dirinya dan Naruto. Jadi… jangan salahkan siapapun kalau Hinata sekarang merona dan membayangkan kalau itu adalah dirinya dan Naruto. Oh, sebenarnya mereka juga mereka. (Aduuh… kenapa narasinya bingungin?)

Sepertinya pertengkaran ibu-anak itu sudah selesai. Karena sang Namikaze sulung keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah jutek. Mukanya udah kayak pecel yang kucel(?). kushina yang habis memarahi anak sulungnya itu langsung memijit keningnya.

"Haaah… kenapa sih anak itu keras kepala?" keluh Kushina masih dengan memijit pelipisnya.

"sifat keras kepalanya itu benar-benar mirip dengamu, Kushina. Jadi merasa melihat duplikatmu. Terlebih rambutnya ia panjangkan," komentar Minato.

Kushina langsung memberikan Minato _deathglare_ gratis. Minato langsung menutup mulutnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Jujur saja, dia benar-benar sangat takut dengan istrinya yang sedang marah. Oh, Minato… kau selain penderita _son complex_, sekarang kau juga penderita _suami takut istri_? _Poor you_…

"Haaah… kenapa masalah selalu saja muncul?" keluh Kushina lagi.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" pinta Hinata.

"Bukan kamu yang aku maksud, Hinata. Jujur, aku sangat senang saat kau datang. Aku ingin melihat orang yang dicintai oleh anakku itu."

"Hah? Dicintai?"

"Tentu saja itu kamu, Hinata… Naruto itu sangat mencintaimu~"

Wajah Hinata kembali merona. "E-Eh?"

Kushina mulai ingin menggoda Hinata. Minato hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ini sudah jadi rutinitas keluarga Namikaze. Kenapa? Karena Kushina selaluuuu saja menggoda anaknya dan tunangannya. Kalau dengan Kyuubi sih… jangan diragukan kalau mereka akan bertengkar.

"Hinataa~~ Setelah kalian kembali ke masa lalu, menikahlah dengan Naruto ya? Ya ya ya?" pinta atau goda Kushina (?).

Hinata semakin memerah dan menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata calon mertuanya. Eh? Calon mertua? Hinata-_chaan_… kau sudah menganggap Kushina seperti itu yaa?

"Atau kau ingin menikah dengannya sekarang? Aku sih sangat senang karena aku ingin segera mendapatkan cucu."

Seketika itu juga Hinata pingsan. Di goda sampai habis-habisan seperti itu, siapa sih yang kuat? Terlebih membicarakan pernihakan, anak, cucu, dan berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan dirimu dan orang yang kau cintai.

"Yaaah… Hinata pingsaan… nggak Hina nggak Hinata, sama-sama pingsan kalau berhubungan dengan Naruto. Bagaimana ini, Minato?" tanya Kushina sok _innocent_ dan baik.

"Kan itu karena kamu sendiri. Yaudah, baringkan saja Hinata dan tunggu sampai dia siuman," balas Minato sedikit—ingat! _**SEDIKIT**_—menyalahkan istrinya.

Kushina membiarkan Minato untuk menyalahkannya, karena nyatanya memang dia yang salah kan?

Tiba tiba Kushina tersenyum cerah namun juga tersenyum licik. Di otaknya baru saja diterangi oleh lampu Phillips yang nggak akan mati sebelum dia melaksanakan _'misi'_ atau kita sebut rencana jahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kushina?" tanya Minato saat melihat istrinya _'menggeret'_ Hinata ke kasur Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjai mereka. Hihihi," jawab Kushina. Ia terkikik sendiri saat membayangkan seperti apa reaksi mereka saat bangun.

"Kau bisa membuat mereka berdua salah paham!" protes Minato.

"Itulah yang ingin aku hasilkan. Dengan begitu… semoga saja mereka akan langsung menikah," ucap Kushina santai, lalu melanjutkan misinya.

Minato hanya menghela napas. Pasrah. Semoga saja istrinya tidak sampai berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh. Yah… semoga saja. Dan semoga kediaman Namikaze ini tidak terlalu heboh dan rusuh karena perbuatan sang nyonya rumah. Yah… itu doa dari Minato. Entah Tuhan akan mengabulkannya atau malah membuat kejutan yang lebih parah dari perbuatan Kushina, Minato hanya ingin kediaman Namikaze tetap tenang.

Kushina yang masih tersenyum licik menidurkan Hinata di samping Naruto. Ia langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar. Tak lupa menarik Minato keluar dari kamar karena dia tidak ingin Minato menghancurkan rencana nista(?)nya. Dan mereka kembali ke ruang tamu dimana anggota keluarga Uchiha sedang menunggu mereka.

"_Omatasee_~" Kushina memamerkan senyuman manis tapi sangat… ehm, menakutkan.

"Hentikan senyuman mengerikanmu itu, Kushina," ucap Fugaku dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto mengacuhkan dan mencoba mengalihkan sahabatnya dari suaminya itu.

"Dia pingsan. Sepertinya penggunaan _chakra_ di masa depan agak membuatnya lelah," jawab Kushina enteng.

"Daripada itu… apa kalian berdua mengingat masa lalu?" tanya Minato serius.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengingat apapun di kehidupan sebelumnya, kalau itu yang kau tanyakan, Minato," jawab Mikoto.

"Hn." Pasti tahu ini siapa? Jelas saja Fugaku.

"Minato-_ojisan_, apakah ada orang yang masa lalu yang datang ke masa ini lagi?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Itachi?" tanya Kushina kaget.

"Aku merasakan ada _chakra_ yang tiba-tiba datang," jawab Itachi tetap datar.

"Benar. Yang datang adalah Hyuuga Hinata," ujar Minato.

Hening.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" ajak Kushina dengan seringainya. Dia ingin membiarkan kedua orang masa lalu itu lebih terkejut.

"Kushina… rencana apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Minato bergidik ngeri. Istrinya ini lebih mengerikan daripada Kyuubi yang menyerang Konoha dulu.

"Aku hanya ingin membiarkan dua orang itu di rumah," jawab Kushina santai tapi tetap menyunggingkan seringainya. Mengingat rencana liciknya dan apa yang akan terjadi di kedepannya membuatnya sangaaat bersemangat. _Oh akhirnya aku akan memiliki cucu!_ pekik Kushina senang. Oi! Kushina! Kenapa kau begitu kejam padahal itu anakmu sendiri? Dan kenapa kau ngebet pengen punya cucu? Dan… kenapa kau pede sekali? Kenapa kau—aaah sudahlah!

"Mikoto-_chaaan_~ kita berbelanja yuk!" ajak Kushina dengan senyuman riangnya. Berbelanja yang dimaksud dengan Kushina adalah… _menghabiskan_ uang bulanan dari suami mereka. Atau _menghabiskan_ tabungan mereka yang diisi oleh suami mereka. Dengan kata lain… _menghabiskan_ uang SUAMI mereka.

"Ayuuuk!" Mikoto menyetujuinya. Gimana nggak setuju cobak? Kalau suamimu adalah **CEO** perusahaan **TERBESAR** di **JEPANG** dan segala fasilitas dan keuangan tidak kau gunakan? _Eman-eman_ banget! Siapa yang mau membuang-buang kesempatan itu?

Jangan lupakan kalau Minato juga seorang presdir. CEO. Tentunya keluarga Namikaze semakin kaya raya.

"Ah, kalian juga harus ikut," kata Kushina mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan. Tanpa sadar, kedua presdir itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Fugaku juga ikutan? Dia sebenarnya tidak takut pada Kushina—bahkan dia lebih suka mengacangi dan mengacuhkan Kushina. Tapi karena istrinya juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama seperti Kushina. Sejak kapan istrinya tercinta, Mikoto, bisa mengeluarkan aura mengerikan itu? Dengan senyuman yang mengerikan pula?

"_Baka Aniki_, apakah kita juga harus ikut?" tanya Sasuke, tak lupa dengan ejekan dalam memanggil kakak tersayangnya.

"Tentu saja, _Baka Otouto_. Kau tidak lihat aura mengerikan Kushina-_obasan_ dan _Okaa-san_?" sindir Itachi dengan wajah datarnya. Huh! Dasar Uchiha! Selalu saja memakai topeng datar dan _stoic_ andalan mereka meski sudah ketakutan sampai relung hati(?).

"Kalian berdua ikut bukan, Itachi, Sasuke?" tanya Kushina dengan aura _super duper ekstra ultra kilo mega giga tera_ mengerikan. Waw. Bisa kebayang betapa mengerikannya?

Sasuke yang ketakutan setengah mati setengah hidup langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Gimana nggak takut? Coba kalian yang menggantikan peran Sas sekarang. Pasti langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera dan berkata 'Tolong! Aku menyerah!'(kenapa jadi melenceng jauh?).

Itachi hanya bergumam a la _trademark_ Uchiha. Dia lebih tenang karena dia tahu walaupun pasangan Namikaze itu kembali mendapatkan _chakra_ mereka dan kemampuan mereka, tapi dia tahu kalau keduanya akan menyembunyikan fakta ini. Tentunya Itachi tahu hal itu. Karena kemarin tau-tau saja dia mengingat masa lalunya dan matanya berubah menjadi masa _sharingan_ yang di masa ini seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku akan mengajak Naru, Hina, dan Kyuu. Semoga saja Hina sudah bangun dari pingsannya," ucap Kushina sembari meninggalkan ruang tamu dan bergegas menuju ke lantai dua dimana kamar Namikaze sulung, Namikaze bungsu, dan Hyuuga sulung itu.

Yang ada di ruang tamu itu sedang mengheningkan cipta. Eh! Maksud Author adalah tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Bahkan kentut saja tidak(?). serasa kayak di kuburan. Tenang sekali.

Ya. Tenang….

Tenang…

Te—

"NAMIKAZE KYUUBIIIII!"

Begini dibilang tenang?

Minato menghela napas pelan saat ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan istrinya dan anak sulungnya. Berapa kali kedua orang itu sudah adu mulut hari ini?

Kushina adalah orang yang langsung dengan cepat bertindak. Gampang emosian. Keras kepala. Dan terlalu bersemangat. Kadang ide-ide aneh selalu mampir di otaknya itu. Rasanya seperti ada bohlam lampu dari jaman es(?) yang selalu menyala di otaknya. Sedangkan Kyuubi adalah orang yang benar-benar gampang terbawa emosi. Keras kepala pula. Tapi dia sangat jenius. Sifatnya benar-benar seperti Kushina, tapi otaknya… benar-benar seperti Minato. Benar-benar pencampuran kan?

Fisik Kyuubi—yang Author tekankan, **DIA ADALAH LAKI-LAKI**—tinggi seperti Minato dengan rambut berwarna orange kemerahan. Benar-benar pencampuran antara Minato dan Kushina bukan? Minato berambut kuning. Kushina berambut merah. Jadilah Kyuubi yang berambut orange. Tapi bukan orange yang benar-benar orange. Tapi orange kemerahan.

Kalau Naruto sih… secara fisik benar-benar seperti Minato. Seperti duplikat Minato malah. Jadi merasa melihat _chibi_ Minato. Sayangnya sifatnya itu benar-benar mirip Kushina. Sifat bodohnya, emosian, de el el deh pokoknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian… Kushina turun diikuti oleh ketiga anak manusia _(iyalah, lu kira anak apaan?)_. ketiga orang itu wajahnya ada yang kesal, dongkol, masam. Ada juga yang merah padam. Ada juga yang merona dan tersenyum nggak jelas.

Hina sebenarnya sudah sadar saat Naru membawanya ke kamar, tapi… di kamar malah mereka sibuk sekali dengan mereka sendiri. Dengan kata lain, mereka… berciuman… memeluk… dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak sampai ke tahap yang berikutnya. Dan… saat mereka berciuman entah yang keberapa, mereka kepergok Kushina yang membuka pintu kamar mereka. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan wajah mereka merah padam. Sedangkan Kushina? Dia hanya menyeringai senang,

Kyuubi turun dengan wajah masam. Semasam apel yang masih sangat muda. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena saat dia sedang _browsing_, ibunya itu masuk dan mengajak untuk keluar rumah. Kyuubi yang pada dasarnya tidak suka keramaian dan sedang malas, mengajukan keberatannya dan ditentang oleh sang ibu. Mereka adu mulut lagi dan… berakhir dengan jitakan di kepala Kyuubi. Oh, kushina… kau sangat senang menjitak kepala anak-anakmu? Bagaimana kalau mereka semua jadi bodoh?

Sepertinya Minato harus bersiap-siap karena keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal jenius, akan menjadi bodoh karena ulah istrinya yang sering menjitak anak-anak mereka. Generasi Namikaze muda.

"Kyuu-_nii_, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Naru bingung melihat kakaknya yang menekuk-nekuk wajahnya.

"Tanya sendiri sama Kushi—ah! _Kaa-san_," jawab Kyuubi masih jengkel, tapi dia usahakan tidak menyulut adu mulut lagi dengan _kaa-san_nya itu.

Naru sepertinya tidak terlalu bodoh(Naru:WOOOI) untuk mengerti tentang keadaan. Kakaknya itu pasti tadi sedang bertengkar hebat dengan ibunya. Dia tahu perubahan ekspresi kakaknya itu. Kalau biasanya sih… dia selalu usil, jahil, tapi tetep datar. Kalau ekspresinya datar… jadi merasa Kyuubi itu bukan Namikaze lagi, tapi Uchiha. Kalau Kyuubi habis bertengkar dengan ibunya… pasti deh wajahnya bersungut-sungut. Malas berbicara apapun pada siapapun.

"Naah… ayo kita berangkaaat!" seru Kushina semangat yang dibalas dengan seruan semangat Mikoto. Sepertinya hanya dua orang itu yang semangat 45.

"Kushina-_obasan_… Mmm… Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ masa lalu… tidak ikut?" tanya Hinata masih dengan malu-malunya. Iyalah. Siapa yang nggak malu kalau calon mertuamu memergoki kamu dan anaknya sedang bercumbu?

"Naruto kan butuh istirahat… dan Hinata pingsan. Jadi… biarkan saja mereka berdua di rumah," jawab Kushina dengan seringainya.

"_Kaa-san_… apa yang mau _Kaa-san_ lalukan padaku dan Hinata-_chan_ masa lalu?" tanya Naru bergidik ngeri. Ngeri membayangkan Kushina melakukan sesuatu yang… mengerikan.

"Hanya ingin menyadarkan mereka berdua untuk segera menikah," jawab Kushina dengan senyuman manis (baca: MENGERIKAN). Yang lain hanya bergidik ngeri. "Seorang Hokage harus memiliki pendamping, bukan begitu, Mi-na-to?"

Melihat ekspresi Kushina yang begitu manis (baca lagi: MENGERIKAN), Minato dengan otaknya yang sangat jenius berusaha untuk tidak menyulut perang dunia ke tiga di masa ini. Dia hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. Padahal dia tidak setuju. Siapa yang tidak setuju kalau anaknya menikah di usia yang sangat muda? Dia tahu kalau Naruto akan menjadi Hokage, tapi mendapatkan pendamping di usia muda (PERINGATAN: Naruto umurnya 18) itu sangat sangat dan sangaaaat tidak bagus.

"Ta-tapi _Kaa-san_… bukankah pernikahan itu minimal du—"

"Di masa itu, pernikahan di umur apapun di perbolehkan. Bahkan kalau mereka mau, menikah sekarang dan langsung memiliki anak saja boleh," potong Kushina.

Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_. Sepertinya Kushina benar-benar ingin mendapatkan cucu. Naru-Hina langsung pucat pasi. Kushina serius. Mereka hanya berdoa semoga mereka yang masa lalu tidak membuat '_kesalahan'_ dan berakhir dengan menikah muda. Ngeri membayangkan mereka harus nikah muda.

"Nah… ayo kita pergi!"

Dan mereka meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze serta kedua anak muda dari masa lalu itu. Para pelayan pun di suruh untuk keluar dari mansion utama. Dasar Kushina…

_**Skip time (~`o`)~ Skip time (~^v^)~**_

Walaupun sang rembulan sudah menampakan dirinya, tapi sepertinya kedua anak manusia itu masih belum bangun. Fuuuh… sepertinya Author harus _skip_ lagi.

_**Paginyaaa~**_

Saat fajar baru saja tiba, saat semua penghuni rumah masih melungker di atas kasur, di bawah selimut… dua suara membangunkan seisi rumah dengan teriakan.

"GYAAAAA/KYAAAAA!"

**GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK.**

**BRAK.**

"ADA APA!?"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok-sosok manusia. Mereka semua bertanya pada dua orang yang berteriak. Daaan… tanpa dijawab mereka tau apa yang terjadi. Kedua manusia itu—Naruto dan Hinata—sama-sama menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. WTF?! _Menutupi tubuh mereka_!?

"Ka-kalian berdua… jangan-jangan…" duga Kyuubi dengan wajah pucat. Tidak menyangka kalau adiknya di masa lalu berbuat… '_ehm ehm'_ pada tunangan adiknya masa lalu.

"Kushina… kau melakukan apa lagi!?" geram Minato. Rasanya istrinya itu udah kelewatan untuk sekedar mengerjai mereka.

"EH!? Serius! Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka, Minato!" bantah Kushina.

"_Kami-sama_… apa yang diriku masa lalu lakukan… diriku sudah mengotori Hinata-_chan_…" –ini jelas saja yang ngomong Naru.

Kedua orang yang berada di atas ranjang itu langsung terkejut. Keluarganya pasti mikir yang aneh-aneh!

"Ka-kalau sudah seperti ini, se-se-sepertinya t-tidak ada jalan lain selain… me-menikah," ucap Hina terbata-bata.

Kedua orang itu langsung merah padam. Malu, senang, marah, dan sebagainya bercampur jadi satu. Hina yang polos saja sudah berfikiran seperti itu, apalagi yang lainnya!

"HEEEI!" jerit Naruto merah padam. Dia sudah nggak tahan dengan kelakuan keluarganya ini. "Kalian pasti mikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Kau sendiri yang melakukannya! Bagaimanapun juga, kalian berdua harus MENIKAH. TITIK!" seru Kushina marah, tapi senang. Marah karena anaknya sudah melakukan _'ehem ehem'_ pada menantunya yang sangat polos, senang karena akhirnya mereka akan menikah dan punya anak. _WHAAAT_!? Kushi-_chaaan_… kau mikirnya jauh bangeeeet.

"Si-SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN!?" jerit Naruto lagi. wajahnya semakin memerah. Keluarga Namikaze plus Hina terdiam. Menajamkan telinga mereka masing-masing. "Ka-kami tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh! Benar kan, Hinata-_chan_?"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian menutupi tubuh kalian?" interogasi Kushina DIMULAI!

Naruto mengerti apa yang dipikirkan ibunya. Begini-begini dia pernah membaca novel _ero sannin_, Jiraiya. Itu lhooo! Novel yang sering di baca Kakashi! Yang judulnnya Icha Icha Paradise. Nar… ternyata lu _ero_ juga. Naruto: _SHUT UUUUP_!

Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya—selimut yang menyelimuti dia dan Hinata. Daaan… taraaa! Mereka berdua masih menggunakan baju mereka. LENGKAP!

Mereka yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_. Ternyata mereka semua mikirnya kejauhan. Udah mikirnya kejauhan, pake nuduh-nuduh orang segala!

"Lalu… kenapa kalian… ehem… berteriak?" tanya Kyuubi mulai mengintrogasi dua orang masa lalu itu dengan wajah geram. Siapa yang nggak marah kalau kau sedang bermimpi indah—yang ngomong-ngomong Kyuubi tadi bermimpi di kebun apel dan sedang memakan apel—dan harus membuatmu terjaga karena ada dua orang yang berteriak?

Yang lainnya menoleh mencari-cari jam dinding. Dan setelah menemukannya, mereka terkejut. Jam setengah lima pagi… _SIALAAAN_, rutuk Naru dan Kyuubi.

"Ma-maafkan aku… ta-tadi aku… saat bangun… a-a-aku terkejut sa-saat melihhat Na-Naruto-kun di sebelahku," ucap Hinata dengan rona di pipinya dan ia semakin menunduk ke bawah. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"A-aku juga…" ucap Naruto ikut-ikutan tergagap.

"Oh, kalau begitu, _oyasumi_. Aku mau tidur lagi. jangan ganggu," ucap Kyuubi dingin dan ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Aku juga ngantuk. _Bye_," ucap Naru dan ia melenggang pergi seperti kakaknya.

Hina menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada calon mertuanya dan dirinya bersama Naruto. Lalu dia mengikuti Naru untuk kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pasangan suami-istri Namikaze akan meninggalkan ruanngan. Minato menatap anaknya.

"Naruto, aku berharap kau tidak menggunakan _chakra_mu di masa ini," ucapnya.

"Kenapa, _Tou-san_?"

"Penggunaan _chakra_ di masa ini sangat menguras _chakra_mu. Terlebih kau kan harus mengirim kembali dirimu, Hinata, dan Kirigaya-_san_. Dan oh iya, satu lagi. Asuna-_san_ sepertinya terkirim ke masa lalu."

"Haa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kemarin sore kami bertemu dengan teman-teman Asuna. Mereka bilang Asuna menghilang. Dan karena Hinata ada di sini, itu berarti hanya ada satu yang mungkin. Asuna, sebagai pengganti Hinata, terkirim ke masa lalu," jelas Kushina.

"La-lalu… bagaimana na-nasib Asuna-_san_?" tanya Hinata was-was.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Di sana, ada Kirigaya-_san_ bukan?" tanya Minato. Hinata mengangguk. "Kirigaya-_san_ pasti akan menjaga Asuna-san. Bagaimanapun juga Asuna-_san_ adalah tunangannya."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan kembali ke kamar kami. Dah, Naruto, Hinata," ucap Kushina sembari menarik suaminya keluar dari ruangan.

"Ingat, Naruto, JANGAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADA HINATA," ingat Minato dengan penuh penekanan. Naruto hanya meringis melihat ayahnya ditarik pergi.

**BLAM**

Pintu ditutup. Pasangan suami-istri Namikaze sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Calon pasangan Uzumaki itu hanya memandang pintu dengan wajah merah padam. Minato saja sampai harus mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ini… GILAAA!

Keduanya jadi benar-benar canggung. Canggung untuk mengatakan barang satu kata. Tidak. Satu konsonan saja mereka tidak mampu.

"Mmm… H-Hinata-_chan_… s-s-sebaiknya ka-kau tidur lagi saja. A-aku akan tidur d-di sofa saja," ucap Naruto gugup. Sepertinya Hinata telah menularkan rasa gugupnya dan kebiasaan tergagap pada sang _Rokudaime_ _Hokage_ itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

"Ha-habis… kalau nanti mereka melihat kita seperti itu lagi, mereka pasti berfikir yang tidak-tidak," kilah Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ di sini saja," ucap Hinata.

Naruto yang sudah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke sofa langsung membeku. _Apa? Hinata mengatakan apa tadi?_

"Ma-maksudku, kita kan bisa tidur saling memunggungi," tambah Hinata cepat. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto bingung pada ucapannya sebelumnya. Tapi… tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau wajaah Hinata merona dan ia semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Uh… baiklah…" ucap Naruto dan segera naik kembali ke atas ranjang king size itu.

Mereka berdua benar-benar melakukannya! Maksud Author, tidur dengan posisi memunggungi. Ah, sebenarnya mereka tidak tidur, hanya berbaring. Kenapa? Kalau orang yang kau suka tidur di sampingmu, apakah kau bisa tidur? Tentu saja tidak! Nah… itulah yang terjadi pada pair kita ini, NaruHina. Mereka bedua berdebar-debar hingga tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang satu menit saja.

Perasaan khawatir dan ketakutan mulai merayapi hati Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga ia khawatir dengan ayahnya dan adiknya. Tinggal mereka berdualah keluarganya. Neji telah pergi meninggalkan mereka selamanya. Hinata takut kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi.

Hinata berbalik. Ia menghadap ke punggung besar Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk punggung besar dan aman itu. Tapi ia tahu, ia masih tidak pantas untuk melakukan hal seperti itu pada pemuda _blonde_ itu. Paling tidak…

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata. Tubuh Naruto berbalik dan menghadap Hinata. "Bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Permintaan dadakan dari sang _heiress_ Hyuuga itu, tentu saja, membuat sang _Rokudaime_ _Hokage_ terkejut. Ia terkejut, tapi juga senang. Naruto ragu. Ia tahu kalau Hinata menyukainya, tapi apakah ia pantas untuk berada di sampingnya? Ia sudah mengambil nyawa Neji. Neji mati karena melindunginya. Seharusnya… ia tak pantas untuk menerima kebaikan Hinata.

Mata _amethyst_ Hinata menyiratkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam. Mata _sapphire_ itu tentu saja bisa melihat betapa dalamnya ketakutan itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Bola mata _Amethyst_ itu memandang _sapphire_ Naruto. "Aku takut, Naruto-_kun_… Aku takut bila sesuatu terjadi pada keluargaku…"

"Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan_, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Ayahmu adalah seorang Hyuuga yang kuat. Pasti adikmu akan dilindungi oleh Ayahmu. Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan_…" ujar Naruto menenangkan gadis indigo itu.

Karena Hinata masih saja menyiratkan ketakutan, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan putih Hinata. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada gadisnya (_**GADISNYA**_!) dan tetap menggenggam tangan itu.

Hinata tersenyum. Matanya tidak menyiratkan ketakutan lagi. Rona di pipinya masih tetap setia.

"Tangan Naruto-_kun_… sangat hangat dan membuatku merasa aman. Aku sangat menyukainya," kata Hinata dengan mempererat genggamannya.

Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto _blushing_. Ia hanya tertawa hambar untuk menghilangkan _blushing_nya. Tapi seketika ia tersenyum lembut..

"Tanganmu sangat lembut dan hangat, Hinata-chan… Kau membuatku lebih berani."

Wajah hinata semakin merah padam. Naruto sangatlah hangat dan baik. Inilah yang menyebabkan dia jatuh cinta.

Hening.

Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Wajah mereka yang semakin memerah dan dengan tangan yang menggenggam satu sama lain, mereka saling menatap. Tatapan yang lembut… hangat… penuh dengan rasa cinta dan sayang… itulah arti tatapan keduanya.

Dalam otaknya, Naruto berfikir apakah ia harus mengatakan seperti apa perasaannya pada sang pewaris Hyuuga itu? Apakah ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya? Apakah ia akan membahagiakan Hinata atau malah menyakiti Hinata?

Tapi… gadis ini menunggunya. Menunggu untuk jawaban Naruto. Gadis ini sudah menyatakan perasaannya sebulan yang lalu (tapi seribu dua ratus tahun satu bulan yang lalu). Naruto akhirnya menetapkan bahwa ia akan mengatakannya. Dan harus sekarang juga.

"Hinata-_chan_," panggil Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya. Gadis yang sangat cantik, kuat, dan sangat manis. Ia memang kuat, tapi sangatlah rapuh. Ia sangat manis, tapi ia melalui hidupnya yang pahit.

"Aku ingin membalas pernyataanmu sebulan yang lalu," ucapnya tenang, tapi jantungnya udah… uuuh… nggak tenang lagi.

"E-Eh?"

"Pernyataanmu sebulan yang lalu. Saat… uh… saat kau menyelamatkanku dari Pain."

Seketika itu wajah Hinata merona kembali dan… kalau ini anime-anime, mungkin ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"I-itu… Naruto-_kun_ tidak perlu menjawabnya. A-aku hanya m-mengatakan itu. Ja-jadi…"

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku?" tanya Naruto dengan raut sedihnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu… Na-Naruto-_kun_ kan menyukai S-Sakura-_san_, ja-jadi…"

"Itu dulu, Hinata-_chan_… sekarang aku menyukaimu. _Suki dayo_, Hinata-_chan_… _Aishiteiru_…"

Hinata membelalak tak percaya. _Apa? Naruto-kun mengatakan apa? Dia menyukaiku? Kami-sama… apakah ini hanya mimpiku?_ batinnya. Tapi seketika itu juga air mata membasahi mata _amethyst_nya. Hinata menangis!

"Eh? Eh? H-Hinata-_chan_? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Kau tidak ingin jawaban itu? Mm… baiklah, aku tidak akan menga—"

"Bukan begitu, Naruto-_kun_… aku… aku sangat senang. Aku menangis karena terharu. Aku sangat senang, Naruto-_kun_…"

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan ia tersenyum. Senyumannya bukan senyuman lebar yang menandakan ia cengengesan, tapi dia tersenyum lembut.

"jadi Hinata-_chan_… apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Hinata menitikkan air matanya lagi. "_Hai_, Naruto-_kun_…"

Naruto memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata. Ia sangat senang. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan gadis yang sejak sebulan yang lalu mengisi hatinya. Gadis yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Gadis yang mencintainya sejak mereka masih kecil. Gadis yang berusaha untuk menolongnya. Gadis yang membuat ia buta saat gadis itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Gadis yang telah menyadarkannya akan kesalahannya. Gadis yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindunginya.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Mm? Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?"

"Terimakasih kau mau menerimaku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_… Justru akulah yang harus berterimakasih padamu karena Naruto-_kun_ mau menerimaku."

Sepertinya kebiasaan Hinata yang merona dan tergagap sudah bisa di hentikan. Buktinya, sejak tadi Hinata tidak tergagap saat mengatakan apapun.

"Hinata-_chan_…"

"Ya, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti masih sangat lelah."

"tapi… dengan posisi seperti ini?"

"Ya. Aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu, Hinata-_chan_…"

"Tapi… kalau ada yang melihat… mereka akan salah paham, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Siapa yang salah paham? Apa yang mereka salah pahamkan? Kita memang seperti ini apa adanya kan?"

"Tapi kalau orangtuamu melihatnya—"

"Tidak apa, Hinata-_chan_…" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap iris lavender itu lembut. "Kau sudah tahu bukan kalau _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sangat ingin kita menikah? Reinkarnasi kita saja selalu bersama." Naruto membawa Hinata kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

Hinata tersenyum dan semburat merah kecil muncul di pipinya. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Di dekapan pemuda blonde ini, dia sangat merasa tenang, hangat, dan nyaman. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menjauh. Ia mengatupkan matanya beberapa kali agar ia terjaga, tapi sepertinya di dalam pelukan Naruto, Hinata merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Hinata-_chan_?" panggil Naruto kembali. Ia memastikan Hinata sudah tertidur atau belum.

"Mmm?" gumam Hinata dengan kesadaran yang sangat tipis.

"_Aishiteiru_." Naruto membelai rambut indigo gadisnya. "_Oyasumi_, Hinata-_chan_…"

Dengan kata-kata itu dan perlakuan Naruto padanya, Hinata dengan cepat terbang ke alam mimpi. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia menyusul Hinata ke alam mimpi.

_**Skip time (~`o`)~ Skip time (~^v^)~**_

Pemuda blonde keluar dari kamarnya yang di lantai dua sambil menguap. Sepertinya dia baru saja bangun tidur. Ia menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Mata sapphire-nya mendapati keluarganya plus tunangannya sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan elitnya(?).

"Mm. _Ohayou_, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, Kyuu-_nii_, Hinata-_chan_…" sapa pemuda itu—a.k.a Naru.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_," balas Hina dengan tersenyum.

"Dasar kebo. Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?" sindir Kyuubi.

Naru menoleh mencari-cari jam dinding. WTH!? Jam setengah sembilan!?

"Cepat duduk, Naruto. Kita akan sarapan. Kau membuat kami menunggu terlalu lama," perintah Minato.

"He he, _Tou-san_… maaf. Sepertinya aku benar-benar ngantuk," ucapnya lalu mengambil tempat di samping Hinata. Cengiran lebar jelas terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Kushina tetap terdiam karena dia sedang menatap _handphone_ miliknya dan ia selalu tertawa kecil. Yang melihat dan mendengarnya hanya bisa merinding. Ada apa dengan Kushina?

"Kushina, kita sedang sarapan, jangan bermain HP," ingat Minato.

"fu fu fu…" Kushina tetap tidak menggubris perkataan suaminya.

Karena heran, Minato memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Ada apa sih?"

Kushina menyerahkan _handphone_ miliknya pada Minato. Mata Minato langsung membulat tatkala melihat sesuatu di _handphone_ istrinya itu. Mulutnya menganga dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Minato mulai bereaksi. Ia menoleh pada istrinya dengan gerakan robot(?).

"K-Kushina… ini…"

"Yap! Sepertinya mereka baru saja membuat satu langkah besar," jawab Kushina dengan senyuman puasnya.

"Ka-kapan kau mendapatkan ini?"

**Flashback~**

Kushina yang baru saja bangun keluar dari kamar utama. Ia melirik jam dinding. Lalu ia menghela napas panjang. Masih jam tujuh. Keluarganya belum ada yang menunjukan tanda-tanda sudah bangun. Tapi para pelayan sudah mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Menyapu, membereskan rumah, mengepel, menyiapkan sarapan, dan sebagainya.

Kushina baru saja berfikir jadwal apa saja yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak. Ia langsung menoleh ke jam dinding.

"Jam tujuh!?"

Kushina lalu berlari ke kamarnya kembali. Lalu membangunkan suaminya.

"Minato! Ini sudah jam tujuh! Kau ada rapat jam sebelas bukan? Bangun, Minato!" ucap Kushina sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya.

"Kushinaa… lima menit lagi…" rengek Minato lalu tertidur lagi.

"CEPAT BANGUN, MINATOOO!"

Begitu mendengar seruan istrinya yang terdengar marah dan jengkel, Minato langsung terbangun dan mata sapphirenya mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah sedang marah.

"_Ohayou_, Kushi-_chan_…" sapa Minato. Minato selalu memanggil Kushina dengan panggilan Kushi-_chan_ kalau Kushina sedang ngamuk. Dan kalau cuma ada berdua. Gengisi banget sih, Minato itu.

"_Ohayou_ gundulmu! Sekarang liat jam! Kau hari ini ada rapat jam sebelas!" cerca Kushina.

"Iya. Aku ingat, istriku tercinta…"

Dipanggil seperti itu, Kushina langsung merona. Tapi ia tak ingin Minato mengetahuinya. Sayang sekali, Minato jauh lebih cepat untuk mengetahuinya.

"Cepat mandi! Kau harus bersiap-siap! Terus kita sarapan bersama!" titah Kushina setelah dia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi suaminya.

"_Hai hai_."

Minato beranjak dari kasurnya dan bukannya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Minato malah memeluk tubuh istrinya dan mengecup lembut bibir Kushina. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Kushina yang masih terbengong-bengong. Terlihat sekali roh Kushia sedang melayang-layang.

Setelah roh Kushina masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, seketika itu juga Kushina berteriak dengan wajah merah padam.

"MINATOO!"

Minato yang berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya tertawa kecil. Sangat menyenangkan untuk mengerjai istrinya yang memiliki julukan _Habanero_.

Kushina keluar kamar dan menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk membangunkan Naru, Kyuu, Hina. Sedangkan dirinya akan membangunkan Naruto dan Hinata. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka setelah dikerjain olehnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kushina langsung menerobos pintu kamar Naruto-Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat posisi tidur NaruHina. Mereka tidur saling berpelukkan! Kushina menyadari kalau (_mungkin_) hubungan NaruHina bukanlah sebagai teman biasa.

Kushina dengan seringai jahilnya segera mengambil _handphone_ miliknya yang tadi sempat ia ambil sebelum keluar kamar. Ia men-_turn off_ kan suara dan men-_silent_ _handphone_nya. Lalu ia membuka aplikasi kamera dan memotret pose tidur NaruHina. Ia ingin mengabadikan pemandangan itu dan akan menunjukkan pada Minato.

Setelah menapatkan banyak foto dan puas, Kushina keluar kamar dan tidak berencana untuk membangunkan kedua orang itu. Kushina dengan santai dan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi—yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh Minato. Ia mandi sambil bersenandung kecil. _Aah… bahagianya aku…_

_**Flashback end~**_

Minato melongo. Benar-benar deh… istrinya itu mau dimanapun, kapanpun, tetaaap saja bersikap jahil pada siapapun. Termasuk anaknya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa,_ Kaa-san_?" tanya Naru antusias dan penasaran.

Ih Naru KEPOOO! Wkwkwk.

**BUAK.**

Mangkuk yang tadi ada di depan Naru sudah terbang mengenai Author. Author dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mengalami gegar otak. Dan karena Author masuk ke rumah sakit, cerita tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Untungnya ada dewa yang mau berbaik hati mengobati Author. Dan akhirnyaa…

Author ini akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Nyahaha!

"Naru, taruh kembali pisau itu! Jangan lempar ke Author!" perintah Kushina saat melihat anaknya menggenggam pisau dan sudah bersiap untuk melemparkannya. Author sendiri cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

Naru hanya bisa mematuhi Kushina. Ia menaruh kembali pisau itu di samping piringnya. Naru duduk kembali di kursinya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_… kalau tadi Naruto-kun melempar pisau itu ke Author, nanti Author bisa mati. Kalau Author mati, cerita ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan," bujuk Hinata.

Loh? Kenapa OOT banget?! Aaarghh! Balik ke ceritaaa!

"Jadi, Kushi—_Kaa-san_, apa yang sedang dilihat Mi—_Tou-san_ sampai _Tou-san_ menganga gitu?" tanya Kyuubi yang tidak menggubris ke OOT-an _scene_ tadi.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Hihihi," jawab Kushina dengan tawa kuntinya(?).

Tiba-tiba saja dua remaja masuk ke ruang makan. Kedatangan kedua remaja ini membuat keluarga Namikaze terdiam.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," sapa Hinata ramah.

"_Ohayou_. Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Duduklah," ucap Kushina masih menyunggingkan senyuman manis(baca: MENGERIKAN).

NaruHina duduk di samping pak kusir—maaf, salah lagi. Duduk di samping Kyuubi. Dan berhadapan dengan KushiNaruHina.

"Biar kutebak," kata Kushina sembari memandangi Naruto. "Kau pasti ingin makan ramen."

"_Kaa-san_ hebat!" puji Naruto.

"Aku juga, _Kaa-san_!" tambah Naru.

Daaan… sarapan keluarga Namikaze dimulaaai~

Keluarga Namikaze itu terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kejeniusan mereka. Menyaingi Uchiha. Tapi… di generasi ini… saat digabungkan dengan Uzumaki… TARAAA! Hasilnya adalah… ketampanan (untuk Naru dan Kyuu), kejeniusan (untuk Kyuu), dan kehebohan(untuk Naru). Sangat-sangat-sangatlah menarik bukan?

Jadi… jangan heran kalau di kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga Namikaze itu selalu heboh. Daaaan… lihat saja ritual sarapan yang seharusnya berjalan dengan khidmat(?) berakhr dengan ricuh(?). maksudnya… berakhir dengan heboh. Bukan pas terakhirnyaaa! Tapi saat pertengahannya. Hal itu dikarenakan…

"Jadi, Naruto, Hinata, sampai mana hubungan kalian?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menyelidik. Waw, Kushina sekarang berubah jadi Sherlock Holmes!

"Eh? Ma-maksud _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto grogi. Dia mengambil air minum dan meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa groginya. Tapi belum sempat air itu melewati tenggorokannya…

"Kau tidur berpelukan dengan Hinata kan?" tanya Kushina frontal.

Ia langsung menyemburkan air minumnya. _**Tidak. Elit. Sama. Sekali**_. Untuuung saja semburannya tidak mengenai Naru. Bisa dipastikan keduanya akan perang dunia kalau mengenainya. Perang dunia ketiga kah? Perang saudara. Eh? Mereka kan sebenernya satu. Kenapa perang saudara? _Saa_… biarkan Author ini semakin bingung.

Hinata langsung mengambil serbet makan untuk mengelap semburan air kekasihnya dan mengambil sapu tangan untuk membereskan semburan air di wajah kekasihnya. Waw, Hin, lu romantiiis bangeeetz!

Yang lainnya—minus Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi lebih mementingkan apel dan pai apelnya—hanya terdiam. Sejak kapan mereka bisa lebih romantis dari Romeo-Juliet? Apakah gelar pasangan ter-romantis akan diberikan pada pasangan NaruHina masa lalu?

"_Kaa-san_! Apa maksudnya?!" tanya—lebih dikatakan seperti membantah—Naruto.

Kushina dengan cepat mengambil _handphone_nya dan segera mengutak-atik isinya. Setelah ia mem-_view_ sebuah foto, ia mengajukannya pada anak-anaknya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat foto itu. Foto NaruHina tidur berpelukan! Naru dan Hina langsung memerah. Bagaimanapun juga, secara fisik mereka dengan diri mereka dari dunia shinobi kan sama. Jadi… foto itu terlihat seperti merekalah yang melakukannya.

Sedangkan pelaku utamanya, sibuk menahan diri. Untuk Hinata, sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan. Untuk Naruto, sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan benda kotak itu dengan rasengannya(?).

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu seperti itu," ujar Kushina sembari menarik kembali handphonenya, tapi di rampas oleh Kyuubi. Begono-begono, Kyuubi juga penasaran kale. Kushina hanya membiarkannya.

Setelah melihat tampang Kyuubi yang tekejut, Kushina melanjutkan, "Aku malah sangat senang melihat kalian sudah membuat satu langkah perubahan besar."

Yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertegun. Ucapan tulus seorang mantan Uzumaki itu patut dimasukkan ke dalam rekor dunia. Kalau Fugaku sampai mendengarnya, harap pasang _mata, softlens, dan kacamata_, Fugaku pasti akan _menertawainya_! Sangat tidak cocok dengan pribadi Kushina yang berandal.

Dan seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, keluarga Namikaze semakin heboh dengan pernyataan Naruto atas Hinata. Bukan hanya itu. Mereka tetap heboh meski topiknya bukan NaruHina lagi. Oh. Jangan lupa dengan acara harian KushiKyuu. Acara adu mulut maksudnya.

Acara sarapan beres. Para pelayan sibuk membereskan meja makan dan segala perlengkapannya. MinaKushi masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Minato bersiap-siap untuk kerja, sedangkan Kushina membantu Minato. Begini-begini Kushina adalah seorang istri dan ibu yang baik. Eh? Siapa yang bilang baik? Adakah ibu baik yang tega menjitak kepala anak-anaknya terus?

NaruHinaNaruHina (repot banget Thor!) duduk di ruang tengah. Menonton TV. Sedangkan Kyuubi? Tadi setelah mengambil satu karung(?) apel, dia langsung masuk ke tempat persembunyiannya. Kamar maksudnya.

Setelah mengantarkan Minato pergi, Kushina masuk dan menyeringai saat di otaknya baru diterangi lampu Phillips kembali. Ia dengan segera muncul di hadapan anak-anaknya plus kekasih-kekasihnya. Dengan kata lain, Kushina tau-tau aja menghadangi TV yang sedang ditonton oleh keempat anak manusia itu,

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja?" usul Kushina.

WTH?! Kushina… kau baru saja berbelanja kemarin. Dari sore sampai malem. Itu juga masih kurang? Kau mau menghabiskan uang suamimu berapa?

"Aku ingin membelikan baju-baju untuk kalian," sambung Kushina.

"Tapi Kushina-_obasan_… baru saja kemarin Kushina-obasan membelikanku—" sanggah Hina.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membelikan baju untuk kalian berdua!" potong Kushina.

"Ta-tapi… Naruto-_kun_…" ucap Hinata.

"Ah! Mereka berdua tetap di rumah."

"Kalau orang lain lihat kami bagaimana? Bagaimanapun walau umur kami berbeda, tapi tubuh kami sama," kata Hina lagi.

"Tenang saja. Semua orang pasti mengira kalian anak kembar."

"Kalau kami bertemu dengan teman-temanku?"

"Bilang saja Hinata adalah kembaranmu. Selesai kan?"

Merasa tidak bisa menang dari Kushina, Hina dan Hinata menuruti saja. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk berbelanja dengan Kushina. Hina memakai _dress_ selutut warna putih dan Hinata—dipinjami oleh Hina—memakai _dress_ selutut warna lavender. Mereka benar-benar sangat cantik. Bahkan mereka membuat kekasih mereka _jawsdrop_ berjamaah. Wow. Mereka baru saja melihat malaikat turun!

Setelah NaruNaru merelakan kekasih mereka pergi, Kushina, Hina, Hinata langsung meluncur bebas(?) ke distrik perbelanjaan.

Saat berbelanja, Hinata merasakan chakra yang sangat dikenalinya. Hinata langsung menoleh ke segala arah. Berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan byakugannya. Tapi Hinata tidak menemukan siapapun. Dan baru saja ia kembali ke acara belanjanya, seseorang memanggilnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata.

Siapakah orang itu?

**TSUZUKU~T.B.C.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuuh, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Sebenernya ini chap udah selesai semalem pas malam tahun baruan, sayangnya pas jam dua belas, Sherry malah ketiduran (ALIBIIII).**

**Chap ini lebih ke romance-nya. Jadi kalau kalian yang sedang menunggu romance fanfict ini… chap ini sudah memenuhinya. Oh iya, di chap depan sepertinya juga lebih ke romancenya. Untuk lengkapnya… yaah… kalian akan tahu saat membaca chap 7. Fu fu fu…**

**Chap ini juga lebih menyorot ke NaruHina. Mana suaranya NHL!?**

**Disini Sherry tidak menampilkan tokoh-tokoh SAO. Kenapa? Karena seperti yang Sherry bilang, NaruHina disini lebih mendominasi.**

**Oh iya, JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP FANFICT INI RATE NYA SHERRY GANTI JADI M! pada dasarnya Fanfict ini adalah fanfict untuk T. tidak akan tergantikan oleh M. ah, bingung ya? Yaudah, nggak usah aja.**

**Sepertinya chap ini lebih sedikit dari chap 5. Iya. Maafkan Sherry. Chap ini Cuma 6.749 kata (TT^TT)"**

**Yaudah… kita mulai acara Balas membalas Reviuw~**

**.**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori: **Thanks for loved this fanfict :3

Disini sudah ada NaruHina. Daaan lebih ke romance~ mereka akhirnya pacaran! KYAAAAA!

Oke, Sherry sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan kesenangan Sherry. Padahal Sherry yang buat ini fanfict =_="

Ini sudah apdet. Tepat seminggu deh.

**AN Nara: **Sasuke lebih lemah dari Kazuto? Sebenernya Sas jauh lebih kuat dari Kazuto. (Sas: Trus kenapa gue lo jadiin lemah?) Sabar, Sas… Sas emang kuaaat banget kalau dibandingin dengan tubuh asli Kazuto. Yaeyalah! Kazuto kan nggak punya chakra.

Oke. Kenapa Sherry buat lebih lemah? Jawabannya gampang. Kazuto kan tubuh virtualnya memakai segala kemampuan teknologi dan computer. Jadi… dengan dibantu sistem computer, Kazu lebih hebat. Terlebih dia kan Blackswordman Kirito. Oh, mengikuti cerita aslinya, Kazu disini Sherry buat sudah mengikuti kendo lagi dan sudah memenangkan berbagai kompetisi kendo.

**Gyuururu-kun: **Duh Gyuururu-kun… Sherry nggak tega untuk membantai Sas. Bisa-bisa Saku bantai Sherry lagi *sweatdrop*

Sherry juga nggak tega bunuh Kirito/Kazu. Nanti Sherry lagi yang dibunuh sama Asuna. Tadi pas syuting aja Sherry udah kena mangkok gratis dari Naru. Udah gitu mau dilempar pake pisau lagi (TT-TT)

Dengan kata lain, selama di fanfict ini, Sherry tidak berhak untuk membunuh atau membantai chara—yang pada awalnya—memang bukan milik Sherry.

Loh? Om Kishi dibenci ya? Karena apa? Neji? Waw.

Iya hehe. Habisnya Sherry pas menulis chap 5 sedang gila-gilanya. Gomennasai kalau mengganggu. Di chap ini Sherry sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak membuat iklan di tengah cerita.

Bai bai juga~

**Kunoichi. Syavira: **ARIGATOOOUUUUU!

Ini udah update. Rekor bisa ngerjain Cuma seminggu.

Rencananya sih Sherry nggak terlalu tahu wujudnya Kazu di Alicization Beginning. Juga kurang ngerti. Coba Sherry baca LN SAO lagi. Mungkin Sherry akan menggunakannya. Masih mungkin lhoooo!

Moku-chan: ARIGATOOOUUU! Udah mau baca aja Sherry terharu. Bentar lagi Sherry pasti nangis darah. Lebay. Emang.

UPDATED^~

**Chalice07: **IYAA! AKHIRNYA CHAP 6 SHERRY SELESAI JUGAAA! Oke, sherry juga lebay tingkat dewa.

Awalnya Sherry mau buat Asuna nggak dateng, tapi… kasihan juga Yui kalau disuruh ngurus Kazu. Jadilah Sherry mengirim Asuna ke Kazu. Lagipula Sherrry kan pengen ada NaruHina. Walau di masa depan ada NaruHina, tapi yang Sherry mau adalah NaruHina dunia shinobi.

Ditunggu ya chap 7 nyaaa~ NaruHina udah ketemu~ bahkan udah pacaran. KYAAAAAAA! *nosebleed*

Kirito kan memang sangat sayang sama Yui. Karena Yui adalah anaknya dengan Asuna. Bukan anak biologis sih. Yasudahlah. Yang pasti Kirito memang menyayangi keluarganya.

UPDATEEEDDD~

Sherry juga minta maaf kalau Sherry dalam mengerjakan dan menulis balasan banyak kata yang menusuk mungkin atau mengganggu. *bow*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuuh… akhirnya kerjaan selesai.**

**Oh iya, Sherry mau tanyak. Para readers maunya KiriSuna bakal ketemu diri mereka masa lalu atau enggak? Kalau iya, Sherry udah tau bakal kayak gimana, kalau enggak, yah… tinggal melanjutkan cerita ini. Jadi… Sherry akan melakukan voting KiriSuna masa lalu ada atau tidak. Kasih tau Sherry lewat review-an atau PM saja.**

**Okee~**

**Karena ini tanggal 1 Januari, Sherry akan mengucapkan AKEMASHITE OMEDETOOUUUU pake toa dan membawa baliho ukuran super gede bertuliskan****明けましておめでとう****. Oh, tak lupa bawa baliho satu lagi yang bertuliskan OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HINATA-CHAAAN~**

**Telat banget ngasih selamat ke Hinata. Maafkan aku Hinata-chaan~**

**Fuuh… Yaudah, Sherry akhiri pertemuan(?) ini. SAYONARAAA~**

**Oh iya, tidak lupa dengan ucapan:**

**REVIEW PLEAASEE~ :3 :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Past and Future were connected

**ACCIDENTELY EXCHANGED**

**Author: Sherry Kurobara**

**Sherry own neither Naruto nor Sword Art Online.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Adventure, Sci-Fi**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KiriAsuna, SasuSaku, etc**

.

.

**Chapter 7: Past and Future were connected**

"KAZUTO-_KUN_!" pekik Asuna lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tsunade yang mengintrupsi ke-pekik-an Asuna.

"Papa… kondisi Papa sangat tidak stabil. Emosinya… juga ikut mempengaruhi tubuh virtualnya. Terlebih dengan sihir Papa yang menghabiskan tenaga," jelas Yui.

"Tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini, Yui-_chan_?" tanya Asuna yang masih memeluk tubuh Kazuto.

"Tubuh virtual Papa juga tubuh apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh virtual Papa, tubuh aslinya akan menerimanya. Luka, kesedihan, emosi, semuanya," jelas yui singkat.

"Tapi… kenapa bisa?"

"Itu… Yui juga tidak tahu, tapi Yui hanya tahu kalau tubuh Papa sudah terlalu lelah akibat pertarungan tadi. Terlebih Papa menggunakan sihir pertahanan mutlak itu. Sihir itu kan menghabiskan sihir Papa."

"Tapi biasanya tidak seperti ini!"

"Tubuh virtual Papa adalah tubuh asli Papa, Mama. Tubuh virtual Papa lelah, tubuh aslinya juga lelah. Emosinya tidak stabil karena mengingat saat-saat SAO. Mama tahu kan?"

Asuna hanya terdiam. Mendengar kata-kata Yui, hatinya terasa diiris. Ia menyesal tidak menghentikan Kazuto yang memakai sihir itu. Tidak. Ia seharusnya melerai kedua orang itu sebelum mereka memulai pertarungan. Ia tahu kalau Kazuto tidak benar-benar melawan Sasuke. Buktinya, dengan pertahanan mutlak seperti itu, Kazuto bisa menyerang Sasuke dengan sangat mudah. Tapi… dia tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya menghindar. Menghindari semua serangan atau menerima serangan Sasuke.

Asuna memeluk tubuh Kazuto lebih erat. "Apakah… Kazuto-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kemungkinan sih tidak ada efeknya, tapi… sepertinya Papa membutuhkan istirahat satu hari ini. Besok Papa baru bisa berkegiatan seperti biasa."

Asuna menatap wajah tampan Kazuto(Author: ERTE MAKSSSS! *ditimpuk karung beras sama reader*) dengan pandangan kasih sayang. Asuna sangat mencintai Kazuto. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kazuto. A-P-A-P-U-N-Y-A-N-G-T-E-R-J-A-D-I. ejaan yang tadi wajib di _bold, underline, italic, font size 72, font color merah ngejreng_. Waw.

"Ah! Naruto-_san_ sepertinya juga pingsan. Yui tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuubi-_san_," ucap Yui memecahkan keheningan.

Sakura panik sejadi-jadinya. Sakura kan menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri. Tapi ia juga menganggapnya seperti sahabat dekatnya (emang bener kan?). sayangnya Sasuke malah tidak menyukai pacarnya(atau calon pacar? Hm, nanti dijelasin kok) yang malah mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang dianggap pacar si _kunoichi_ berambut _pink_ itu?

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya dia tak mau shinobi-shinobi ini—plus orang-orang masa depan—melihatnya yang cemburuan. Ah iya ya. Dia kan bisa membuat perhitungan dengan Naruto nanti saat pemuda _blonde_ itu kembali. Ya. Dia pasti akan membuatnya membayar semuanya. Seringai licik mulai ditampilkan sang Uchiha terakhir itu.

Para shinobi itu langsung bergidik ngeri melihat seringai licik yang ditampilkan Sasuke. Tsunade yang entah kenapa tau jalan pikiran sang Uchiha itu (tolong jangan tanya kenapa. Author sudah cukup pusing memikirkan jawabannya), hanya berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar Hokage mereka yang baru tidak akan mendapatkan hal-hal yang buruk dari sahabatnya. Kenapa Tsunade berdoa seperti itu? Itu karena ia sangat ingin Naruto menggantikannya. Kenapa? Karena ia ingin bebas dari setumpuk dokumen dan berbagai gulungan-gulungan kertas yang selalu membanjiri ruangannya. Tsunade… kau licik. Sama liciknya dengan Sasu, pikir Author.

"Mama, bisakah kita membawa Papa ke sebuah rumah dan membiarkan Papa beristirahat?" pinta Yui dengan pandangan memohon.

"Iya, Yui-_chan_…"

Dan kedua orang itu—plus satu orang yang sedang pingsan—langsung meninggalkan lapangan upa—ups, maksud Author, meninggalkan lapangan bekas pertarungan dua lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu.

Sakura mengantarkan keduanya ke kediaman Hyuuga sembari menarik Sasuke karena merasa bersalah. Karena Sasuke, Kazuto pingsan. Padahal Asuna sudah bersikeras mengatakan kalau Kazuto pingsan karena dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Asuna-_san_. Karena aku tidak menghentikan Sasuke-_kun_, Kirigaya-_san_ jadi seperti ini," ucap Sakura saat mereka sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Tidak apa, Sakura-_chan_. Kazuto-_kun_ jadi seperti ini karena salahya sendiri. Dia sudah tau kalau sihir itu memakai banyak tenaga dan bisa membuat sihirnya menjadi limit. Aku juga sudah melarang Kazuto-kun agar tidak memakai sihir itu, tapi sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan karena melawan Sasuke-kun dengan sihir itu. Yah… pada akhirnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawan sih," ujar Asuna dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi… aku merasa bersalah. Seharusnya selama Kirigaya-_san_ berada di masa lalu karena kesalahan Naruto-_baka_ itu, kami harus bisa menjaganya. Sasuke-_kun_, minta maaflah," pinta—err, lebih terpatnya perintah Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_… jangan hanya ber-hn! Minta maaflah!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_… aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun disini. Saat Kazuto-_kun_ bangun nanti, aku akan memintanya untuk tidak menggunakan mantra itu lagi. Yaah… selain membahayakan lawannya, juga membahayakan tubuhnya."

Sakura tidak menggubris perkataan Asuna. Ia memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan '_sebaiknya-lo-minta-maaf-kalo-enggak-gue-putusin'_. Eh? Serius tuh Sakura mau mutusin Sasuke? Kalo iya, Author bakal sujud syukur deh. Author bakal jadi pacarmu Sasu-darliing~ *di-_deathglare_ Sasuke, di _shannaro_ Sakura*.

Sasuke menghela napas. Menghela napas karena apa? Karena ke-OOT-an Author atau karena sikap Sakura? Hm… dua-duanya kok.

"Maaf."

Udah. Gitu tok. Singkat? Iya. Sasuke gitu loooh.

Iris _chestnut_ Asuna langsung membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kaget. Tentu saja. Dengan sifat Sasuke yang-kita-sudah-ketahui-bersama, siapa yang tidak kaget saat mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha terakhir itu!

"WOW! Seharusnya aku membawa perekam suara! Ucapanmu itu sangat langka! Aku yakin hanya dengan ucapan itu, namamu akan tercatat oleh sejarah. Di dalam _Guiness book of Records_."

Sasuke merasa ucapan sang gadis _time traveler_ itu ditujukan untuk mengejeknya. Yah… walaupun dia tidak tahu apa itu _Guiness book of Records_—karena di dunia shinobi tidak ada bahasa Inggris, dan Author menyarankan kepada seluruh Kage untuk mendatangkan banyak guru bahasa Inggris dari masa depan—tapi dia merasa kalau Asuna sedang menghinanya. Kenapa Sasuke tahu? Yah… begono-begono dia menyadari kalau dirinya itu terlalu tampan dan dingin—sumpah! Narsis amat si Saskey!—jadi paling tidak dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Asuna.

"Mama, kalau Mama mebutuhkan rekaman ucapan Sasuke-_san_, Yui sudah merekamnya. Yui akan mengirimkannya ke NerveGear milik Papa dan Mama bisa mendownloadnya setelah kita pulang," sahut Yui santai.

Sasuke menunjukan raut tidak senang. Dia mengeluarkan _death glare_ andalannya dan dengan alis yang bertautan—wow, bagaimana bisa? Yah… bisa saja—menandakan kalau sang pemilik wajah sedang tidak ber-_mood_ untuk melakukan sebuah lelucon. Hm? Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa melucu?

"Yui, tolong batalkan pengiriman data dan _delete_ data itu. Mama masih ingin hidup. Paling tidak kalau mati, Mama ingin mati setelah berbahagia dengan Kazuto-_kun_," ujar Asuna serius.

Yui menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera memproses permintaan Asuna. Dan setelah Yui mengatakan bahwa data telah dihapus, Asuna tersenyum dan membelai surai hitam panjang anaknya. Yui hanya tersenyum manis dan senang.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Aku yakin kau lelah. Dan aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan tenda. Ada beberapa pasien yang membutuhkanku. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun selain hn andalannya. Sasuke juga membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke jurang kema—ups, ditarik keluar dari mansion sementara keluarga Hyuuga. Bagaimana Sasuke mau menolak Sakura yang tadi memintanya dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang membuatnya luluh terhadap _kunoichi_ pink itu? Jawabannya, Sasuke TIDAK akan menolaknya.

Setelah pasangan muda Uchiha-Haruno itu keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga dengan—Asuna mengintip dari jendela—saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, Asuna tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ia tak menyangka kalau di masa ini maupun di masanya, kedua adik kelas kesayangannya itu tetap romantis. Yah… walaupun Sasuke tidak menunjukannya di depan banyak orang sih.

"Mama, kenapa Mama tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Yui heran.

"Mama hanya berfikir kalau kedua orang itu sama manisnya dan romantisnya dengan mereka yang di masa depan. Aku sangat ingin melihat mereka. Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kedua orang itu sudah berhubungan," jawab Asuna dengan terkikik geli.

Yui tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau Yui-_chan_ tidak mengerti tak apa. Karena Yui-_chan_ masih sangat kecil untuk memahami hal seperti ini,"ujar Asuna. "Kita ke kamar Papa yuk. Sebaiknya kita juga istirahat."

"Hai, Mama."

Ibu-anak itu kembali ke kamar Kazuto dan ikut tertidur di samping Kazuto.

Kita tinggalkan (_**calon**_) keluarga kecil Kirigaya tersebut. Kita akan beralih ke pasangan SasuSaku. Sherry kepada Kurobara, Sherry kepada Kurobara, silahkan laporkan kejadian di tempat kejadian perkara.

"Yak. Kurobara akan melaporkan kejadian di tempat kejadian langsung. Kalian lihat(harap dibaca: baca) pasangan muda berambur pink dan hitam itu bukan? Kita akan memata-matai mereka. Gunakan sabuk pengaman demi kesalamatan, ketertiban, dan kelancaran lalu lintas di jalan raya. Himbauan ini disampaikan oleh Sherry Kuro—"

Readers: NGACO LU PADA! CEPETAN LANGSUNG AJAAA! *nimpuk Author yang memiliki kepribadian ganda*

Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari mansion Hyuuga dengan bergandengan tangan. Sasuke yang memang sifatnya dingin dan tidak pedulian hanya diam dan memakai topeng _stoic_ miliknya. Ya. Itu hanya di luarnya. Di dalam hatinya, dia udah jerit-jerit gaje plus lebay alay. Apakah kita harus intip hatinya? Pasti Reader-_minna_ mau dong ya. Oke. Berikut adalah…

**Sasuke POV**

Demi ke-_dobe_-an seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi, SEKARANG AKU MENGGENGGAM TANGAN SAKURA! Ya. Tangan seorang Haruno Sakura yang telah membuatku tergila-gila padanya.

Oh. Apakah Author sialan itu belum menjelaskan kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Seperti bukan seorang Uchiha? Aku akan menjelaskannya.

**Flashback on.**

Aku bosan.

Sangat bosan. Dari siang aku hanya membantu mengungsikan orang-orang Konoha pasca perang. Mungkin karena aku masih belum diterima kembali oleh Konoha. Hn. Kalian pasti sudah tau alasannya. Baguslah kalau begitu.

Seluruh Konoha tidak menerimaku juga tidak apa-apa. Yang kuinginkan hanya satu. Meneruskan keluarga Uchiha yang terancam punah(A/N: eh, ciyus deh, Sasuke bisa bercanda!)dengan gadis yang sangat kucintai. Dengan Haruno Sakura.

Kalian bingung kenapa aku, seorang Uchiha terakhir yang sangat tampan dan kece (A/N: Hueks. Narsis banget ini orang!) ini bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada seorang Haruno yang juga mantan teman satu timku dulu bukan? Jawabannya mudah. Aku memang mencintainya. Sejak dulu. Hanya aku yang diliputi perasaan dendam memilih untuk meninggalkan gadis yang sangat kucintai itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali. Aku salah meninggalkannya dulu. Gadis berambut sewarna dengan namanya itu berubah menjadi lebih cantik dan kuat. Aku sangat menyesal meninggalkannya. Sangat menyesal. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur ayam yang sudah ludes dimakan Author (Author: …. (-_-")). Lebih baik aku melanjutkan kehidupan. Uchiha bergantung padaku. Kalau aku mati, Uchiha akan selamanya punah.

Selesainya acara mengungsikan-orang-orang-Konoha-yang-masih-ada aku langsung pergi. Alasan kenapa aku masih bebas adalah semua keputusan tentang aku yang menentukan adalah si _Dobe_ itu. Dia adalah Hokage keenam. Lagipula dia terbawa ke masa depan. Jadi kata Tsunade, semua keputusan berada di tangan Naruto.

Saat aku masih berada di perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya—karena mansion Uchiha hancur dan belum dibuat lagi karena satu-satunya Uchiha adalah aku—aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura juga sudah selesai dengan kewajibannya. Maksudku… sebagai _medic-nin_. Tapi aku melihatnya sedang membawa buku. Buku apa? Bukankah sedesa ini hancur karena perang shinobi keempat? Kenapa masih ada buku? Aaah! Sudahlah! Kenapa aku harus tau? Paling itu buku yang dipinjamkan oleh Suna karena Konoha sedang renovasi besar-besaran.

Aku berjalan mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu sepertinya masih konsentrasi pada buku itu sampai-sampai aku tidak diperhatikan. Kulihat sampul buku itu dengan penasaran. Buku tentang pengoobatan. Sakura sudah aku tebak pasti akan menjadi _medic-nin_ yang baik. Dan mengingat kekuatannya yang seperti monster… dia akan menjadi ninja yang sangat kuat.

"Sakura," panggilku dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengangkat pandangannya yang sangat cantik itu dari bukunya dan melihatku. "Oh, Sasuke-_kun_. _Doushite_?"

"Hn."

Kulihat ia mengkerutkan keningnya. Mungkin karena jawabanku yang tidak bisa didefinisikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku. Tentu saja _a la_ Uchiha. Datar.

"Tidak. Aku akan ke kantor Hokage terlebih dahulu dan menyerahkan beberapa buku pengobatan yang dikirim oleh Suna. Apa Sasuke-_kun_ mau pulang?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan padamu," kataku masih tetap dengan nada tenang. Ya. Tenang di luarnya. Kini aku sedang dag dig dug der. Murid kesayangan Godaime Hokage ini selalu saja membuatku bersebar-debar tak karuan.

Wajah ayu Sakura terlihat bingung tapi menyiratkan rasa senang. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan hanya berjalan mendahuluinya ke kantor Hokage. Seakan tau apa yang aku inginkan, Sakura terdiam dan berjalan mengikutiku, menyamakan posisinya hingga sekarang ia berada di sampingku. Aroma khas dirinya tercium olehku. Urgh. Sialan! Aku benar-benar berharap gadis ini mau menerima menjadi istriku di masa depan. Kalau bisa malah sekarang aku menikah dengannya langsung. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku baru saja kembali ke Konoha dan masih belum mendapatkan kepercayaan. Si _Dobe_ juga menghilang. Dan aku juga adalah mantan _criminal_ _S-class_. Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau _kunoichi_ berambut pink ini mau ku persunting nantinya.

Tanpa kusadari, kami sudah sampai ke kantor Hokage. Dan parahnya sudah di depan pintu ruang Hokage. Aku tersentak. Apakah aku terlalu lama untuk bergelut dengan pemikiran-pemikiranku barusan?

Setelah Sakura menyerahkan buku-buku pengobatan dari Suna, kami berjalan meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Aku mengajaknya ke taman—yang tidak bisa dibilang taman juga—yang benar-benar indah. Bila ini musim semi, kalian akan melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran di mana-mana. Oh Kami-_sama_… aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa seluruh Konoha hancur dan itu berarti kata benar-benar indah yang kumaksudkan adalah berantakan. Belum di tata ulang kembali karena ninja-ninja yang lain lebih memilih untuk membangun rumah-rumah dan apartemen daripada sebah taman. Toh nantinya mereka bisa meminta seorang ANBU bernama Yamato untuk menumbuhkan pohon-pohon kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kamu mau bicara apa?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Sakura… menikahlah denganku," ucapku _to the point_. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang selalu tanpa basa-basi dan langsung _to the point_. Terang saja Sakura terkejut atas ucapanku. Aah… seharusnya aku belajar dari _Baka Dobe_ untuk masalah basa-basi. Terlebih urusan acara melamar. Sialan!

"Err… aku tau ini tiba-tiba. Aku juga tau aku adalah mantan _criminal S-class_ dan juga _missing-nin_. Aku tahu aku akan dipenjara paling sedikit adalah tujuh tahun dan terparahnya adalah mati. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku… mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura…" Aku memelankan suaraku saat mangatakan tiga kata terakhir.

Kulihat mata _emerald_ Sakura membesar dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kulihat juga air mata menumpuk di sudut matanya. Aku yakin dia pasti mendengar apa yang kuucapkan.

"Aku juga tahu kalau semua orang masih belum menerimaku kembali. Terlebih apa yang kulakukan pada desa ini sebelumnya. Dan… mungkin kau juga masih tidak mempercayaiku sama sekali. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, kedua tangan ramping gadis yang kucintai memelukku dengan sangat erat. Kurasakan bahu kiriku basah. Apakah Sakura menangis?

"Sakura… kenapa kau mena—"

"Sasuke-_kun_… jangan berkata seperti itu. Bila semua orang masih tidak menerimamu, aku akan selalu ada untuk menerimamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_… aku tidak peduli dengan semua perkataan orang-orang. Aku mencintaimu. Dengan hati dan kepercayaan itu aku akan selalu di sisimu, Sasuke-_kun_…" ucapnya dengan sesenggukkan.

Aku mempererat pelukan kami. Aku sangat senang sekaligus bahagia karena gadis yang aku cintai juga mencintaiku.

"Sakura… apakah kau menerima lamaranku?" tanyaku tenang walau ada nada was-was.

Sakura tidak menjawab tapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya di sela-sela pelukan kami. Hatiku menghangat.

"Sakura, aku memang sangat ingin menikah denganmu, tapi bisakah kau menungguku untuk meminangmu? Kau tahu kan hukuman untukku belum ditentukan. Entah berapa lama aku harus mendekam di penjara. Tapi bisakah kita memulai hubungan ini sebagai _koibito_?"

Aku menjauhkan diri serta melepaskan pelukan kami. Kudengar dengusan kecewa dari Sakura. Mungkin dia masih ingin kupeluk kali ya*narsis mode:ON*.

"Sakura?"

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita mulai pelan-pelan hubungan ini…" jawabnya disertai semburat merah tipis.

Aku tersenyum. Sejak kapan Uchiha bisa tersenyum? Bisa saja. Dan itu berkat cinta. Gombal bukan?

**Flashback off**

Sekarang kalian sudah mengerti kan? SAKURA ADALAH KEKASIHKU. CALON ISTRIKU. HIDUP MATIKU. Karena itulah yang mengganggu Haruno Sakura akan mendapatkan pelajaran langsung dariku. Khukhukhu.

**End Sasuke POV**

Oke. Kita sudah mengetahi isi hati Sasuke yang ternyata masih sangat licik ini. Apakah Author masih juga nge-fans dan tergila-gila pada Uchiha terakhir itu? Dan apakah Author masih mau membuat _fanfict_ mengenai SasuSaku? Author abal ini tentu saja masih belum kapok. Malah jadi tambah menggilai Sasuke.

Haah… kapan ini cerita selesai ya?

_**Skip time (~`o`)~ Skip time (~^v^)~**_

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Ya. Separuh dari Desa Konoha sudah kembali berkat kerjasama dari semua penduduk dan ninja-ninja lainnya. Terlebih dengan adanya dua orang dari masa depan yang bisa mengembalikan chakra tanpa asupan gizi dan istirahat yang cukup. Terlebih disini juga ada _medic-nin_ terhebat yang dididik oleh medic-nin nomer satu.

Pagi yang cerah ini sudah ada sebuah keributan besar. _Ada apa dengan Konoha?_ Di dalam judul Koran yang baru saja disebutkan tadi terdapat _**BIG NEWS**_ satu halaman penuh hanya untuk membahas satu artikel saja. Artikel apa itu? Penasaran kan? Makanya baca chap 9 besoook besoooook.

.

.

.

T.B.C.

.

.

PLAK! *digampar seluruh orang Konoha dan _reader-minna_ plus _Author-minna_ yang tergabung dalam FFN*

Un. Lanjut aja deh *Author wajahnya bonyok sana sini*

.

Apa isi artikel tersebut? Perlukah Author imoet ini menuliskannya secara lengkap? Kalau Author nulis artikelnya sendiri, dijamin ini FF nggak akan pernah Author selesaiin.

Intinyaaaa…. Judul Artikel itu adalah….

.

.

"_**THE LAST UCHIHA SUDAH MEMILIH PASANGAN HIDUPNYA"**_

Ah, pasti kalian sudah tahu semua isinya. Perlu diketahui kalau di bawah judul itu ada foto—sekali llagi, FOTO!—Sang Uchiha dengan Sang Haruno. Parahnya… sedang berciuman! Sekali lagi… BERCIUMAAAAN!

Tentu saja dengan adanya artikel tersebut, seluruh warga Konoha geger. Bahkan sang Godaime Hokage yang _notabene shishou_ seorang Haruno Sakura, heboh dan meminta Sakura untuk datang ke ruangannya dengan sangat segera. Setelah Tsunade menceramahi puaaannnnjjjjjaaaaaaaaangggg dan leeeeeebbbbaaaaar pada anak didiknya tersebut selesai, Tsunade memijit keningnya.

"Uh… sama seperti masa depan yang dikatakan kedua orang itu. Bikin kepala pusing saja. Sakura, aku mohon kau dan Sasuke tidak akan melakukan APAPUN sebelum kalian menikah. Bisa dimengerti?"

Tsunade menekankan kata APAPUN dalam ucapannya. Dan kata sebelum menikah itu tentunya membuat siapapun tau apa yang dimaksud Godaime Hokage itu. Wajah Sakura muncul semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Tapi ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Setelah diijinkan keluar dari ruangan, Sakura kembali menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang sudah separuh jadi ini. Tentu saja saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang, mereka akan berbisik-bisik tentang hal itu. Kuping gadis tokoh utama kita—cuma di _chappie_ ini kok. Besok balik lagi ke Asuna—ini mulai panas dan ia merasa sebal dengan semua bisikan-bisikan para penduduk desa. Apalagi sahabat pirangnya tau-tau datang dan menunjukkan Koran itu dan menanyai banyak hal padanya. Namun Ino saja langsung ia acuhkan dan ia langsung datang ke apartemen Uchiha terakhir. Eh kenapa malah ke apartemen Sasuke? Jawabannya mudah. Rumah keluarga Haruno belum jadi. Ayah dan Ibunya tinggal di rumah temannya dan ia meminta ijin untuk tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Tentu saja boleh karena kedua orangtuanya tahu kalau Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura jadi ia pasti akan melindunginya.

Setelah mengatakan keluh kesahnya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh 'hn' a la Uchiha, Sakura pada akhirnya menjadi _bad mood_ akut. Sampai-sampai Sasuke yang tidak ingin melihat gadisnya berwajah masam seperti itu mencoba untuk mengembalikan _mood_nya.

Setelah mencoba semua cara untuk mengembalikan _mood kunoichi pink_ ini, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membuatnya menjadi Sakura biasanya. Dan tebaklah apa yang membuatnya bisa berubah _mood_. Itu karena Sasuke mencium Sakura. Tepat di bibir. Ciuman kedua mereka—untuk Sakura iya. Untuk Sasuke, ini adalah ciuman ketiganya. Pertama kan ciuman sama dobe a.k.a Naruto. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan hangat. Siapa juga yang tidak berubah _mood_ saat seorang cowok yang kau cintai menciummu dengan lembut?

Sepertinya memang tidak ada.

Kita ganti _scene_. Di kediaman Hyuuga yang sedang sepi-sepinya karena penghuninya semuanya sedang membantu membangun kembali desa mereka, terdapat dua anak manusia—plus satu anak kecil yang merupakan program sedang duduk-duduk di kamar. Kazuto sudah bangun dari pingsannya dan sekarang tersenyum melihat interaksi calon istrinya dengan anak mereka. Uh? Bingung ya? Biarin aja!

'Asuna asti akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang sangat baik,' batin Kazuto senang.

"Oh iya, Kazuto-_kun_!" panggil Asuna membangunkan Kazuto dari batin-membatinnya. "Kau tau ada _big news_ apa di Konoha ini?"

Kazuto menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia bingung. _Big news_? Apakah akan terjadi perang lagi? Saat pahlawan dunia shinobi tidak ada? Ini gila! Tapi dari ekspresi Asuna bisa dikatakan kalau _big news_ itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Akhirnya Sasuke-_kun_ melamar Sakura-_chan_!"—tentunya di dunia ini.

**Kazuto POV**

"Akhirnya Sasuke-_kun_ melamar Sakura-_chan_!"

Aku melongo. Siapa? Siapa yang melamar siapa? Oh, tunggu sebentar. Biarrkan aku membaca teks kembali. Oh. Ternyata Sasuke dan Saku—APAAAA? Hei! Kau pasti bercanda, Author! Mana mungkin Sasuke yang terkenal cool dan jaim mau melamar kekasihnya!

Oh _shit_! Aku lupa kalau ini di masa lalu. Disini mereka belum menjadi kekasih. Tapi… astaga! Mereka akan menikah!? Oh aku baru ingat. Bukankah di masa ini semua keluarga Uchiha musnah kecuali Sasuke itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib ku? Bukankah…

"Kazuto-_kun_, bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah di masa ini sangat terhubung dengan masa depan?" tanya Asuna menghancurkan pemikiran-pemikiranku.

"Sangat mirip. Dan sangat terhubung. Sifat, keluarga, dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja disini yang mati di masa depan masih hidup. Dan kita berdua sepertinya tidak ada di masa ini. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sistem reinkarnasi seperti ini."

_Tentu saja. Karena ini hanya fanfiksi, dodol,_ batin Kazuto miris.

**End Kazuto POV**

Setelah itu ketiga orang itu keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga dan menuju ke apartemen Sang Uchiha untuk… yah… kalian tahu kan? Mengganggu kedua pasangan baru itu dan tentunya ada beberapa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Kazuto pada Sasuke.

Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kazuto?

**TUEBEESEE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang ini beneran. Peaceee ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Adakah yang bingung kenapa di dunia shinobi ada Koran? Terlebih pasca peraang yang membuat desa Konoha hancur lebur? Mudah. Jawabannya adalah karena sesuka Sherry. Mau Sherry buat jadi majalah atau I-pad, Apple, BlackBerry, atau malah Telepati(?) aja sekalian juga bisa kok. Tapi kalau gitu, Sherry bakal ngerusak ceritanya Bang MaKi ataupun ceritanya Bang KaRe. Sumpah itu nama pengarangnya kok jadi aneh banget ya. Maapin Sherry, Kishimoto-sensei, Kawahara-sensei!**

**Heeiiii! Sherry mau tanya sekali lagi, perlukah ASUNA DAN KAZUTO MASA LALU diadakan? Karena… chap ini lama Sherry bikin karena bingung mau memasukkannya apa enggak. Oh. Jangan protes tenang sedikitnya chap ini. Cuma 3k+ apa apaan itu?**

**Disisni nggak jadi KiriSuna deh huhuuu. Habis… Sherry mau menjelaskan tentang SasuSaku dulu baru chap 9 Sherry akan melanjutkan KiriSuna. Dan bersabarlah para pemirsa! Saya, Sherry Kurobara akan membua konflik baru lagi untuk chap 9! Mana tepuk tangannya? *hening. Sherry pundung di pojokkan***

**Sebenarnya ada alasan lain lagi kenapa Sherry update lama banget. Kenapa? Tangan Sherry cidera setelah latihan 3 minggu full non stop dan tangan memar, bengakak, sama ini nih tangan kanan agak susah untuk disuruh bekerja dengan cepat. Ditambah dengan makin banyaknya PR dan tugas. Oh jangan lupakan dengan ULANGAN. No holidaaayyyy! *curcol**

**Kita lanjut ke babak selanjutnyaa!**

**hendrix. ngawi**: Romancenya kerasa nggak? Enggak ya? *pundung di pojokan sambil bikin lingkaran besar kecil pake jari telunjuk*

eh yakin nih nggak mau dikasihh? Wkwk. Jadinya gimana nih. Mau kasih nggak?

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**: mau kasih KiriSuna? Hmmm… tunggu sebentar… apakah reader-minna dan author-minna yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict abal ini minta dikasih apa enggak?

Chakra familiarnya… huuumm.. siapa ya? Apa Neji atau Ibunya Hinata aja? Atau malah OC Sherry? Hm… tunggulah chap 8~~ *plak plak plak*

**kunoichi. syavira**: The New World sepertinya hiatus sampai entah kapan. Mungkin kalau Sherry berminat melanjutkan. Wahahaha. Terimakasih sudah menyukai fict gaje ini~

**Gyuururu-kun**: Aduh… jangan ngambek dong, Gyuururu-kun… aku kasih permen sama balon deh (?). aduuh… battle ya? Chap depan kan bagiannya Naru, nggak ada battle lagi. Maafin Sherry huwaaaa! *nangis kejer*

AMIIIIN! Semoga Sherry punya banyak waktu luang untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Terus… sebenernya udah kepikiran untuk membuat Sekueeel dari fict ini. Tapi… tunggulah fict ini tamat jadi Sherry akan mewujudkannnya.

**AN Nara**: Di bagian masa depan kemungkinan tidak ada pertarungan. Kalaupun ada… Sherry bikin di dunia virtual aja ya? Duh bocor deh… Sasu nggak akan aku kirim ke masa depan kok. Maafin Sherry yang mengecewakan dirimu Nara-san. Karena Sasu milik Saku dan mereka akan segera menikah (setelah hukuman Sasu selesai tentunya) jadi tidak mungkin Sherry tega mengirimnya. Yang ada Sherry tinggal nama saja karena dihancurkan Sakura *lirik tanah yang retak-retak di 10 meter di depan*

**Chalice07**: Ayolah Alice-chaaan(nama panggilan buat Chalice dari Sherry), silahkan memilih. Sherry udah bingung banget mau ngasih apa engga. Uhh… pengen nangis…

Chap ini seharusnya SAO, tapi Sherry malah bikin Naruto lagi (=_=)a

Disini Sherry bikin pair baru lagiiii! Selamaaat untuk SasuSaku yang akan segera menikaaaaaaaah! Moga mereka punya banyak anak jadi klan Uchiha tidak akan punah (lo kira hewan langka heh?)

Tidak kok… Alice-chan tidak salah ngomong kok hehe.

**Gulliet:** eh? Yakin nggak mau dikasih?

**AoiKishi**: *blush* sherry dapet pernyataan cinta dadakaaan! Syukuraaan! Mamaaa! Bikinin nasi kacang meraaah! (loh?)

Wahahaha yang ini pendek banget kan chap nyaaa? Maapin Sherry telah mengecewakanmuuuu. Oke lebay.

Apakah Sherry akan memakai Neji atau OC atau chara lain ya? Tunggulah chap 9 ^^

GANBARIMASUUU!

Rocketman: iya sabar dong Rocketman-san. Di pertengahan chap ini Sherry cidera jadi lama updatenya. Kalo dipikir-pikir lagi… satu bulan Sherry update chap 7 =_=a

**Kosuke Uchiha**: Nggak apa kok. Sherry senang Kosuke-san mau me-ripiu di chap 6 ^^ ARIGATOOOUUUUU

**Aeroboy**: Cuma pengen Sherry bikin dia menderita. Khishishishi. Sherry kan agak sentiment sama Kazuto~

**Booyaka619**: Ini baru update Booyaka-saaan… maafin Sherry yang telaaat

.

**Sherry mau minta maaf karena baru bisa meng-update sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir satu bulan. Atau malah satu tahun? Kan dari 2012 sampai 2013. Fufufu.**

**Karena itulah… Sherry minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada reader-minna yang sudah nggak sabar sampe gregetan karena nggak di-update update. Doakan supaya tangan JSherry cepet sembuh ya. Jadi Sherry akan cepat-cepat updatnya!**

**Sekian dulu. Terimakasih. JAAAA MATAA NEEEE~~**


End file.
